Night
by uncg4ever
Summary: Hello, my name is Alex and I am a shiffter. 18 years old and instead of a car, I get a tail. Well, that's not completely true about the not getting a car thing. I can't even begin to discribe the jungle that I have been tossed into known as my life. This, is going to be a heck of a ride. (M rating. Strong Langauge) First attempt. Give it a go if you wish.
1. Hail to Forks

_**I own None of S.M's Characters. All OC's are story is my first. Really just my amusment. I will do my best to answer questions, comments, and concers. you must understand that I am severly out of my element here but, I'm givin it a go. Cheers.**_

_**(Rated M. Strong langauge, sexual content.)**_

I have to be one of THE most unlucky, can't catch a break, bitches in the entire world. Yeah, yeah, I can hear the skepticism. Really though, my luck sucks pig balls. Currently on their way from lovely sunny side Cali is a 5'7, black hair, sea blue eyed bitch named, Alex. Me. Where am I going? Fuck if I know mentally but my mom and dad have me packed up and huddled with them in a stale car. Putting our way to some little pimple on the ass place called Forks, Washington.

Seriously. I went from waves of pure blue glass to waves of cold ass rain. "Lighten up Alex, it's not that bad sweetie." This did nothing for my scowl as we crossed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"You're mom's right, pup. Don't stress, it'll be ok. I promise." My dad ladies and Gentle ladies, the forever pain in my ass. But I'd be so lost without him. The window holds my gaze much more as I peer out to the rink dink little town. Just as expected, more rain. This place is going to kill my tan. From the looks of the townsfolk and habits just from passing, I'll need to keep up a regular workout routine. No judgment but I am too in love with my washboard tummy.

The car made it's way down a long dirt road. About 5 minutes of driving a large grey and white 3 story house came into my view. It wasn't as bad ass as the beach house back home but it was rather nice. My overly eager parents jumped out the car and began grabbing bags. A solid huff from yours truly I trudged passed the rents into the house quickly looking for the room to call mine. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Very open and free, but I still hated it. I know, I'm a brat. What do you want from me? I'm 17 years old.

"Pick any room, pup then come back and help your mother and I." Ignorance is bliss. Ignoring my dad I walk around and get better acquainted with the place. 9 bedrooms and 8 baths. Not bad. Three master suites a music room, complete study/Library, large garage, and a bitchin' two room basement one of which has a lot of games. I finally found my room on the top story of course. Top dog deserves top floor. The room was massive. A corner room but with style. The giant glass walls over looking the forest with some trees standing taller than the house still. It was refreshing to look at. I have to admit that this place isn't like back home, but there is a certain beauty to it that even the sickest beach sunsets couldn't hold a candle to. The way the natural light poured into the room opening up the building even more was breath taking.

"Alex! Come help your father!" That didn't last long. "Now!" Queue eye roll and heavy steps. I met my dad our front and helped with the back of the Escalade.

"This stuff is going to the garage for now. We'll set them up later."

"aye aye cap." I smart off. Dad just laughs at me and keeps handing me things. About half way done I notice a dark shadow in the mist of the trees a good ways off. It wasn't an over shadow, no. This shadow crept up the spine of my neck and made my hair stand up in anxiousness. A light rumbling grew from my left as I looked at my dad vibrating. Wait. What!

"Dad?" I question a little scared. I mean, my dad looks livid. His normal friendly disposition turned to stone and anger. The always lax posture tense and every muscle in sight jumping, waiting and calling. Welcoming light grey eyes faded to a dark brown almost black. Huh? Black? "Dad-"

"Go inside and stay with your mother." That voice. Holy hell, that voice. I was accustom to my dad's pissed voice but this, this was pure, unfiltered venom. My normal response of smartass remark was smothered as I took my happy, tan ass into the house with my mother. Quickly.

"Mom? Dad has hit an all time high of the pissed off scale." Mom was unpacking the kitchen wear smiling softly. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" She gives me a look.

"I swear! I was helping as asked and then this shadow thing shows up and next thing I know dad is vibrating and growling!" After this news my mother stops and turns quickly looking out the door. She sniffs the air deeply before telling me, "Go to your room."

Like my dad, her voice turns for the worst. What is with my parents. I leave and she heads out the door. Reaching the window I see my dad talking this Native American man with several others standing behind him. He's shirtless, barefoot and beefy to the max. Short black hair and dark brown eyes to his face. He looked to be around his mid 20's. My dad looks angry. Mom soon walks up and joins him, shoulders squared peering at the man's people.

This conversation looks so tense, the air around seems to be coming into vision. Neither of my parents are moving but fast lips move to one another. After about 10 minutes of this the man and his 3 henchmen walk back into the words. Fucking weird. I see my father visibly relax and turn to my mom. I figured it was safe to come out so I made my way to them so I could ask them what the hell that was about.

About the last set of steps I tap into their conversation. "We will have to run day and night perimeters around the house." That was dad not as tense as before but still on guard. Man, what has him so worried?

"And when she goes to school? We can't follow her there."

"We'll just have to trust that things-" "Hey guys. What's going on?" I decided to make my appearance. Mom is first to approach me leaving my dad to rub his face and recover himself. "Nothing sweetie. Just some uninvited…people." She struggled with the last word. "It's cool. I just… don't like seeing you guys look like that. I hope I never see that again."

My gaze fell to dad who upon seeing this snaps to my eyes and smiles warmly. "Oh pup, don't worry. All is well." Is all he says before giving me a tight hug. His 6'3 towering over my 5'7 and my mother's 5'10. His eyes were back to a light grey which was good and I still intended on asking him about that whole growling thing but I felt now wasn't the best time. The rest of the night went but pretty silently. I wasn't allowed back outside and was told stiffly that the woods was a definite no-no. School was in the morning so I just agreed and hit the cloud for some much welcomed shut eye.


	2. Hail to Forks High

Just as the morning rays broke through to fill my room with a golden gleam a very unwelcome noise filled my ears.

"Pup! Get your lazy ass up and get down here!" My oh so in trouble dad yells.

After his belt my mom chastises him. "Don't you curse at her!" It wasn't loud but still heard. I make it out of bed slinging every fowl word I could under my breath. I didn't even bother to change clothes. If I was going to be waken up at the ass crack of dawn then they could see me half naked. My actions were instantly regretted as I stepped out the house to see a tall man and his daughter. He stood at the same height as my dad but was darker skin giving him the Native look. Sandy brown hair an nice dark eyes.

His daughter looked to be around my age. Brown hair and brown eyes. 5'9 with legs for years. Both were tone and gave off a sense of pride with their appearance. She wore a soft smirk as she took in my bed attire and scowl.

"Alex! Really!" My mom snaps. "You said to come down, not come down with clothes on." I say rubbing my eyes.

My mom rolls her eyes as my dad and the guest laughs. "She's got Clay's attitude that for sure." He speaks. His voice deep and full. "Unfortunately." My mom grumbles.

"Pup, I want you to meet Hank Lasser and his little girl Rikki." The girl makes a face at my dad for the little comment. As I would, she was taller than me. "Just because you're both trees doesn't mean I'm short." She says blowing on her nails.

"Are you my long lost sister?" I ask.

She laughs at me, "Yes, the better half of you." It's my turn to laugh as I stick my hand out.

" More like I'm the second version that they got right." I quip back. She took my hand and smiled widely. Out banter was cut short by both men's boom laugh. "Jesus maybe they are really related." My mom rolled her eyes watching us.

Rikki was pretty damn cool. We would get on well…or fight until one of us died. "So, what's this about dad. Not that I don't love being half naked and morning banter but what's up?"

Dad's eyes light up and mom's dims gravely. "Hank was just bringing over your early birthday present." At this news my face lifts. I love gifts. Because I'm spoiled, and I don't care.

"Oh! Let me see, let me see!" I jump around. "Careful, she might wet herself." Rikki chimes in earning a concealed finger from me. Well I thought it was until mom smacked the back of my head. Rikki snickers and I make sure to conceal the bird this time before turning back to my dad.

Smiling widely he leans over the old pick up of Hank's and uncovers a beautiful Harley. Pearl and black everywhere. I think I did just wet myself.

"This isn't a joke right? I mean kudos if it is but just be prepared for long years of rebellion." I speak never moving my eye from the glorious bike. "No joke, pup. It's yours." From the moment those words left his lips an embarrassing squeal leaves my mouth attacking my mom and dad in hugs.

"You bought me a fuckin' CVO Breakout! You guys rule!" "Language." I ignored my mother because I was too damn excited. Rikki looked impressed that I actually knew what it was. This baby was gold.

"Thanks dad, mom. So much! Hey Rikki, looks like I'm the favorite child." She gives me a hearty laugh as well as both our dads. "Seriously though you need a ride to school?"

She smirks to me and I find it very sexy. You see, I have always appreciated the lovely looks of a woman over a man. My parents keep the questions to a minimum about my reasons for scaring away boys. Dad always telling me I'm gorgeous so that couldn't be a problem. Mom following his statement with maybe it's my attitude. Dad and I laughing and disagreeing. They couldn't figure out why in the hell I couldn't hold down a boyfriend. Which meant…they had no fucking clue I was a lesbian.

Rikki studied me for a second before answering. "Sorry, I push my own wheels. See you there." She says before hoping in the truck with her dad and driving off. After a while of ogling my oh so lovely bike Jasmine, (yes I named her already. Yes, it is a her. I'm a lesbian remember? What the hell I look like riding a boy bike.)

My mom drags me into the house to get ready for school and to eat. My birthday was two days from now but dad thought I would appreciate wheels of my own for my first day. Boy was he right. A shower was much needed to fully wake me up. First day, first impression. I spent a good 20 in my closet so that meant my room was trashed after the hard work I went through yesterday.

Dark blue skinny jeans to show off my nice ass that I'm very proud of. Love cut deep white v-neck, and black 2 button vest to cover it. Hair was freshly flat ironed and ready to go. My feet were the easiest. Flat soft heeled knee high shoes. The look to give me just enough tomboy and a right mix of girly girl. Make-up took the longest but it helped set off the rest of my outfit nicely so whatever. Oh yeah, I was gonna break a few hearts today.

My attention was breifly drawn when I noticed I had to dip down a little to see into my bathroom mirror. Must be a little low. Mom was fast away in the kitchen making pancakes. Dad and mom ate like a freaking horse. Dad I could understand, but mom. Mom was lean, toned but lean.

"Ready for today, baby girl?" She asks placing my plate down.

"With a bike like that? Hell yes." "Alex. Watch your mouth." She playfully sneers something about 'bad manners' and 'she didn't raise a foul mouth young lady'. Deciding to frazzle mom before school I snip back, "Sorry mom. I meant, Hell yes. I'm excited to show off my new toy!" "Alex!" Mom snaps annoyed and I know the job is done. I also hear dad snicker from his room.

Before it is all said and done I pound down 3 pancakes, 10 strips of bacon, and 4 pieces of toast. Mom and dad are looking at me with a weird expression. "Um, sweetie, you feeling ok?" I stop and look up. "Yeah, why mom?" They look to each other.

"You sure? No upset stomach or fever?" "No, why?" I drawl out. "No reason. Well, it's almost time. Go get your stuff." Shrugging I head to my room to gather the rest of my stuff. I hear mom and dad in the kitchen talking.

"I didn't think she would be changing this soon."

"Pup, has always been amazing and well it's not too soon. She's almost 18. If anything she's late." Dad says kind of hushed. "We'll have to keep a look out." I run back down and out the door not wanting to be too late.

Surprisingly it was sunny today. Rare for this piss ant place. Ok I may be being a bit cruel. Dad tosses me the keys and mom the helmet on my way out with hurried goodbyes. The baby roars to life and I'm on my way peeling rubber like it's the last time.

"She's your daughter you know." Mom jests as dad beams with pride.

"I should hope so." He picks. Mom gives him a sly look. "Well there was that one time in San Juan." She trials off walking away.

Dad's face falls. "Don't even play like that, Gina." He calls after her.

Forks High School. Already looks like it's going to be a great day. I pull up dead center of the parking lot, because I'm a diva. The whispers didn't start until I took off my helmet. Really? It's so hard to envision a girl with a massive bike. My face contorts to a little grimace when I catch wind of a mixture of different musky scents.

I noticed Jock's and Geeks a like staring and drooling. I did my best to ignore them. A loud jump of an engine caught my ear as I turned to see another gorgeous bike ride in. Deep purple color with black accents on it and some hints of chrome. Someone has good taste. It parks by mine letting me know that this person was meant to be my friend in some way shape of form. I wasn't even surprised when the rider took off their helmet showing me a smirking Rikki.

"Told you I have my own wheels." Is the first thing she says to my scoffing face. "A few more and we'll start our own club. She laughs and walks with me to the school.

"I'll show you to the office…pup." I stop and look at her. "Dad calls me that."

"As he should. Nice outfit by the way." She doesn't break her stride.

"As is yours." Came my truthful response. It really was a nice outfit. The light black jeans and combat boots showed her very luscious hips and ass off. The way her button up purple shirt hugged her body nicely. Her black staggered hair framed her tan face to the letter.

"You checking me out, pup?" She teases through the halls. "Will you hate me if I say yes?" She laughs and I smile.

"No, but you might get a cookie." I roll my eyes and head into the office with her in tow. We both reached the desk to a rather short lady sitting. She was a little plump but adorable, mid 30's with already peppering hair.

"Hello, Ms. Cope my friend here needs her class schedule." The woman looks at Rikki then to me. "Oh course dear. Name?" My turn to talk. I spare a brief glance to Rikki who I could tell was waiting to hear it just as much as the woman was.

"Alexandria Blake." No one said anything, the woman quickly glanced around for some files until she found mine.

"Here you go. Just get the teachers to sign off and bring them back at the end of the day." She gave me a warm smile before dismissing me and Rikki. I looked at the list to see what was up first. English. Great. "Friend huh?" I teased Rikki a little. She gives a small laugh to me.

"Sexy name, Alexandria." I roll my eyes and keep walking to my first period class. Rikki left me to get sorted and as promised I got the teacher to sign the damn paper. Everyone kept staring but at least they haven't gotten up the nerve to approach me yet.

"Hey, I'm Jason Banks. What's your name?" Just had to open my big fucking mouth. Turning to the boy and giving him a tight smile, "Alex." He doesn't register that I don't want to talk to him and sits down with me.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" I clue in that he was with some sports team because of his letterman's jacket and the all American look he had. Brown short hair, baby blue eyes, a little built but nothing like the Natives I've seen. Big, tall, and dumb. Must be the school's heart throb. Move over pretty boy I'm taking your title.

"Forks is nothing like California." I continue my short cold responses. I'm not sure it's a blessing or a curse when the second bell rings sending him back to his seat.

To say I was bored out of my ever loving mind for the first two classes was a gigantic understatement. I peeled out of there faster than a pregnant woman on her way to a hot dog and ice cream table.

"Whoa pup, what's the rush?" Rikki catches me on the way out to lunch.

"Hey Alex!" Jason calls to me trying to dodge students. I look at Rikki pleadingly before grabbing her hand and running towards the lunch room.

"Heifer, I almost got caught because of you." I chastise while she laughs hard.

"I didn't know you were on the run from Banks. Although I should have guessed."

" You think?" She just continued to laugh. "Come on let's eat gorgeous."

"Oh Rikki, compliments and lunch? Might make a girl swoon." Fanning my face I don't see Rikki abruptly turn and inch close to me. My head snaps forward in surprise eyes challenging. "Sure I haven't already?" She says before pulling me back towards the line.

Yep, I'm pretty sure that me and Rikki were going to end up fucking at some point. We found a table that was kind of far off away from prying ears. " So, you have other friends?"

"Yes, I do. But I told them to let me get you settled before they bombard you with questions." Rikki looks up in time to see me care bear glare back at some preppy girl who seems like she was trying to scare me. Try harder hunny.

"That was adorable. You call that a glare?" She teases me.

"No, I call this a glare." A kid was making his way over to us as we spoke when I turned and leveled my look to him. My mouth held a small flat frown but the forehead was creased and brows half anger furrowed half willing him to try and take another step. The eyes held the money. Half sunk in casting a small over shadow from the brows peering into his freezing him on the spot. He takes a few moments before hauling ass back away from us.

Rikki looks like someone just told her the pope was gay as she took in my look. Softening my look I smile smugly at her waiting. "I think you just made me cream my pants." A deep laugher rung out in the lunch hall from me. "Seriously, I almost jumped you right then." "What, your house or mine princess?" I play back earning the same laugh from her.

While Rikki kept laughing, a small group of people were making there way into the lunch room. Rikki stiffened and looked at them with displeasure. "Who's the posy?" She sighs anticipating my question.

"The big dark haired guy is Gavin Harris." He was big as hell. Standing about 6'4 with bulging muscles and a hard stare. Brown eyes snap over to us and I wondered if Rikki was talking loud enough to be heard.

"His lover is the blond walking next to him. Aiden Glee." Gavin's face scowled at us after Rikki said this further increasing my suspicions. Aiden was just as tall as Gavin but with blond hair and light features. A little growl came our way one which Rikki rolled her eyes at. Really, what is it was people growling? "Ok so they're not lovers but they are thick as thieves." She amends.

Next was a girl, not as tall as the guys but still fairly up there. And smoking hot. Her hair was long and chestnut brown with some red highlights. Her eyes found Rikki's downward glare before she winked to me and followed the guys.

I turn and smirk at Rikki. "An old friend of yours?" Rikki glares at me and looks back to her food. "Viviana Preston." Is all she says. The girl mumbles something to Gavin which he snorts at and smiles.

"That girl is Crystal Jack. She's mellow enough to stand." Rikki's voice took a turn for the light. Note to self, ask her about Viviana later. Crystal was about 5'10 lean with mid white hair and hazel eyes. Her demeanor was a little nervous as she took in my appearance and company with Rikki. They sat a little cattycorner to Rikki and I but never broke our gaze.

Gavin stared me down with an almost accusing look. My response was a questioning eyebrow to which he smirked at. Viviana looked like someone kicked her puppy. Rikki wasn't giving them the time of day. "Ready for class? I'm not hungry anymore." She says standing. We had third together which as a relief seeing as how I had Jason Banks in first and second. As we exited the room I paused at the doors and took a big whiff. I caught wind of some nature smelling stuff. Woods, rain water, and fresh tree scents.

"You ok?" Rikki asks.

"Yeah, have you been in the woods today?" The question takes her by surprise before she recovers. "No, but maybe the lover boys have been." My head whips over to Fork High's beautiful people club and take a whiff. Yep, definitely them. I shouldn't be able to _smell_ them. Although the scent of woods is pretty powerful.

They all look at me with worried expressions for a moment. All except Gavin who scowls. Leveling a glare of my own I leave with Rikki. We took our time walking to the room so the teachers could prepare in peace.

So, I learned that Biology is not Rikki's subject. She is awful in it. Also I have Aiden in it who takes pleasure in the fact that Rikki is terrible in Bio. Gavin, Rikki and Viviana are all in my last class history. Be glade you don't have that class with them. The air was so thick I almost passed out. I'm pretty sure Gavin has it out for me. The final bell rang sending us on our way home and I couldn't be more grateful.

"She doesn't look like she's one though."

"yeah but, Crystal she could smell us. Just keep an eye on her." That was Gavin. His lovely tone of disgruntle. I mounted my beast and rode off without Rikki. She somehow managed to disappear long before I made it to the parking lot.

Mom was waiting at the door when I came rumbling up looking oh so bad ass. The smell of food came through strong and my stomach made a point to curse me out instantly. "how was it?" She smiled at me.

"A pain, but Rikki helped a lot. The boys drooled over my bike and flocked like I was Jesus but whatever." Mom took joy in that statement. Could she not see how not interested I was in the male sex? Would she care? I don't know but I'm not going to find out. Teachers took no mercy on my first day and loaded me up with homework. Thank god tomorrow was Friday. I managed to make my brain hold off on exploding until dinner.

Roast lamb, steamed vegetables and Wild rice. Holy mother of pearl I'm hungry. Dad and I raced into the kitchen and started battling over the bowls. Mom just looked put out at the two of us. " I live with a pack of wolves." She mumbled taking what we didn't. Dad snickered at her and shoveled as much food as he could down. " You need a hair cut dad."

"Don't even think about it pup. Not after the last time." Mom and I shared a laugh. "honestly, clay you could hardly see the bald spot." Mom did her best to cover her laugh but still earned a grumble from dad. I completely killed 4 plates of food before admitting defeat. Something was wrong here. "I think I may have a tape worm."

"Why you say that?" "Mom! I just killed 4 plates of lamb and this morning, 4 pancakes and a ton of bacon. Not normal." Dad rests a hand on my shoulder. "Still feel ok?" I nod and stare at him for a moment. He smelled like Rain wood, and dirt. "Dad, have you been working outside today? The woods to be exact." He shakes his head.

"You smell like the woods." Mom beams and dad looks proud. Ok. What's that about. "I think I'm going to lay down. My muscles ach. And no mom I'm not feeling sick just a little tired." The smile never leaves her face as I stand and take my leave.

A hot shower is my friend, I could almost feel my body relax and loosen as I laid down on the cool sheets. It takes less than a minute for me to succumb to sleep. The middle of the night I wake up in a cold sweat. My head throbbing and my body is on fire. I can't even function. My feet hit the ground and for a moment I'm not even sure I can stand. Must have air. Holy fuck I'm hot. Sweat is literally pouring off of me. The night air from the window is welcomed with open arms but it's not enough. Making my way down stairs I hear the snores from the parent's room so I know I'm good. Damn near snatching the front door open I'm hit with a blast of night, cool air and I all but collapse on the ground. It was enchanting looking out into the woods. Calling me, pulling at me. Everything was so vibrant and clear.

One foot in front of the other and next thing I know I'm running. Everything was a blur beside me. Dodging tree limbs and fallen logs. My soul roared with glee as I pushed harder on my body. Jumping a log, I flew right into a small opening landing some feet away. I looked back amazed. There's no way in hell this is real. I jump again landing on the other side of the clearing. Huh, guess it is. Springing from the same spot I whoop throughout the forest jumping from spot to spot leaping off of trees to the ground and vice versa. I'm moving so far that I know I'm miles away.

This was almost as good as running. Like all things, it must come to an end. My next jump goes too far and I collide with a big brink wall of fuzz. Fuzz? My eyes scan up at the offending mass and look straight into the bright Brown eyes of a wolf the size of a horse.

Oh sweet mother of shit.

Thanking the gods I have, I take off back towards my house at my new found speed. The heavy padding of steps telling me the wolf is giving chase. I can see the edges of my house and joy mixed with relief feels me. Right as I'm tasting victory I look back one more time before face planting right into a tree.

Knocking my self out cold.


	3. Call of the Beast

_**OC's, I own, S.M. Peeps, I don't own. This is a no beta story so mistakes are mine. I'm very sorry.**_

Alex's Thoughts- Underlined speech

Thane's Thoughts- _Italic Speech_

The first thing I wake up to is the sound of my dad listening to some rock in the garage. My hands shoot to my head and nothing. No bruise or bump. So I assume I was dreaming. Shrugging it off, I head to the bathroom to get this party started. I passed the mirror and slowly walk back to in front of it. Instead of it being nose high, now it's chest high.

The fuck? Bending down I notice my hair is thicker and darker if possible. It was already black. My shoulders were a little wider and my arms and legs are a little fuller. What got me heaving was the fact that yesterday, I had a wash board stomach today, I have a solid 6-pack. Looks good. But it's alarming. I smell mom in the kitchen getting started on French toast and eggs. She smells good today. She doesn't stink but she smells like lilies and Pineapple.

Hearing, smell, even my sight is better. It's nice but It's freaky. I wonder if the rents will notice my drastic change. I walk in and my parents stare at me for a moment. So much for that question.

"Morning sweetheart." Mom says breaking it first. My wry smile must have told her that I wasn't really up for a long talk.

"Gain some weight pup?" Oh hell no. Before I could talk a growl bubbled up out my throat surprising both my parents and myself. Dad's eyes widen and I stare at him in a little fear. Mom smirks at us both.

"um, sorry gotta go to school. Bye!" I rush off before they can question me. The school lot was just as packed and nosy as always. Rikki wasn't far behind me so I just waited until she got there. Wandering around my sight catches Gavin and his bunch. The other looked concerned for me while Gavin looked smug and knowing. I feel my chest rumble watching him. He raises a bushy eyebrow at me unfazed. I pat my chest and look down confused at myself. Rikki steps up beside me making me jump side ways into a crotch.

"Whoa. Easy killer, just saying hey." Throwing her hands up she gives me a questioning look.

"Sorry." my sheepish look falls back to Gavin.

"What the hell is his problem?" I mumble. Rikki follows my gaze to him.

"Maybe his _lover_ didn't give it to him last night." A frown covers his smug look and I am instantly grateful to Rikki. On our way in I hear light whispering from Rikki.

"If you antagonize her, I won't stop her from tearing your head off."

"As if she could."

" Don't fuck with her Gavin. You know how new pups are." Ignoring everything because I'm just way in over my damn head already, we march on together. First period I got away as fast as I could. Math I couldn't focus. The distant whispers and musky orders in the air made my head pound. Arg! I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Jason kept inching closer to me. Today he was three desk away. I did my best to ignore him and stared out at the woods. Another sunny day in Forks. A new record. There was a light tug in my chest almost longing to be out there. Free. The bell rang and I darted away with Jason right on my heels.

"Hey Alex!" He calls and I stop dead in my tracks shutting my eye in annoyance.

" Yes, Jason?" he shifted nervously rubbing his head.

" I was just wondering if you would sit with my friends and me today."

"No thanks I'm ok sitting with Rikki."

"Rikki is a little weird. You should sit with normal people." Who the fuck does he think he is. My body tensed and became hot. Really hot.

"Listen Banks. Rikki is my friend. You got a problem with her and you have a problem with me. Take your ass on before I make you singing soprano." Jason seemed to take my threat to heart as he cowered down at my advance. Warm hands grab my shoulders and roughly tug me away. "Calm down killer." Rikki drug me past Gavin who was snickering.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I bite out at him. "Alright cool off." She says pushing me lightly into the bathroom.

She takes in my appearance looking me over and…Admiring me? I splash some water on my face and lean over looking at the mirror. Blue? My eyes are a ice, bright blue. Rikki was just waiting and watching me. I knew she had seen them. She rarely ever doesn't look people in the eye. Unless your Viviana apparently. They eventually faded to my natural sea blue. If I pretended nothing happened no questions would be asked.

" So, lunch?" Rikki looks at smiling a little before nodding and following me out the door. Word got around about my session with Jason so as soon as I walked in the whispering doubled.

" Dude she is smoking hot."

" Did she get hotter since yesterday? No way."

"Three weeks and I'm Burying my bone in that." That last comment made my head turn and scowl at the stupid ass fucker. Rikki drags me on to the table seeing that I had his impending doom in my eyes. Fuck was I hot. Is the air off or something? Damn!

There was a few people at our normal table today. I chalked them up as the friends that Rikki told to scat until I was settled. Today really wasn't the day to entertain people but out of respect for Rikki I was willing to try.

"Rikki! The master bitch herself!" The man said. I say man because he looked waaaay too old for high school. He stood about 6'2, ashy brown hair and vibrant brown eyes.

"Troy, you always were the best ass kisser." Rikki responds sending the table into an uproar.

"Alex I want you to meet the misfits. Troy, Cadence, Dmitri, Coasta, Marcus, Trish, and Thane." Annoyed, my eyes scanned over the crew. Cadence gave me a soft smile with her little oval face scanning my body as if remembering it like I was going to be kidnapped.

Dmitri and Marcus I could tell were the dynamic duo here. Almost complete opposites on the out side. Marcus had light skin but a little tan, White blonde hair mid long for a guy and brown eyes that did the same as Cadence. Dmitri was dead dark hair chopped off, light grey eyes that sparkled with mischief. Unlike Marcus, his body was lean and tone. Marcus's was thick and stocky. Neither men were as tall as troy but normal for guys.

Coasta was too laid back for this group. He was the very definition of 'Beach Bum'. Sandy blonde hair covered his eyes so it made him constantly shake it away to see. Baby blue's hooded living one day at a time. His height was about 2 inches taller than both Marcus and Dmitri putting him at 6'0.

Trish, she was very lovely to look at. Like Rikki, she was olive skin smooth and easy on the eyes. She was the same height as Rikki but her hair was a long, curly light brown that made it seem red in the sun. Her lips held a kind smile that instantly calmed you. I think I took too much time memorizing Trish's appearance due too a light cough taking place by Troy.

Thane. Thane, was huge. Buzzed cut dark hair and brown beard stubble on his face. At first glance you would piss your pants. Thane was the tallest of the group. A whooping 6'6, arms like miniature tree trunks. Eyes piercing green as if to see through your very soul. His demeanor though, it was soft. Surprisingly welcoming. At close setting, there was an air of safe that enveloped you instantly. My body sagged with comfort looking at him.

"Nice to meet you all." I mumble feeling a bit better.

"So! Tell us about yourself." Troy, was just too much.

"Nothing to know really. Moved here from lovely California. Black haired blue eyes bitch named Alex." Everyone nods politely before talking amongst themselves.

My vision hazes and turns from the normal view to vibrant colors almost polarized. Everything was turned and twisting making the nausea more dominate. I swear I'm not drunk but that's what it feels like. With the sweat rolling and the vision tuning in and out. My body feels like it's pulsating. Trying to ease the slight pain I notice everyone at my table and Gavin's looking at me worriedly.

"I think I should go home. I'm not feeling too good. When I open my eyes again looking at everyone they gasp a little. All taking looks of pity and understanding. Standing, or attempting to. I wobble falling over on the table drawing attention. That's when shit hit's the fan. I can't foam a sentence. Everyone is twisted in my eyes and misshapen.

"She's not going to make it through the day Rikki."

"We have to act now!"

" I knew it!" All voices seemed to blur together as one for me. A faint but warm embrace envelops me.

All I know is the bright florescent lights turn into blinding bring yellow and green. Air rushes to my face and I welcome the relief. It doesn't last. My body is tense and throbbing still. Like hot lava is following through my vanes instead of blood. Suddenly, my left arm cracks loudly snapping out of place. A whipping scream stems from my throat into the air. Or…car? Yes. I'm in a car. Sounds like a truck really. I see Troy driving with Trish next to him up front. They are talking very quickly and worriedly.

"Mmm. AHHHHH!" I wail again, my face feeling like it's extruding from my body. Smells assault my nose and tears blur my vision even more.

"She's not gonna make it, bro." I can't tell one voice from another. Like a bullet, the car comes to a harsh stop on gravel. "What's wrong!" I know that voice. "Dad." Weakly my lips mumble. I see his face in mine looking years older than he should with worry. Feel his strong arms take me from the car.

"AHHH! My body is on fire! FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I scream shaking violently in his arms. "Clay set her down! Now! It's time!" That was mom sounding firm and ready

. Suddenly I see my new friends and my parents around me. Gavin and his posy was there as well. Looking at his little smirk I feel my body bristle and continue to shake with anger. How dare he show up at my place. This is my home, my peace, MY territory. Pain. Blind white, hot pain shoots through me for a final time. A great roar rips from my throat and then everything stops. The blurred vision, the anger, the pain. It all stops.

My body is no longer twisting uncomfortably. My temperature, although still hot, is no longer burning through my skin. Heart beat is steady and strong. I am greatness. I look down at everyone. Down? Yes, down. Everyone is shorter than me now. No longer looks of worry but pride. No stronger than my parents though. My dad is the very essence of jubilation. My mom, ecstatic.

"Well I'll be damned." Troy says in amazement.

"Fuck me. I thought they were all extinct."

"Dmitri , language." Mom snaps still looking at me in pride. My gaze falls to my paws. Whoa! Wait! Hold the fuck up! Yeah, paws. Big ass snow white paws.

"Alex, don't freak out." My dad says hands up in the universal surrender. On queue, I turn my head to look back. A bushy white ass and tail come into view. I exclaim shuddering only to discover that I can't talk and it turns in to a high pitched whimper.

"Alex. It's ok. Everything is ok." Rikki says lightly. A voice I haven't heard ever from her. I lay down at her feet still whimpering.

"Well that was a quick and painless change." Gavin quips smugly. A fierce growl comes out as I stand crotched at him.

"Easy, pup." Dad says. " I don't think you should talk. She doesn't seem to like you." Mom tells Gavin and I snort in amusement. My ears twitch as I take in a foreign sound. I growl and crotch to the ground ready to jump. The trees give way to a large Grey and Chocolate wolf a slight inch shorter than me. _' _

_'Easy little one. Everything is ok.'_

_'__Who is this? Get away from my family!'_I scream in my head at the voice. Which by the way I am going to pretend that I am not the one with voices in my head. It's not normal and well….never mind.

_' I am Thane. You did well with change.'_ I lightly rumble not believing him. The eyes told the story. Lightly welcoming. Yeah that was him. Why was I taller than him? He's 6'6 for god sakes!

_'That is a story for another day little one.' _He says.

_' Wait. How do you do that? Know what I'm saying?' _

_' It's because of the pack mind. We are essentially of the same pack so we can hear each other's thought so talk to one another.'_

_'That's the most complete sentence I've heard you speak yet.'_ I give him a grin. _' What' am I?' _

_'You're a wolf.'_

_'…Excuse me? A wolf?' _

_'Yes. The great white wolf.' _I was going to argue but it just made too much sense. I pan out at everyone who looked relived I wasn't anxious anymore.

_' What about them?' _Thane glanced at everyone shortly then turn his attention back to me. I sat down while he looked at me. Not out of submission but great comfort. I felt too at easy with this dude.

_'They are all Wolves. But later. You have to change back. Think about something that calms you. Something that brings you peace.'_ I thought about California and it's many sunset beaches. Slowly my body morphed. Shrinking in size before Thane and everyone. It wasn't long before I felt a soft blanket around me from my mother. Thane's wolf gave me a short nod and disappeared into the trees. He returned cupping himself looking to everyone.

"What the fuck is happening?!" I yelled out to any and everyone. "I think it's best we talk about this in safe quarters." Dad says rounding up everyone into the house. " So you're telling me that I am from a long line of werewolves?" I stare out in disbelief at my dad. Everyone nods.

"Not just any werewolves! The white Werewolves. The Redmane Blood line! You're mom or dad must have the bloodline in them for you to be one. You're basically supernatural royalty." Dmitri throws in still amazed with me. I look to dad and mom to explain. "Mom, why am I a mythical creature?" I ask calmly but a little accusingly.

"Clay?" is all she says looking to dad. "Pup. This is going to be a little overwhelming for you so I'll try and go as slow as I can. I am a werewolf. You get that gene from me." I nod taking it in.

"And mom?" Mom gives me a light smile.

"Well. I'm a were cat. But you don't seem to have that gene from me." I blink rapidly. Rikki puts a hand on my shoulder earning me a scowl from Viviana.

"Were cat?" " Yes darling, Were cat. Instead of a wolf I turn into a black cat." This was just too much. I can't fathom this. Two days ago I was a normal teenage girl. Today, I am a freakin' story book wish come true! This is major bullshit. I can't do this. No way, no! As I'm about to freak out, my eyes find Thane's. He stares me down but gently. Telling me with his eyes that everything is ok. It's strange because I expected my parents to do this for me. Not some stranger I met 3 hours ago!

"Sweetheart. We wanted to tell you. With the growing, the new muscle, and the increased eating. But we didn't want to scare you."

"Scare me? How was I not going to be scared with randomly turning into a big ass dog out of the blue?!" I stood and my body vibrated and vision clouded once more.

" Easy, little one." Thane says firmly and I instantly shrink. Mom looks at him like he's the best thing in the world and Dad rolls his eyes. "You skin is tougher, sight better, smell is enhanced."

"I noticed, Dad." Rikki takes my hand. "Just, hear them out. This wasn't easy for any of us." I look to our couple hands then nod. "Anything else?" I ask wanted this to be over. I'm starving. Thank you werewolf genes. "Yes, we Imprint." Dad says.

" The fuck is that?"

"Alex!" Mom grumbles. Crystal cuts in quickly, saving me from my mother. "It's when a werewolf of cat meets it's soul bond mate. The one person they are destiny to spend their eternity with." She gets an almost wishful look in her eyes.

"It's like this. When you look into the eyes of your Imprint it's euphoric. You will draw to them and they to you." Coasta throws in leaning back in his chair. "What happen is the other person doesn't want an Imprint?" I ask. These are things you got to know. "The Imprinter dies. Slowly, painfully. They become suicidal and unreachable."

Dad looks to mom grasping her hand. I understood something. "So, you and mom…"

"Yes. We Imprinted on each other." Is all he says staring at mom with a goofy look on his face. Everyone but my parents are looking at me. My stomach chooses now to voice it's opinion. The room fills with laughter and I shrug unaffected. Mom jumps up and runs to the kitchen to start dinner for 15 supernatural creatures.

"Dinner is done!" Mom yells to everyone then standing clear of the doorway. 14 kids run through at blinding speeds grabbing the plates and food fighting to one another, including my father. "Why don't I like you?" I ask Gavin abruptly making him pause a moment.

"It's not that you don't like me. It's the fact that your wolf doesn't want to bow to me. I am an Alpha. You are an Alpha by default. You will never be completely comfortable with me or any Alpha." He says plowing through his beef. I steal a glance at Thane making sure he was still there. Mom looks like someone just told her she won a million dollars. Troy shakes his head to her lightly. The fuck? "Are there others? Like us?"

"Yes, there are other werewolves, were cats, and were beast all around. In fact, my best friend is a lion shifter." Mom says like it's afternoon tea. " Are there others like us close by? A few nights ago, I was running in the woods at night and ran into a brick wall of fur." Crystal looks down nodding.

"It was me. I didn't mean to scare you but you ran away so fast and I couldn't catch you. I was out patrolling the forest when you ran into me. I'm sorry." She finishes looking at her food. Patrolling? For what? A question for another day.

"You all knew. You all knew I was going to explode and told me nothing." Everyone looked sheepish then. I didn't berate then anymore. The rest of dinner passed with lots of talking and jabs from the misfits and then me watching them all interact. A sense of warmth swept over me as I looked at everyone. Even with Gavin's pack I was at ease. No one had to hide anymore.

After dinner I tugged up to my room seeking sleep. My body was worn out. Mom invited everyone to stay over and they agreed. Gavin no longer smiled at me smugly but with understanding. My insides, which I've learned was my inner wolf, was calm in respect for him. I peered out my window looking at the forest as I laid down in my bed. How I longed to run in them again. To be free and uncaring amongst the trees and greenery. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go and run in them. Maybe Thane will go with me. I hope so. I hope very much so.

**Hope this was ok to whoever is reading or just passing through. Enjoy your weekend all. Cheers.**

**-Alex**


	4. Meet the Neighbors

_**I promise soon our favorite Vamps shall appear. **_

_**A personal Shout out to HBICQuinn for my very first Review and words of Encouragment. **_

_**Thank you AlanaLubberts for being my first follower. Glasses up to you lovely people. **_

_**This chapter is for you! **_

_**I own my OC's, S.M. Characters are not mine. All I have is my cat Oskar so you cannot sue me! And you can't have my cat!**_

"No! She doesn't have to join you! She can make her own choices!"

"She needs structure. I can give her that and you need to accept that, Rikki!"

Boom! I shot straight up from the bed and flew down the stairs to see Rikki and Gavin rolling around in blurred speeds attacking one another.

"Hey! What the hell!" I scream but if falls on deaf ears. "Do something guys!" Everyone just watches.

"No way I'm getting in the middle of that. They will work it out. They always do." Dmitri says. Viviana looked ready to kill as she watch Gavin kick Rikki back a little. A few more minutes of this happens before a thunderous boom sounds on the other side of my living room. Everything stops.

"ENOUGH!" My mom yells giving anything that moved the death eyes. "If you two are going to fight, DO IT OUTSIDE! Now, I'm going to start breakfast. Clean up this mess." With that she stomps off to the kitchen leaving everyone frozen.

"Should have seen her when some kid picked on Pup here." Dad clips in following her. Taking advantage of this still moment, I strode up to Gavin and get in his face.

"You disrespect Rikki like that again in my presence and I'll fold you five ways." I rumble out lacing every word I could with promise. Gavin looks down to me briefly showing a look of fear before he recovered.

"Just settling an argument."

"Quite." I hiss inching closer. "Do it again, you deal with me. Go blow off some steam. NOW!" A deep roar in me resonated from my stomach almost making me double over. Everyone's face scrunches in discomfort at the sudden command. Gavin sneers at me before his legs drag him out of the house and to the woods.

"The hell was that." Troy asks looking around. A question I was wondering myself.

"Just a promise sealed in command." Dad says from the doorway seeping with joy at me. Ignoring him we all separate to wait for food. My shower took a little longer than normal due to my train of thoughts. I left my cone of thinking only to find Rikki waiting for me.

"This looks like the beginning to a bad porno." She laughs fully at my childish antics.

"I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me. You didn't have to." My look takes her in waiting for her to take back the praise.

" He was being an ass. I was tired of his shit."

"Language!" Mom shouts from the kitchen. Then I remembered that everyone can hear us. My sudden stage freight takes over and I move past Rikki to get my clothes. "Don't worry about it." Rikki looks a little sad for a second before fixing her gaze to neutral.

"Still. Thanks." Is all she says. A heavy sigh left my lips. Turning to her, "Look, I'm new to this I know. But I have always been taught to stand my ground to the tyrants. Hold my wall to the unjust. Just because my body has changed doesn't mean my morals have. I meant every word I said to Gavin. I just hope he doesn't push me to hold my promise. My family and friends rank high to me. I will fuck people up to the 9th degree over you all." After my speech I was listening for my mom to break in and scold me for the cursing. None came. In fact, the entire house was silent. Rikki offers me one last look of sincere gratitude before leaving me to my thoughts once more.

After breakfast we all met in the front yard that was secluded to gravel and woods. Gavin's pack and, well, I guess my 'pack' since they were following me around like lost puppies, were outside. I watched as Aiden and Cadence wrestled. It was playful and full of jest right up until Rikki and Viviana wrestled. You could almost smell the sexual tension rolling off them. Every time Viviana would get Rikki in a lock Rikki would flap out and trap Viviana until she could rinse and repeat.

Everyone showed the 'size of their balls' in a manner most befitting them. Afterwards, everyone sat with a fire and galore of food talking, sharing stories, laughing until our bodies hurt. I found out that my parents was loaded. I mean, I knew they were rich from the amount of cars, houses, and other unrealistic things we have but not that kind of loaded. I mean loaded as in they had to make fake identities to set up bank accounts for the money they had. My dad was 835 years old. Which was still fairly young in the shifter community. My mom Was 673 years young.

They have been searching this earth of centuries to come. They decided about 18 years ago in Biloxi Mississippi that they wanted to complete their family and try their hand at adult hood. Fast forward 18 years and there is me. Being a wolf was great. The hard skin, fast movements, and the since of security. Things developed almost over night and I found myself and expert in the world of supernatural. Or at least, I thought.

**23 years later**

"You Cheeky bitch." Dmitiri says smiling warmly at me. Yeas I am still in forks, and yes I am still with the same fuckers I was with years ago. Things changed. I was fuller, taller, and more dangerous. Standing at 6'2 with the same tan skin and 6 pack abs it was almost painful the way I looked. The eternal 18 year old in a body that rivaled a god's. Ok so I was very proud and a little cocky over my looks. By now, my pack and myself all lived together. The same house my parents built but with extra rooms. Gavin and his pack were still around but lived a few miles away.

Today was just like any other day for us. Currently Dmitri and I were sparring and I had just bested him. My fighting skills doubled anyone's in my pack including Rikki's. We were a machine when fighting together. A few years back we ended up in a small disagreement with some piss ant shifters from La Push. One jack ass was trying to forcibly get a kiss from Rikki which resulted in a mean right hook from me. Let's just say they don't really bother us anymore. Rikki. We are still close. She still looks as lovely as ever. The way her eyes followed me around when I walked or sparred. It was very sensual.

"I'll get you one day Blake."

"Keep dreaming dog breath." Dmitri and I share a small laugh before he goes off to find the others. My attention turns to Rikki who was watching the match with amusement.

"You know it's almost cruel how you fight with them knowing they don't stand a chance." She smiles warmly at me noting my eye roll.

"It helps them build resistance and hopefully one day they can. You too." Now it was her time to eye roll.

"Yo! Rikki! Alex! We're going out to the watering hole." Troy yells taking off behind the rest of the group.

"We'll be back in a few hours sweetheart." Mom says walking at a leisure pace. After everyone was out of hearing distance, Rikki and I take back to the house to watch some T.V.

"23 years and there is still nothing good on. Isn't mankind suppose to have some sort of T.V innervations?" I laugh at Rikki's annoyance before flicking on to something else. Settling on some cartoons, Rikki takes the opportunity to curl up into my side knees across my lap. This is normal for us. Cuddling is nothing new to us. We'll it wasn't before today. Right now I find myself consciously aware of Rikki and mines closeness.

So aware that her fingers are lightly playing with the back of my hair. My thumb smoothly running across her bicep triggering goose bumps. Breathing picking up and becoming shallow with hesitation and anticipation. Soon, feathered kissed adjoining my neck causing slight vibrations. Brown eyes meet blue and that's the end.

She shifts straddling my lap and giving me a look of pleading. Warm plump lips capture my own. It starts soft but quickly turns into heat. Hands fumble with shirts and are soon lost and cast off around the room. Rikki starts a small rhythm, rocking on me lightly. Her jean clad bottom against me and I feel the heat coming through. Her hands tangled in my hair tugging lightly. I use this to my advantage turning so she in on the bottom. Never parting my mouth from hers as I laid her down on the sofa

. Pausing briefly, I sit up with her darkened eyes narrowing at me. I have never been more thankful for my enhanced speed. In a blink I had us both naked and smashed together kissing her again. Her legs wrap around me pulling me to her tightly and our warm centers meet. Both of us let out a low moan into the other's mouth. This time I start a slow rock of my hips. Rikki whimpers with each movement. It becomes tough to continue kissing so we break and I attack her lovely round breast. Latching on to the nipple.

"Oh fuck." Rikki breaths tossing her head back. My rocking becomes more harsh and short jabs. Soon the only sound is mine and hers heavy breathing, skin on skin smacking, and loud moans from Rikki. "Oh oh oh! Fuck Alex don't stop!" She yells out to me latched on to my back.

I feel the familiar tightening of my stomach and increase my thrust into her more. It's hard and fast and now I'm yelling with her. Desperate to cum. " Oh god Rikki! Jesus!"

"Please, Alex, please." She mumbles breathy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck!"

"ALEX!" Warm liquid mixes with hers running down both our legs. I collapse on top of her breathing heavily. A light sheen covers us as we come down off our high. Rikki kisses my shoulder lightly while rubbing my back…lovingly? Oh no. One look in her eyes has me wincing internally at the love in them. A light cough grabs our attention and both our heads shoot towards the door. Oh jeeze. My face pales looking at the amused faces of our pack and my dad.

Rikki quickly covers us with a blanket and turns beat red looking down. "Uh." Is all I can say watching them. Dad looks like he is about to bust a gut laughing along with Dmitri and Troy. Everyone else looks amused and a little embarrassed for us.

Mom finally comes into view from behind dad and smells the air before looking at Rikki and me. Her face turns red as she yells, "ALEXANDRIA VICTORIA BLAKE! YOU HAD SEX ON MY COUCH?!" Everyone covers their ears when mom let's loose a loud roar. I take that as my queue to leave. Not giving a rats as about my nakedness, I break out the back door with mom hot on my heals screaming at me. The distant laughing at the house makes me roll my eyes but the angry padding of feet behind me fueled my need to escape more.

The problem with being a new pup? "EPP!" Is still being slower than some of the others. A whine escapes my lips as mom grabs the back of my neck lifting me off the ground. It looks funny because I'm taller than her. I soon find myself being drug back to the house.

"Ah, mom. I'm sorry." Mom just grumbles and continues to drag me along. The pack is currently teasing Rikki and laughing at the look on her face when mom bust through the door me trapped in her vice grip hold. The room is silent while mom walks through with me towards her room. As soon as the door closes the living room erupts in laughter at my expense.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Dad says for the third time tonight. Dinner was just as awkward.

"Shut it old man." I say getting annoyed.

" Aw, don't be cranky just because you and Rikki got caught doing the horizontal tango." Cadence comforts an embarrassed Rikki while Marcus makes fun of me once more. An idea pops off into my mind. Smiling sweetly, I look back at him.

"Mom, have you asked Marcus about what happened to your flower garden? Or dad about the 30 dollar charge to the direct T.V Adult channel?" On demand, Marcus and my dad's face falls at my mom's murderous gaze.

"What?!" She yells. Bingo. Trish and Rikki giggle and thane shakes his head in amusement. Both men tear out the house with mom right behind them. I didn't even try to stop the look of triumph that spread across my face. Cadence shakes her head at me also but continues to eat her food. A few weeks passed this way. Rikki and I messed around but with caution on my end. I knew I shouldn't play with her emotions like that. On the other hand she knew that I wasn't her Imprint but she still continued to sleep with me.

One lovely afternoon with all of us together in the same room playing a variety of games, dad gets a call from the La Push pack.

"Hello, Sam." Dad's tone dropped once more to deadly.

_"Clay. We have business to discuss."_ His tone was equally low.

"Get on with it." A faint growl comes through the line causing us all to stop and go ridge._ "There will be new neighbors coming in to town shortly. We have a meeting with them at the La Push border in 20 minutes. Since you are new to them you must attend to state your rules to them."_

"What kind of new neighbors?" There was a short dramatic pause. Everyone waiting. Me more than anyone. I was still very new to the supernatural world.

_"Vampires." _The pack growls fill the room and some even begin to shake. Dad gives them all a pointed look before turning his attention back to Sam. "We will be there." Click and that is the end of the conversation. Mom looks annoyed and those old enough, so everyone but me seems pissed.

"Everyone get ready. You will stay behind me and not move a muscle. If I say heel, you heel. If I say go home, you go home. No phasing. Am I understood?" Everyone gives a reluctant nod. It takes us about 30 minutes to reach La Push. Gavin's pack is there and so is the La Push dicks. All shirtless thinking they are the best thing to walk this earth.

The group slightly off to their left is what I came to see. Beautiful people. Pale as snow but each more beautiful than the next. "Great. We leave for a few decades and the place gets swarmed by dogs." The nasty voice belonged to a very lovely looking blonde. 5'7 in height with legs for days. Her dress hugged her body to give a pleasing look of her curves.

She was attached to a big Dark haired guy that had an impish grin on his face and dimples too. He stood about 6'4 and was the same size in muscle as Thane. Next, a blonde man about 5'11 with a scared body and an straight business look. He scanned the different pack of wolves as if to size us up.

The next woman was calm and collected. Dark brown hair and a warm smile on her face looking at us all. Their leader was almost the same but with dirty blond hair and stood proud of his coven. To his right, was a lean kid about 6'0 and hair that looked like it was trying to reach the sky. Sharp featured face that had a scowl on it watching us all. His bronze hair flowed in the wind. His posture was tense and somewhat condescending towards us. As if he thought we were beneath him. What an asshole. He stood with his arm tightly secured around the last girl. Pause.

I knew it was a gorgeous day.

The trees were gently waving in the wind. Greeting the birds to join them after their tiring flight. The sky, crystal blue and freeing. I couldn't get enough of the sun, so warm and bright, lighting everything in it's path. Waking up everyone, and cursing the night and all darkness in the world. The earth seemed to warm with loyalty to the animals and plants providing a home to them welcoming everything beautiful. We had come here to talk about territories and peace. To meet what the La Push dicks called "New neighbors". I was bored with this already.

The low snarls coming from the La Push pack. My curiosity peaked with the new arrivals. I thought I was brought out here for nothing, until I saw her. She who resembled the smallest, cutest thing I've ever seen. Crippling my façade, tuning my senses to just her. To everyone she was short. 5'2 maybe. Short jet black hair that lightly cupped her smooth creamy face. Her face, heart shaped. Pink rosy lips and a short button nose. Almond shaped eyes. Oh god her eyes. Liquid gold. Gold that consumed me and brought me to my knees with pleasure. Time froze in her presence. She who had come from another place and stole my very essence turning it into unrealistic joy. She who until I looked at didn't know I was so soulless. It made me pity the fool I was 30 seconds ago. Air shifted around her and me. I was suffocated in her smell.

Had I not just been annoyed with this? Had I not just been here to protect my family and our safety? I didn't know what this was. I didn't know I was dumb, blind, and hollow. I didn't know I was lifeless.

I knew it was a gorgeous day though.

My attention was brought out from fierce growls that shook the air. My pack and the La Push pack were growling at each other. The new arrivals looked at us questioning our motives. This was customary with vampires and werewolves. Even werewolf to werewolf. No one wants to be dominated, ever.

" Quite!" dad yells to us. Well, everyone but me. There was a short nudge in my mind that was slowly giving me a headache. I looked to find the bronze haired male glaring at me.

"You can stop mind reader." My mom says to him. So, this ass could read minds. Great. Instantly he turns to my mother glaring at her. Dad lets a low rumble take place at this. The Blonde leader looks to his member and the young vampire looks away annoyed. The goddess wrapped up in his embrace whispers something to him and kisses his cheek. My heart tugged painfully at this. For reasons why are unknown to me. Rikki sensing my troubles walks up grabs my hand.

Everyone gives a questioning glance to us before Rikki backs them down with a look. I missed most of the meeting due to staring at my new found existence and her fucktard companion. "Our land will be marked. If you wish to cross you must contact Myself or my wife first." The La Push boys give a look of disbelief.

" That is most gracious. We will honor your request." The leader who's name I've learned to be Carlisle humbly says.

"What?! You would allow filthy bloodsuckers on your land! What if they attack your-"

"It is out of our hands Jacob." Sam says cutting off his beta. Jacob scowls but remains silent.

"I will do as I wish. I see no reason to warrant punishment without just cause." My dad the diplomat everyone. He has always been kind. Other's have warned that his blind kindness would be taken advantage of but he stood his ground. I hope he remained to be right.

"You are a dumbass." that was Paul the eternal asshole of his pack.

"My father has his reasons. If he says that he grants access to our lands by mean of a phone call then it is so. If he says that before dinner you must squat, I expect you to bend your fucking knees and shit." My voice rang to him. Everyone looked to me in surprise. My dad's was of pure pride. The vampires spared me a look of respect. Paul looked pissed but slightly turned on. Creep. Rikki rubbed my back for comfort. It felt, wrong, in a sense.

My gold eyed beauty peered at us with eyes of happiness and …jealousy. The bronze haired male must have caught a thought he didn't like because he scowled at the big tree sized one named Emmet. Emmet shrugs him off and keeps grinning at me. I notice Paul has Rikki in a death glare lock and Viviana is mowing me down with her eyes. The tension is most dominate between the packs.

"Well if that is all then this meeting is over." Sam was always the pretend leader. At the moment, nothing seems to bother me. I feel, um, euphoric for lack of a better term. Like my insides are singing praise to the skies above. Slight nods and distant glares later and we were off. My feet didn't move at first. I noticed Thane watching me slightly and glancing at the new neighbors. He had an almost happy glint in his eyes as something clicked to him. The further she stepped away the harder the tug on my heart was. The more it felt like my world was dying and there was nothing I could do. Finally finding my actions, I returned home with the rest of my family. One thing was certain. I_ have_ to know her.

_**Another one to the wolves for you all. The Cullens have arrived and this bus is rollin'! I may post another chapter tonight. Possibly. S:N- Rosalie is also a major part of this story. And will be badass! Edward lovers, you will hate me. Jacob lovers, you may hate me. I haven't decided yet.**_

_**You've been fabulous Have a good weekend. Cheers.**_

_**-Alex**_


	5. Blew me Stupid

_**Ok. So here we are again! Another one for you to hang on to. The moment You've been waiting for. Alice's P.O.V!**_

_**Alice- Hey Alex? Do you own me and my family?**_

_**Me- No little one. I don't I'm sorry. **_

_**Alice- It's ok. *sniffles***_

_**Alex- Yo boss lady? You own me and my family?**_

_**Me-Aye, I do.**_

_**Alex-SWEEEEEEETTTT!**_

Alice's P.O.V

After the meeting my family and I returned to finish getting settled. Edward retreated to his room as usual. I asked to spend time with him but he just refused as usual and left. So I went to set up my room. Esme was helping Rosalie with her stuff and Emmet was engaged with Jasper in video games. Everything was normal for us. I mean as normal as it gets for vampires.

I found that my thoughts lingered on the little firecracker that was at the meeting. Well, not little but you know what I mean. That long black hair. Those deep sea blue eyes that made you melt. The soft but raspy sound of her creamy voice. God she was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that I was laying on my bed with my hands tucked between my legs rubbing my happy friend. The contact was welcomed for the fire that was built. You can look down on me all you want but when you are an 134 year old virgin you would masturbate a lot too. Edward and I have never had sex. He's always said that he wanted to wait until marriage but I don't want to get married. His argument is that I will in time because I am his mate but really, I don't want to get married. After an hour of pleasuring myself I make my way downstairs with the rest. I take my seat by my sister who's face is stuck in a car magazine.

"Enjoy yourself?" She asks smirking to me.

"You know What it's like." Her eyes give me a 'are you serious' look. "Ok so maybe you don't know what it's like. But you know my struggles." I lay back into the couch glumly. "New age talk has ruined you." She says flipping a page. "Don't worry short stuff. You'll get lucky, as soon as you and Eddie boy tie the knot." Emmet loves to pick on me. My glare does nothing to defer him.

My thoughts drift to the girl from the meeting. I hope I see her around. We will be great friends if she's anything like her father. Maybe she could help us with the La push pack and seeing that we aren't a threat. At that moment Edward blurs down stairs by my side.

"Alice, why are you thinking about that mutt?" My brows furrow at the derogatory term. "Just thinking at how she could help change the thoughts about us." "She's a dog. They always stick together and are not meant to be trusted." I give him a unpleased look which doesn't faze him.

"If this could put our family in better light with the werewolves then I'm willing to try and you should be too, Edward." His face contorts as if he's just eaten human food. "My love, they're werewolves. Scum of the night. They don't belong in our world. We shouldn't care what they think. We are above them. I don't want you to endanger yourself. They are unpredictable and callous. Not worthy of our attention." Everyone looks at him. Esme comes into the room to join in on the conversation.

"Wow, that was harsh even by my standards." Rose looks upset but somewhat in agreement with him. Emmet looked appalled and Jasper looked disappointed like Carlisle. Esme's eyes shown disbelief. "And did you see that girl that clung to her side like a mate? Disgusting." How could a mind be so small and narrow.

"I think I'm going to go hunt now. Edward stands to follow me. "Alone." I add sending him a glare. With that I was gone to the forest. "She will calm down. In time she will see that I am right. Alice has always wanted to believe the best in people. She will understand. Once we are wed, we won't have to deal with such trifles." And Edward was back in his room.

After that I was out of hearing distance. I had to find peace. How could he? So simple minded. So closed hearted. There isn't any reason to be cruel. After the leader has shown acceptance to us and understanding. His blindness would kill us all. For a mind reader he was blinded. A buck stumbled on to my path not taking note of me. I take the opportunity to snap it's neck and drain it in my discomfort. How could I be with such a boy. Boy, not man. A man would weigh his options and see the room for improvement, like Carlisle. But, I guess that is just the way he was frozen.

Alex's P.O.V

Home was buzzing about the new kids. It was 'Vampire this.' And 'Vampire that.' Couldn't piss without hearing the word vampire. Although, I was consumed with thoughts about a certain vampire. No matter how I tried to shake it, I couldn't. Rikki joined me in my room away from Gavin's pack and our own. "Hey. Tense day huh?" I smile at her lightly. "Very, informative." She takes her seat behind me and rubs my upper body gently.

"The way you take charge is just so, sexy. Couldn't look away if I tried. Talk to me." She tried to help. She really did but everything was just wrong. I couldn't have her touch me like this. I felt, not dirty but, like I was betraying myself. My inner wolf growled at me for allowing it to go on as it did. I could almost see it pacing back and forth in my mind. Reluctant on Rikki's behalf, I broke away for her touch.

"Rikki, I think we should stop. We aren't doing anything but hurting ourselves and what happen if you get an imprint? We already have so much to tell." She looks so distraught.

"Um, ok. I always knew this was coming but I didn't think it was coming so soon." My head ducks down at her confession. I never wanted to hurt Rikki. She was my first real friend. My first real lover, and she deserved so much more than what I was giving her.

"You've Imprinted." It wasn't a question but a statement. My head snapped to her surprised by her accusation. "um, w-what?"

"You've imprinted. That's why you're pulling away from me." I was shocked. "No I just think we should stop." Rikki rolled her eyes not buying my bullshit in the slightest. " I know you, Alex. You are damn near insationable with sex. The only way you'd turn down an obvious invitation is because you've found your Imprint." Speechless. Few words and I was speechless. She was dead right and I couldn't even lie my way out of it. I shouldn't lie to Rikki to begin with. She deserved better than a brown lie.

Imprint? Is that was that was? That feeling of straight glee. The breath that felt like my first in this world. Wow. My people didn't give it enough credit. That was like a drug. "You're right." I admit with a sigh. "I did find my Imprint." Rikki nods her head away from my guilt gaze. "Are they nice?"

"Wouldn't know. I haven't met them." At this news she snaps her face to mine and gives me a look of disbelief. "Oh. My. God. You Imprinted on the damn Leeches."

"Don't call her that!" I rumble out and I'm glad that everyone is out of the house. Rikki just smiles unfazed by my outburst. "Yes. I did Imprint on a Vampire."

"Which one?"

"The little one." She nods. "She's cute. She fits you." There is an awkward pause between us. " I bet the sex will be just as freaky and ours." She laughs while I push her over to shut her the hell up.

Sick. Unfiltered, full blown, rude ass sickness. That was my current health. It's been about 2 weeks since our meeting with the vampires. 2 weeks since I've seen that beautiful soul that's rocked me to my core. To say I was totally confused was correct. Wolves didn't get sick. Well damn it if I didn't get sick. My hair was oily and flat, face pale and blotted. Red puffy eyes and nose, the whole 9 fucking yards. Mom was worried to wits end and dad wasn't any better. Everyone was currently looking at me try and drink water very slowly in the living room. Even Gavin looked concerned. His pack had taken to coming over everyday. I think it was more so keep an eye on us.

"Let me help you sweetheart." Mom rushed over after I about dropped the damn cup. My first thought was to shake my head no but Thane's grave looked stopped me. He stayed by me the entire 2 weeks, as did Rikki. Our conversations weren't very long but they were deep and extremely cherished. Thane was a big brother to me. Even though I could kick his ass, he was the only one that gave me a good challenge other than my parents of course. A sudden coughing fit sent me barreling forward only to be caught by Thane. "Maybe we should take her to see Dr. Cullen." Rikki piped in. Everyone was in agreement with her. Next thing I knew I was in Dad's arms with trees flying by. So weak. I couldn't even hold me head up to look. I could hear the distant sounds of murmurs.

"Please help us." Came mom. "What's happened?" I'm assuming that was their leader. "She's sick. We don't know with what or how she got it." Everyone was frantic. I could barely scan around me to look at my audience. The entire coven was there, my pack, and Gavin's. "Arg!" That was my voice?! Wow, I'm ashamed. Everyone looked at me in concern save for the gravity deprived bronze haired dickhead. He held a nasty smirk on his face and one arm possessively around my beautiful girl. Upon seeing her face which was twisted with worry, I tried to reach out to her.

"Bring her in please." The Cullen leader says gesturing to his house. My parents wasted no time in going in.

"Carlisle you can't be serious?! Their mangy mutts and you want them in our house?!" That was dick face. An angry snarl came from my pack. Carlisle whipped around to meet his coven mate head on. "They are in need of help and you are being unbelievingly rude." His voice was hard and gaze was clipped and a tad hurtful.

Edward's jaw clenched obviously upset with his leader's words and unwillingness to take his side. The sky grew into a high vanished ceiling that tapered upward. Bright lights assaulted me and I winced harshly in my dad's arms. A cry of whimpers left my throat. I remember seeing his pace face. Up close he was a lovely man to look at. Boxed tight features that held a softness about them. Strong chin, medium nose and even though his eyes were A high yellow gold they were kind looking at me. I then heard murky talking in the other room.

"I will not apologize for speaking my mind."

"Edward if you would-"

"No Alice! They are mutts. I will not associate with them. End of discussion." If I could hear him then I know the others could. "Real charmer you have there, sprite." Viviana quips. A soft growl and followed by louder ones and glass shattering had me up and moving._ I have to protect her. Protect mate. Mate. Protect._ My thoughts took a one track. The startled face of the doctor told me to address him later. He wasn't a threat.

Bounding into view of Viviana, Rikki, and Cuntward crotched and ready. Along with a few of his 'family'. Jasper, Emmet and the Blond Rosalie although she was reluctant. Just as Edward was about to pounce, My body speared his through the front door into the yard. His fell with a hard thud while I shredded every last once of clothing and strength into my wolf form. Dmitri looked like Christmas was early while Thane tensed a little behind me. Everyone was outside, the coven looking in awe.

"See! Carlisle! They are animals! Just look at what she did to-" I tilted my head up and gave a earth rumbling roar shutting up everything in a 20 mile radius. Poor pale pussy looked like he pissed his pants. My stance was hard and tight. The blond looked like she was impressed and the big one just looked ready to play. I felt a cold soft hand on my side. I knew it was my mate but my eyes never left the piss ant on the ground.

"Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean it puppy."

"Puppy?" Cadence whispers. I stand down and sit facing her. Edward stomped off into the woods in a huff like the queen he is but not before leveling me a glare to kill every disease known to man. "Alex?" Dad called out but before I could answer I slumped over exhausted shrinking back to human form. In an instant Thane was beside me with a blanket. I turned and looked to everyone else. The air was tense and a little awestruck.

"Can we keep her?!" Emmet asks his 'mother' jumping around. "I'm not a dog you child of a man." My voice was rough. Fuck I shouldn't have shifted but I couldn't think of anything but to protect. Speaking of which I turned and looked to the beautiful woman beside me. She as lightly stroking my hair smiling at me. My heart began to pound so hard as if to reach her itself. A little purr almost escaped but before it could I jumped back away from her to stop the contact but not before giving myself away to the knowing smirk of the blonde and thane.

"Well I'll be damned." Rosalie whispers. Fixing my glare on her she meets it was adoration and relief? The fuck? Jasper, the other blond male, looks to her and nods. Am I missing something? Before my mind wandered even more I noticed my little woman approaching me again. "You should rest." Her hand moves to touch me again and I move before contact. "Yes I should. Lets go home pack." Everyone looks astonished.

"No! you aren't well!" This time she tackle hugs me from behind. "You must stay and let Carlisle look you over. Carlisle! And Esme can cook for your family!" She looked to her parents hopefully. "I must agree." Esme adds in looking to my parents.

"Please allow us to make up for our son's hurtful words." My mom and dad share a look before nodding. I on the other hand was frozen. Solid. Cool arms wrapped around my waist with perky boobs on my back. Her sent was of lilies and raspberries. Soft nose nuzzling me. My body was on fire.

That dumbass purr decided to come back but with reinforcements. The yard went silent. I knew they were looking at me. A smile was made in my back with more nuzzling. Shaking my fogged brain I jump out her embrace. My wolf whimpered in protest. I glanced around at everyone. Smiles. Every last fucking one of them smiling like damn assholes. Guess the fucking cats out the bag huh.

Alice's P.O.V

My family and myself were all home. Edward was playing chess with Jasper and rose was playing against Emmet in games. Winning at that. Esme and Carlisle were watching with smiles at the family. I took the time to excuse myself to my room for more private matters. I've been doing that a lot lately. Once again I was on my bed biting my lip not to scream out in passion while my hand worked my oh so wet pussy.

I swear I was never this big of a pervert! Not since 2 weeks ago. 2 weeks ago in the eyes of that goddess of a woman. WOMAN! I'm not homophobic but I never have lusted after a woman like this. I felt guilty thinking about another while my mate was downstairs. A hard grunt and I was in heaven. Before I could bask in my glory footsteps fast approaching had me up and downstairs with my family. "Please help us!" The woman pleaded to my father. "What's happened?" "She's sick and we don't know from what." I looked down at the woman that plagued my thoughts.

She looked so sick. Pale as almost myself, bruises from constant contracting muscles, a light shine of sweat coating her beautiful body. She was so weak. Edward was around me in an instant with an arm around me. The look on his face gave me a little disgust towards him. How can he be so smug at a helpless person. It took everything I had no to touch her. The family quickly hurried into the house with the woman. She was perfection to say the least. Even sickly she held my gaze. When my father took her into his office I wanted to run after them but a restraining hand on my arm kept me tightly to the ground. Her pack looked so worried. From the looks of their faces I would guess that she wasn't one to go down easily. I pleaded with Edward to apologize but he refused. Why was I with him? He's so cruel.

"Real charmer you got there, sprite." one of the women said to me. Edward hissed and growled along with her and her pack mates. My brothers and hesitant sister took a stance. Next thing I knew a vase was being thrown at her. She ducked easily with a smirk in place. Before the fight started a blur came in and launched itself at Edward sending them both out the door into the front yard. She was so fast, faster than Edward. While Edward was getting ready to recover she shredded her human form and exploded into a gorgeous pure white wolf. Heckles raised and teeth bared. "See! Carlisle! They're animals! Just look as what she-" He was cut off by the most ear shattering roar I have ever heard. The yard was silent. She looked ready to kill. Not wanting to cause my parents pain for having to watch their son get torn apart I walked to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. So soft and fluffy.

"Please don't hurt him. He didn't mean it puppy." I all but whispered. "Puppy?" I heard someone comment on the nickname. Silly I know. After a little more calming she sat down and grumbled. Edward delivered a righteous glare before taking his leave to the woods. Not soon after she slumped and instantly turned back into a very naked human. Yep that image is going into the spank bank for later. The big guy came and wrapped a towel around her quickly. However grateful, I was a little miffed that he was so close to her. My heart sank a bit wondering if he was her imprint. Then I was just confused that I would be so heartbroken over if my crush had a mate or not. I stroked her long black hair gently. Emmet wanted to keep her and I couldn't agree more with him. She told him that she wasn't a dog then turned to me with those panty dropping blue eyes of hers. So blue. Blue as the Circassian sea. God I wanted her. Badly.

Heart rate picked up and she looked mortified by this. She jumped up and called to her family that they were going to leave. Everyone around looked confused. That's when I knew I had to do something. She couldn't leave yet! I needed to spend more time with her! Never one for much tact when I panic, I tackle hugged her to the ground. I pleaded with her and her family and mine that she had to get checked out and stay for dinner. She smelled so good. Man I want her smell everywhere on me.

An involuntary nuzzle to her back happened. That's when I heard it. She was purring! She liked it! Hell yeah! I smiled and nuzzled harder breathing in her vanilla and peaches scent. My heaven was short lived as she sprang away from me. "Well I'll be damned." My sister commented stunned and happy. What I miss? My goddess looked to everyone annoyed with something. I immediately wanted to kill it whatever it was that was causing her distress. She mumbled something about them being assholes and walked into the house. I followed trying my hardest not to think about her being naked in my house. The attempts were futile.

_**Ok this will have to do for now I suppose. I have to think and write more on this story. I'm a few chaps ahead of you lot and would like to read, hopefully do better with correcting my mistakes. You've been oh so lovely. Rage on. Cheers.**_

_**-Alex.**_


	6. Running Wild

_**Back in action. I will do my best to stay on top of chapters and completeing this story. I will complete this story. I just don't want to be rushed and it turn out crappy so if a week or so goes by without update, I am working on it. Hope you are still with me veiwers and reviewers. Thanks for the love.**_

_**I do not own Twilight or it's peeps. Oc's I do own.**_

Alex's P.O.V

"Sorry about your door. I'll replace it." Came my humble apology. Everyone was in the living room. I borrowed clothes and sat on the couch with my little woman right beside me. And thane was on my left. Rikki had a smug look on her face and Viviana was watching Rikki longingly.

Why was she so blind to the love that girl has for her? "So, do you guys imprint as well?" The Blonde eye candy asked but it looked as if she already knew. "Imprinting?" Emmet was clueless and never paid attention to thing that weren't Rosalie, games, or fighting it seems.

Then it clicked. I am about to kill two birds with one stone. "Rikki close your eyes for me." She looked at me skeptically but did it. I then directed Viviana to stand right in front of her. If I was correct, this was about to be very cool and very scary considering Rikki will tear me a new asshole. When everything was in place it was show time.

"Rikki you can open them now." When she did it an loud gasp took place as she peered into Viviana's eyes for the first time. Brown eyes glazed over and Rikki's heart sped up and she sank to the floor in awe.

"That's imprinting. We look into our imprints eyes for the first time and instantly we know we have our mate. Our reason for existing and nothing else matters. The feeling in euphoric and really it's everything you ever hope to want." Thane placed a comforting hand on my knee. I knew he sensed my sadness. A tiny growl from my right took my head towards it.

Alice was glaring at my feet and thane immediately took his hand away. When Rikki recovered she bounded towards me with such force I had to catch my breath. "You ass hat! That wasn't funny!" We struggled on the ground. She was more embarrassed than anything so I laughed her off.

"Why have you been denying it for so long?" I asked dodging her embrace again.

"Because! Because." She started then trailed off.

"Yes?" "Because what if she didn't want me? I'm not really an angst type of person but who would want me for a mate?" The air held sadness after that statement. "And now you've doomed her to that!" Rikki yelled at me then jumped again. This time, She was sent flying through a wall and in front of me crotched was a snarling little Alice.

The assholes around the room smiled again. After a moment Alice looked horrified at was she had done and quickly apologized. "I'm so so so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." She gave out quickly to Rikki and my pack. They all waved her off without worry.

Viviana walked over to Rikki and picked her head up to face her. Her bottom lip trembled a bit before she gave the mother of all slaps across Rikki's face. "Save me from a mate like you?! You're not worthy of me?! What the fuck Rikki?! You should have let me decide! For years! I have been in love with you thinking I had no chance because you didn't imprint on me! Every day I saw you was hell! Watching you but couldn't touch you! How dare you!" Viviana paused letting it soak in to Rikki. Good for her.

"You stupid, ass." She says once more before wrapping Rikki up into a lip lock. Emmet was smiling like an idiot and Jasper high-five him. Both got smacked by Rosalie. "Have you found your Imprint?" The question was small and scared. Alice looked like she wanted to run away. My wolf was heartbroken and the room went dead silent again. Before I could answer, Edward walked back in and it was like a mood shift. He walked right up to Alice and kissed her deeply. She looked surprised but returned it none the less.

Everyone in my pack doubled over in pain along with jasper clutching their chest. "God! Who's was that?" Trish asked still hunched over. All eyes fell to me.

"What's wrong baby?" Mom asked me. This was too much. I had to get out I can't be here anymore. Edward looked so smug and happy. Arm around Alice.

"Puppy?" She asked looking at me with sad eyes. I looked between her and Edward. The room again was filled with pain and this time everyone dropped to their knees.

"Fuck! Alex, what's wrong babe?! Tells us so we can help!" Troy begged. My breathing increased and everything was a blur. I ran. Ran from the sad faces and the smirking asshole and from the pain. I wish this didn't hurt so much. It hurts so bad. I got to Denali Alaska before I collapsed in pain screaming my lungs out on the ground. I rolled around grabbing my chest tears leaving my eyes. Unfiltered pain leaked from every pour I had. I felt myself fading fast and watched with blurring vision as a woman came into my view.

"You poor thing." She said to me. Voice of bells. She was a vampire with gold eyes like the cullens. Long brown hair with hints of red in it. Heart shaped face and watering eyes. She placed a gentle hand on my face. The last thing I thought before my eyes closed was, what did I do to deserve this?

Alice's P.O.V

Gone. My goddess was gone and I couldn't find her. She ran so fast away from us, away from me. The hole in my chest was gut wrenching. I searched the forest in all directions but she didn't leave a scent for us to follow. After her family recovered from the intense pain they helped me look but they too were not so lucky. "What was that?" Jasper asked them.

"When a pack member experiences a high emotion the entire pack can feel it. I'm interested as to how you felt it." Her father asked.

"Jasper is an empath. He can feel emotions." Carlisle answered. "I have to find her!" Jumping to my feet my arm was caught by Edward. "Let them handle their own problems love." I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. Giving up I just peered out the window willing her to come back to me.

"Please come back." I whispered.

Alex's P.O.V

Mother Fucker this is the headache of kings. "She's waking up." A voice called out cheerily. My eyes opened in alarm due to the voices and foreign feeling. I shot up only to fall to the floor. "Mother of fucking god!" I yelled grabbing my head.

"I like this one! She has fire in her!" My head turned to see a tall woman with reddish purple hair beaming at me. Violet eyes dancing with playfulness.

"Where am I?" I groaned sitting up a little.

"In Kansas Toto." She was a woman version of Emmet.

"Leave her alone, Alexis."

"Toto? Really? Just because I'm a shifter doesn't mean you get a pet name." She smiled at my willingness to play along with her. "I'm Carmen and that wild on is Alexis and her mate Bella. Bella found you in the woods." I grimaced thinking back on that pain.

The woman, Bella, looked like she wanted to hug me or run from me. She stood tucked away in Alexis's arms watching me carefully. Taking note of the room, the rest of the family looked about the same except one was just bored. Three Platinum blonds, 2 males and another redhead. Only her hair was fire and sun. Her disposition reminded me a lot of Rosalie. "This is my mate Eleazar, and these are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Garrett, and Victoria." I nodded to everyone and looked around kind of put out.

"So, what brought you to our neck of the woods?" The one called Garrett asked arm around Kate loosely. My face turned to one of shame and anguish thinking of my beautiful woman in the arms of another. My family would hate me for abandoning them. What sort of pack member am I? Running with my tail between my legs because of some prissy queen. "Hey now, it's ok. We don't want to upset you." Bella came and sat beside me while pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Thank you all and I'm sorry I have disturbed your peace at your home. I am not a danger to you, but I have a lot of guilt and shame on my shoulders that shouldn't be shared. I'm sorry." Everyone looked at me in pity. I hated that look but right now it was strangely comforting. The vibrant red head came over and pulled me to my feet to face her. Her gold eyes gave me a hard look before she spoke.

"We've all done shameful things in our past. All of us bare guilt. We pick ourselves up and move on. We get stronger and we adapt. You can't wallow, you have to fight." She shook me a little at the end as if to instill it into my mind. She had the look of someone who knew what they were talking about. Someone who had seen a great deal and lived to tale the tale. I nodded to her with new found determination. She patted my shoulder and let me go.

"Forgive me for jumping to a new ship but I have never seen an aura like yours before." Eleazar said stepping forward looking me over. "Wow." He whispered.

"Oh jeeze dad don't go all scientist on her." Irina smiled to me. "Aura?" I asked confused.

"I can tell people's gifts by one look. You said that you were a shape shifter?" I nodded waiting on him to think it over. "I'm not entirely sure that's correct." When I gave him a look of doubt he went on. "Other shifters I've come across have a solid color depending on what they shift into. Your's, however, is a mass mix of different colors."

"So you're saying she's rainbow colored?" Alexis stated smirking. I groaned at her horrible gay joke.

"I haven't been awake for 24 hours and you're already dropping the gay jokes. You remind me of another vampire I know, goes by the name of Emmet." They all looked to me strangely.

"Emmet? Emmet Cullen?" Garrett asked. "Yeah, you guys know him?" "We are, cousins of sorts to the Cullens. How is it that you know them?" He asked. While I decided on whether or not to answer fully I took in his whole appearance. Tall, about 6'3 and lanky but built. A few scars like jasper showing his experience, dark short hair and nice red eyes. Red? Red!

"I know what you're going to ask and no, I don't drink for humans. I eat from blood bags." My held breath let loose in relief. He chuckled at that. "You mentioned that others have gifts? Like what exactly?" Everyone knew I was trying to steer away from the questions about home but thankfully they didn't comment on that.

"Well aside from regular vampire gifts a few of us have extra things. Like Kate can send electric currents through her hands shocking people. I can tell other's gifts. Victoria is a renowned escape artist, meaning no matter the situation her instincts keep her to the safest place possible. Garrett has the ability to make shock waves, Bella is a mental and physical shield and can project memories to those she chooses. And Alexis…" He trailed off I looked to her. She had a sexy smirk in place and she held up her hand. It caught fire instantly. To say I was impressed was a huge understatement. How in the hell did so many gifted vampires come to find each other is beyond me.

I wonder if my pixie had a gift. Fucking imprint mind. "What happened to make you so sad and hurt?" Bella cooed. I just leaned against her and sighed heavily. "Well everyone get comfortable. I can't bare to tell this twice." And I told them. I told them how I came to be a wolf. How we met the Cullens and therefore sealed my fate when my eyes landed on the gorgeous woman. Relived the time up to how She had Edward and I was forever a lost soul indebt to her. How I came to their doorstep writhing in pain unable to escape. How my love story was over before it ever began.

By the end Bella, and Carman, looked as if they wanted to cry for me. Victoria wore a look of bothered. Alexis and Garrett pissed off at Edward. The sisters and Eleazar look sympathetic. "My family will hate me for leaving them. But I was in so much pain. Caused them so much pain. It was a coward thing to do." My head hung a little after that.

"Would you like to call them?" Carman asked gently rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I need to get myself together and become better for them." With that I stood and headed for the door only to be cut off by Bella and Alexis. "Where do you think you're going? You can't leave you don't have a place to stay or food or clothes. Since you're not going home you have to stay here." Bella said quickly with her mate nodding to each word. I looked back only to have Garrett be right behind me arms crossed as well. " I agree. You need to train and have a place to sleep. We won't rat you out." A soft smile was on his face.

" I'm sorry I really am but I can't do that. I really can't." Before I could get another word out Victoria was dragging me by the collar into the kitchen

. "You aren't going anywhere. Garrett and myself will train you and help you with your…issues. Eleazar can help you with your gifts and controlling them whatever they are. And that's final. Now, Carman is making you dinner. When you are done call for me." And with that she left out of the house leaving me floored with her sternness. Tanya laughed at my expression before patting my back.

"I think she likes you. Victoria isn't really an expressive person so that's her way of telling you she wants you to stay as well." I nodded and dug into the food Carmen whipped up for me. The room slowly filtered out as everyone went about their business, except for Bella and Alexis. They eagerly sat with me and talked to me about their travels and life. All the while they held each other and I kept thinking about Alice.

Alice's P.O.V

A month. One solid lonely month without her here. Without Alex it was madness. I often visited her pack in hope of news of her return. Her family was a mess worried as well as my family. Everyone except my mate. Sometimes I wonder if Edward was my mate. How rude and mean he is and intolerant to others. It doesn't make any sense to me. Since that fateful day 5 weeks ago when she left. He has been all smiles. Kissing me more than usual. Trying to touch me everywhere. I couldn't. It felt like betrayal. Every touch, kiss, breath on me feels stolen. Since she ran. Ran out of my life and took peace with it. Why do I feel so lonely. Here I am in my room for the thousandth time praying for a vision of any kind telling me she's safe. Giving me hope that she will come home in one peace. None came.

Rosalie's P.O.V

The mood of the family was very melancholy. Everyone missed the wolf girl. Except my ass hole of a brother. He has been all smiles. A few days ago we met the La Push mutts to ask if they had seen her. Their response wasn't so great and neither was our rebuttal. A comment was made by Paul about him and Jacob giving her a reason to stick around and that's all it took for Alice to be across the line tossing Paul around like a rag doll. Now we are at war with them. This is bad. I wonder if she's ok? The girl that came in and demanded our love and respect for her. Who breezed into our life and completed our little pixie sister. She still doesn't know that fuck head isn't her mate. His manipulations on her is sickening. But, Alice is also at fault for being too dense to see it. She should feel it. She doesn't belong with such hate and malice. She deserves better. Her world is stopped and I would give anything to see my sister smile again. With broken families and a war going on we were screwed.

So how much do you hate me? Haha Sorry if you do. Drama, drama, drama. Rosalie's P.O.V will happen a few times during this journey so sit tight. I know her disposition is normally bitchy but I wanted to try a bit of Kind but a dash a hardass Rose. Althought there are a good bit of people into this story it's mainly for body filling purposes. Not a lot of them will have major roles. Maybe a line here or there. Hope you like it and see you soon. Rage on.

_**-Alex**_


	7. Without you

_**I don't own Twilight but the badass people I created to play with them I do own!**_

_**Don't let me lose you on the P.O.V changes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V<strong>

_February_

Another month gone. Another month of loneliness.

**Alex's P.O.V**

_March_

Another month of betrayal. Another month of shame.

**Alice's P.O.V**

_April_

Where are you? I'm begging you to come home. To your family. To me.

**Alex's P.O.V**

_May_

Things are better, but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

**Alice's P.O.V**

_June_

Alex.

**Alex's P.O.V**

_July_

Alice.

**Alice's_ P.O.V_**

The trees were blowing in the wind on this lovely summer day. I wanted to be happy and bask in it but the mood wasn't right for me. The sun's warm rays warming my skin and the way the wind made the trees dance should have been beautiful to me. But it wasn't. So I wandered. Going different places not really knowing were. Still searching.

A growl alerted me out of my trance. The La Push wolves were here and I was alone. Fuck. I took off for my house cursing myself for going away alone in the middle of a war with them. A russet wolf tackled me and I let loose a painful yell. I kneed him in the stomach and made my way back to the house running for dear life. When it was in view, a side hit sent me flying into a tree.

My family ran out and was fending off the pack as best as they could. Soon, Alex's family joined us and it was now a fair fight. Everywhere bodies were flying or fighting. A smoke grey wolf pinned me to the ground and inched towards my face teeth bared. This is my end. I hope my family makes it out alive. Closing my eyes waiting for the end, I heard it. A sonic boom that literally shook the entire forest sending shifters and vampires to the ground the sheer force of it.

She was here.

My Alex. She dug her hand from the earth and stood slowly face carrying the ultimate look of pure rage looking at the wolf on top of me. As soon as I saw her, the wolf was suspended into the air and floated towards her. She eyed him with fury nose to snout before he cringed in fear whimpering. His body flew into a tree with a sickening pop and laid motionless. His heart was still beating so I know he was alive but he was very hurt. She then fixed her glare on every non family shifter

there. They grunted in unison bones popped changing back into humans by force. Was this her doing? Huh, I guess so because they looked just as bewildered as I did.

"This is your first and last warning. Never attack any member of my family or the Cullens again or you will die." Her voice. Oh god how I missed it. It was strong and confident. She left no room for argument. Sam then stepped forward.

"We are at war with them. They crossed the line and the treaty is now void. They will die." Wrong words.

"There is no treaty to rules set by your backwards people. Now heed my warning and leave." She stalked up to Sam slowly peering eye to eye with him.

She's taller than I remember. Hair longer and body even sexier. I can not get turned on now. Too serious, no, no, no, no, damn it. Rosalie sniffed and turned to me with a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Alex. "I am a Alpha! I take no orders from you!" Her eyes turned into a startling electric blue instantly and her voice echoed off the forest air when she spoke next.

"**I **am your **ALPHA**! You will obey me. Now, **BOW!**" Even I recognized the Alpha command when it was said and no later than the words left her lips did every shifter in the woods hit their knees. Even her parents. Aside from having to kneel, they looked so happy and relived. I was with them. Carlisle looked curious as to how she could command every single one of them.

"You are a disgrace to the alpha name Uley." Sam at this point looked ready to shit his pants and run. I couldn't blame him. "Leave." Was all she said and that was all it took for them to stand and scamper away. When everything calmed down, she took a deep breath and turned to face her family and mine. Her eyes faded back into the blue we all know and loved.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. For leaving for being a coward and-" She didn't finish before her pack crushed her in a hug, laughing and crying at her return. Emmet picked her up and hugged her tightly grinning. "You are so bad ass." She laughed and looked like she wanted to cry as well. What was shocking was that Rosalie hugged her just as tight smiling widely.

I walked up to her and everyone cleared away. "Alice-" Whack! Her face turned sideways then she looked back at me with apologetic eyes. "Alice I'm-" Before I could slap her again a red head zoomed in and caught my hand inches from her face and hissed at me.

It took me a moment before I hissed back. Alex broke us up before anything could happen. "Easy Vicky. She has a right."

"No one has a right to hit you." The red head hissed in my face.

Alex turned to me and looked down. "I'm sorry." Is all she said. That's all I needed. I pulled her into a tight hug and clutched on for dear life. "Please don't go away again. Please." I mumbled into her chest.

"Damn, looks like we missed the party." I knew that voice. I turned and saw our cousins from Denali walking towards us with smiles. "Damn you Toto and your powerful mojo ass self." Alexis said walking up with Bella. "How do you know them?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at everyone. "Let's get inside. I owe everyone an explanation." We all nodded and followed her in.

Alex's P.O.V

Once everyone was inside I began. "When I left for…complicated reasons I stumbled into Alaska. I fainted from exhaustion and was found by Bella here. When I woke up I was in the Denali's house." I paused looking around to the pack and vampires. "I was sure that you all were so ashamed at me for leaving. I couldn't come back. So I stayed, after some heavy persuasion from Vicky here." Victoria smirked at me before eyes Alice again.

"Garrett and Vicky trained me and Eleazar helped me with my powers."

"Powers?" Carlisle asked. Ever the curious.

"She is remarkable, Carlisle. The things she can do. I am going to say that she is the most powerful person in the supernatural community." Carlisle hung on to Eleazar's every word.

"She was a complete joy." Carmen adds. My parents look to me with sad eyes. "Pup, we could never be ashamed of you. Never feel like you can't come home to us. We missed you so much." Dad chocked out eyes watering. I felt like shit for putting them through this even more. I looked down with a hard glare until Victoria placed a hand on my shoulder.

Rikki eyed me carefully as did Thane. A small growl erupted from jasper and every head turned to him. I looked at were he was looking. A smile graced my face as I then looked to victoria with glee. "Well, seems like someone has found their mate." Victoria looks just as surprised as Jasper. The two looking to each other dream like. A small purr left her lips and she suddenly looked confused. Jasper flashed over to her and gently touched her face. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen ma'am. I'm so happy to meet you." He places a small kiss to her hand making her blush.

"Wow Vicky. I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." My teasing was short lived as Alexis jumped in. "And you're one to talk, Toto. Need I remind you of what happened when someone found out that Victoria loves to walk around the house naked?" Everyone's eyes came to me. Victoria looked smug and sent me a teasing wink. I blushed and quickly hid my face in my hands. Emmet and Dmitri nudged each other laughing at me.

"Yes well it was quite the sight seeing a blushing wolf trying not to stare at my boobs." Victoria added in furthering my embarrassment. Damn them. A little growl came from Alice this time. No Edward. Huh. Victoria smirked at Alice before she went on.

"Yep. It was flattering how she gazed at me. Eyes roaming my body after a shower." Alice's eyes darkened and the room stilled. "Watching my every step when I went." We knew what Vicky was doing. No matter how callous it was. Alice's growls got louder and she trembled grazing down victoria with her eyes. "Knowing every move I made. Feeling Every. Single. Touch." As soon as the word left her mouth Alice was at her trying her best to tear off a body part. Blurs came around the room with Victoria's amused laugh as she easily fended off my fierce little woman. Feeling the need to step in, I managed to wedge myself between Victoria and Alice who was fuming. My disapproving look leveled Victoria's victorious smile as she threw up her hands in surrender. After things settled I went back to explaining my story.

Alice's P.O.V

Oh that bitch. That evil, smirking, fire crotch bitch. She dares touch MY Alex. Mine! I stood very close to Alex watching her. I was grateful that Jasper didn't jump in but damn it! She deserved it! Now she and Rikki were looking at me with knowing and amused smiles. Bitches. God I'm pissed. I listened to Alexis and Bella gush about Alex and her awesomeness. It was cute. They were completely enamored with her. I'm so happy that Bella found her mate. She is so sweet and loving. Almost like a second Esme. Alexis was good for her.

Bella wasn't the boisterous type and kind of introverted. Alexis brought out her wild side nicely. They completed each other. Makes me wonder about Edward. If I'm said to be happy and cheery. My mate must be hateful and close minded? I didn't deserve a mate like Alex. She would never be mine. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I moved away from her. The room felt cold and I wanted to move right back over to her. Rosalie and Victoria shook their heads in unison. I couldn't face them. Alex leaned over a bit as if subconsciously trying to get closer to me. I wish baby. I wish.

"So what all can you do, pup?" Her dad asked eyes sparkling with love. "Well, um, so far I am telekinetic, can teleport, electromagnetic pulse, can summon and manipulate elements…oh! And I can fly." Awe. That was my state listening to her. Everyone really. No one breath for a few before Emmett came in with, "Show me." And we were right back outside waiting for a show.

Alex's P.O.V

After everyone was gathered into the back yard I took some deep breaths and closed my eyes. Soon, I felt the familiar power surge in my chest and brought it up letting it spread throughout my body. Audible gasps were heard while my hands turned blue with electric current around them. Bringing it forward my hands lifted to the sky and lightening shot up from them cracking loudly all around.

I chanced a glance at my family and the Cullens to see all of them awestruck. Now was the time to show off. My feet left the ground, hands still surging while I hovered. My lips came to a little smirk and I shot off into the sky creating a sonic boom. This feeling was so free. The clouds and sun saturating my skin with warmth and dew. After a while I headed back landing in front of the crowd and a hard thud. Emmet was the first to break the silence.

"That was so fucking awesome!" Everyone laughed and shook their heads at his antics. The padding of light feet quickly approaching halted all laughing. Oh joy, the self righteous prick was back.

"What is all the commotion about?" he demanded in his oh so lovely voice. Princess looked around them spotted me. "Well. I see she found her way home. Told you it was nothing to worry about." He saunters over to Alice and grabs her tightly tucking her into his side_._

That feeling again welded up inside me but I was better prepared. Victoria and Rikki gave Edward a look of utter disgust. The yard went silent and I could tell that eyes were now on me. "You all must stay for dinner. It's a celebration for Alex." Esme spoke hopefully. Tension eased off a little at the kind woman's plea to us.

"We would be delighted. I feel like we owe you so much for helping us look for our lost treasure." My mother says walking up to Esme.

"No, none of that. We were happy to help and besides you saved us from the wolves."

"Wolves?! What did those mutts do?!" Princess demands from his mother.

"It's nothing Edward, They helped us fend them off."

"until 'Alpha' here laid down the law on their furry asses!" Dmitri cut in smiling. My stomach turned at the tone Esme used. As if she was afraid of him. That would change with a fuckin quickness. "I think I may sit out this, celebration, and take a rain check." Came my response. As if on demand, the response's came at me. "Oh no way! Come on Alex!"

"I must ask you to please reconsider." Carlisle asked after Cadences outburst. His mate had a crest fallen expression. Edward took that and ran with it once again putting me on my last thin nerve. "You shouldn't be ungrateful to an offer as generous as the one my mother has offered. But I guess it is to be expected." That did it.

"You should learn to either speak in a non condescending manner or keep your fucking mouth closed. I have tolerated your childish and down right rude comments for far too long Edward. This is the last time I will hear your bigotry you arrogant fool." During my speech I slowly inched forward towards him. The flicker of fear I saw in his face gave me satisfaction to the max. I could tell my eyes had chanced colors due to my anger. Good, helps accent the point.

"Shut you down, princess!" Alexis called out laughing hard. Bella snickered behind her while my Denali family looked proud. Alice steps closer to Edward hanging on to his arm. That cut me deeply but now wasn't the time to let it show.

"I'm sorry for my mate's hurtful words. Please forgive him." She spoke softly, pleading me with big round eyes. Something in my broke a little. Pain was constant at this point. She chose him. She will always chose him. Never let them see you cry, Alex. Face of stone. And that's what I did. My gaze hardened putting a halt to the intense emotions coming from me. Jasper gasped at the feeling, or lack there of.

"Fine." This time my family, Denali's included, gasped at my frigid, detached tone. What did they expect? This is how it has to be. If I wasn't to be with her then I had to keep my emotions to myself. Face of stone, Alex. "I am very sorry to have to decline your invitation Esme. You are a lovely soul and I appreciate you." Her eyes watered at me hoping I would change my mind.

As I turned , my path was blocked by Victoria. "You aren't going anywhere but in that house. Sit your ass down, and celebrate with your family." For a moment I challenged her with my eyes. She was use to me deflecting and running away. After a moment I gave in with a slight nod. Esme beamed and blurred into the house to start. My mother and Carmen right behind her. My father and Carlisle discussing some things with Eleazar. My pack and the rest of the Cullens talked excitedly. Emmet challenging Coasta, Dmitri, and troy to games.

Edward took up residence beside Alice who was staring at me intensely. Face of stone. Neutral was my expression. Outside I was the epitome of together, inside I was shredded, cut deeply to the core and burnt. Victoria and Rikki watched me closely. It wasn't alarming until Thane sat beside me and I scooted away. The look in his eyes caused a slight relapse in my façade and my pack all grunted and looked at me.

"Alex?" Alice called out.

"Yes?"

_"_Are you ok?" Ha! Was I ok? Hell no! The brief anger caused Jasper to peek in with interest. Face of stone damn it!

"Fine." Clipped and cold cut her off at the head. The scowl Edward held on his face for me was putting me on edge even more. Victoria sensed the change and moved closer to me. I calmed a little and settled back closer to her and Thane. Finally dinner was served and everyone chatted excitedly. Rikki and Viviana were getting along very well. I was glad. Victoria, although watching me, seemed to be doing great with her new mate. At the request of Esme, my pack and myself stayed longer to talk with the Denali's and Cullen's. Alice was still studying me.

Edwards P.O.V

My house is full of mutts. Corrupting my family. They even got to the Denali's. No surprise, they were always weak for such filth. Given the chance I would eradicate them all. How dare they fill my land with such unholy filth. The first to go would have to be that Alex bitch. I see the way she watches MY mate! An outrage! She is powerful but not without weakness. I already lost one mate to the stupid fire wielding bitch Alexis. After Alex she was next and I would reclaim Bella. First I have to break Alex's spirit. And I know just how to do it.

"Love? May I speak with you? I would like to apologize properly for my actions." My mate looked to me skeptically before nodding. Good. We head to our room where I close the door and press her against it.

"I need you now Alice. I've denied you for too long." Her body hummed with anticipation. She almost protested but I covered her heated mound and rubbed gently. When I knew she wouldn't protest, I shredded both of our clothes and wasted no time in diving into her with my hard cock. She wailed out in pleasure at the abrupt contact.

God was she tight. Head thrown back and legs wrapped around me I was close. I wanted to make as much noise as possible. To let that DOG know she was MINE! In that final thought, I emptied inside her spent and happy. We both panted heavily unneeded air. Her feet back on the ground, it was now time to go back downstairs to bask in my glory. I know they heard us. I was counting on it. The look of utter devastation on her face was music to my ears. A well hidden smirk from my parents put the cherry on the cake.

Alex's P.O.V

Words cannot describe the unimaginable pain that surged through me. My everything was soiled. Every moan, every thrust, every grunt was embedded into my mind for all eternity. How can one have such pain like this. The house was silent when they returned. I could smell him. All over her. IN her. I can't. Too much. The smirk that adorned his face was even more of a kick to my heart.

"Alex?" Dad asked as I staggered to my feet panting roughly. Eye all around the room kept demand on my current problems. Too much! A roar split from my mouth that ended as a wail of pain. Electricity cracked and boomed all around me.

"Alex!" Came the cries. TOO MUCH! Next came silence. I was in a cave somewhere. I knew I had teleported away. I can't do it. I thought I was strong. I was nothing. A coward. Never good enough. Never.

Alice's P.O.V

I should have known.

Edward had finally hit a soft spot with Alex. She put him in his place with his ever rude comments to her and her family. I was glad in a way, but I didn't want him hurt. He was my mate after all. When he asked to speak with me privately I almost said no. The look on his beautiful face made me cave in. Once inside, he shoved me up the wall with a look of lust and determination.

"I need you now Alice. I've denied you for too long." and with those words I became undone. In an instant our clothes were torn apart and he was inside me. Roughly moving with such speed and lack of grace. Admittedly, it was rather painful. I doubt Alex would be this rough. As soon as the thought entered my mind he pushed harder and harder until the twitch on his dick told me he was close. And then, disappointment. He was done.

His seed spilling in me and my feelings confused and jumbled. I was nowhere near nirvana. Our first time was suppose to be bliss, filled with love and passion. I felt nothing. Nothing but loss, pain, and betrayal.

Once clothed and back downstairs with the families it was dead quiet. Our parent's face held strong disappointment. Emmet looked out of sorts and jasper conflicted. No doubt dealing with all the emotions in the room. The pack looked murderous and Rosalie's face held disgust. Alex's, broke my undead heart. Pain. Unfiltered, refined pain. I watched her eyes dim with endless hopelessness before they shook to that electric blue. A mighty roar peeled from her mouth that trailed into more pain. My desperate pleas to her where drowned out by everyone trying to help. Something needed to happen. Her pack were on their knees, some crying out in pain along with jasper with victoria by his side.

And then she was gone. My angel was gone again. Vanished into thin air. Just like the last time. In that moment I was truly dead. She left me again with nothing. My "Mate" feigned shock. He wasn't hurt. I know he hates Alex. Alex. Baby, where'd you go? It shouldn't have been this bad. Things shouldn't have been so tight.

I should have known though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok So We have a look into the crazy mind of Mr. Edward Cullen. Alex is gone again and Alice screwed up big time. Things will get better! P.s: Fan fiction is doing some crazy things with the upload site so sorry if it's hard to read. Until next time.<strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	8. Face of Steel

_**I'm looking at the views going up and up and up. Thanks to all that stopped by. Even you think it's rubbish, I appreciate you. **_

_**Max(guest), I'm glad you like this story and are attached to Alex. She has a long road of growing up to do. This chapter is dedicated you!**_

_**I do not own the stupidly expensive Twilight rights. I own my OC's :)**_

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

I haven't left this cave in days. My body was weak and malnourished now. I could barely stand. If I didn't eat soon, things would get really shitty. Not that it matters. Fuck! How could she! She falls to him without a second thought. She is supposed to be strong. She's not mine to protect. _Face of stone._ She isn't with me and I have to accept this. _Turn it off._ I have to bottle up these wasted feelings and cast away this, this…damaging emotion that has caused me so much pain. I hurt my pack again. My parents. I wasn't there. I'm not there. _Close it up._ Time. Yes. I have time. I will forget this. _Turn it off._ The time is now to let this go and build a new life. _Shut it down. Just turn it off, Alex. _Yes, I will. I will turn it off. No more. They will be better off without me. _Off._ And with that, I crawled out cave slaughtering the first ten heard I came in contact with.

It was warm and sunny day today. Light blue breeze. I wandered for hours around the forest. I have no idea where I am. No sense of time or day of the week. It's been about 2 weeks since I've been gone I know that much. I haven't had the desire to leave this forest. A rather foreign smell filled my nose and without thought I shifted. There seemed to be about 5 of them. Shifters. Hunched and ready, they came from the north. The leader looked at me curiously.

She was a grey and brown wolf with black tipped ears. Her beta, a dense ash color and a little smaller. Two of them were twin wolves showing their relation not only in shifting but in blood. Brothers no doubt. They were a red- orange color and silky smooth. The last was tiny and a chocolate brown. The most inexperienced I'm sure. They held a strong bond from the vibe I was getting from them but still no match for me.

The ash wolf moved in front of the Alpha so she could shift. When she stood, she was a mocha color but fairer, green grass eyes, and stood about 6'0. Even for a shifter she was fit. "We aren't here to fight." Her tenor voice rang out to me. That's good news. You would lose.

"Can you please shift back so we can talk. After some heavy thought, why not. When I was done eyes lingered on my body. Yeah, I know I look good. "Who are you?" I asked her. The Beta rumbled a little at me but was quickly hushed.

"I am Ceia. This is my pack. We live a little ways north of here with our tribe. We were doing patrol when we caught your scent." She had a light Spanish twain to her voice. "Where am I?"

"Deep in Peru. What is your name? We've never met someone like you before. You are quite large for a female shifter." " The same could be said about you. I am Alex. My kind, I'm told, is very rare. I'm a Redmane wolf." At this her pack gapes at me while talking amongst themselves. "Are you here to make trouble?" She was strong. Not easily intimidated. An honorable woman.

"No. I am merely wandering. I had no sense of direction before you lot showed up."

"Then you are welcome to rest and eat with my tribe. There is much we wish to ask if you are willing to share." Hmm. Maybe. She is rather good looking. "Thank you. I will talk with your tribe for a time." The ash wolf grumbled but followed us as we left for their home. It was well hidden and I can't believe I haven't stumbled upon it yet. The guards were also shifters. Large hazel ones watching us with curiosity.

The village was tiny and cute. Huts sat on the ground and some in trees. A little tiny city really. Children ran and played but stopped once we entered. Nudity wasn't really a problem given I'm sure the majority were shifters were nude quite a bit. I was given hand made pants and shirts before we went into the biggest hut. Several men sat in a circle talking to one another.

"Ah, Ceia, you've been busy. What have we here?" The middle one asked. I assumed he was chief. He was a kind looking man graying long hair but strong bones and rippling muscles for his age. No telling how old he really is. Ceia bowed respectfully then answered him. "Father, she was lost and wandering around. She is like us. Well, sort of. She is Redmane." The men all looked and murmured to one another. I hope this doesn't happen all the time.

"You are very special young one. What tribe do you come from?" My face contorted a little. He wanted to know about my pack. _lie. _"I don't come from a tribe. I am my own wolf. My methods are different and I have seen a lot in my short years." He studied me for a moment. "What is it you want from us?" " Nothing really. I will keep my manners but, if I could stay for a while, just to get my Barings, I would leave peacefully. I will even patrol with your wolves." At this several heads turn to me.

"You wish to join us?" Ceia asked as if she wasn't expecting it. I'll admit, being a lone wolf was lonely and unfulfilling. But I was a new girl. No one would hurt me again. NEVER again. "I do." came my response with a slight nod.

"We will discuss this. For now, you will be watched for our safety. Ceia will show you to your hut so you may clean and rest. Join us tonight for our feast." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. I guess kindness was common with Ceia and her family. If I could help it, no harm would come to this tribe. Not while I was here. The hut that was to be mine was cute. Little but accommodating.

"You will find fresh water in the middle of the circle and new clothes for you on the bed."

"Thank you Ceia. You are too kind." We stared for a moment at each other. Me out of lust and want. Her out of curiosity and respect. After I cleaned and rested a bit, I made my way to the giant fire circle and quickly found Ceia. She was dressed in I guess her formal clothes and face paint. As were the people around her.

"Alex! Here!" I sat and smiled at what I thought was kind but it just seemed to be creepy. "This is Ajax. My beta." I nodded to the man beside her. He looked to be around 25 with brown hair and hard grey eyes. He barely acknowledged me. I would have to keep clear of him if I didn't want a fight. "This is Van and Zaylen." The two boys smiled widely and shook my hand. On the contact I tensed a little but returned it none the less. Identical to the core they were. Dusty blonde hair, light hazel eyes, around 6'1 each. "You are a magnificent wolf. Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time. Creepy.

"The little one here is called Kyaden." This was interesting. In wolf form it looked like a female wolf, but in human form he was 5'10, shy features, black hair, blue eyes but very kind smile. This wolf was very young.

"I know I'm little. I am 15 years old." Yeah very young.

"And you do patrol?" I asked looking from him to his Alpha.

"He is young but we start young. Experience is only gained when one does the work to gain it." Ceia tells me. She makes perfect sense.

"Then I commend you young one. You are brave and will serve your people very well." At my compliment, the pack, minus Ajax, beams to me. The chief announces the feast and it begins. The food was fucking to die for. Huge salted hams and deer shanks, mixed wild fruits and vegetables. Homemade ale and tribal dancing. I looked around an was floored at the scene. Families, men, women, children alike with sun shattering smiles basking in their love. The view made my façade crack a little and I was hurt thinking about my pack. A hand grasped my shoulder gently pulling me from my musings.

I looked up into the face of the Chief as he peered back with understanding and sympathy. "You carry such harsh burdens on you young one. You look for answers, but you can't hope to find them or ever begin to understand them before you find and understand yourself." And with that he was gone back to his people. Can anyone say fucking Yoda?! I know he's right though. But The unanswered question is, who am I?

Rosalie's P.O.V

I'm going to kick her ass. Her tan, furry ass. She has been gone for over a month, Again! I don't blame her really. We are kind of the same. The heartache and pain, too much. Her pack and family have been searching with us for weeks. Not a trace. But we will never stop looking. She means too much to them, to us. Her pack has been over every day, almost to the point of living with us. Her parents are a wreck and are blaming themselves. My parents are worried for her health. Emmett is sad, Jasper is dealing with everyone's emotions. Victoria is heart broken which doesn't help jasper, but they both put on a brave face. The Denali's are depressed. The sisters huddle together and tear with water that will never fall. Bella sobs daily in Alexis's arms. Alice is, well, she is distraught. She sits in her room and searches the future for her. Her Mate. All she can get is blurs. We have to all but push her out the window to hunt. I, Myself, am ok. She is family to us. How could she?! She left us again! So damn selfish! She could have stayed and talked to us! To me! She didn't have to fucking leave! She! She could have… oh who the fuck am I kidding. I'm lost without my adopted sister. Alex, come home. We need you.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

Alex's P.O.V

"Rhythm, Alex, rhythm. Every strike, every pounce is an art. A look into your inner self. Tap into your center, your very core!" It was one of my many private lessons with chief. He was teaching me not only to fight with deadly intent, but fight with reason and passion. "Every swing of your fist or paw has purpose. You! Have purpose, Alex." I glanced towards where Ceia has entered but continued. Chief smiles warmly at his kin before stopping me. "That is enough for today. You are doing well. Rest before Patrol tonight." I bow to him briefly before going over to Ceia. She smiles happily at me as I hug her lightly.

"You looked good today." "Careful. Words like that will get you in trouble." We both laugh before we continue to stare at one another.

"Ey! We have a village to protect you two. Let's get a move on!" Ajax calls out to us. We laugh before separating. Ajax over the years has become easy to get along with. I understand his mistrust of me back then. He was protecting his tribe, and I was foreign to him. A few years ago While we were out a few Red-Eyes attacked and had Ajax pinned. I took them out and saved his ass. Since then he has been a very dear friend to me. Ceia and I have grown close as friends. There is an underlying tension between us. Much like there was with Rikki and myself. But we didn't dare cross that line. She knows of my past as does her father and the rest of the pack. Incidentally, I have fallen in love with this Village. The pure happiness radiating off of the proud people.

I have taken several children under my wing. Well, they flocked to me and wouldn't leave so I've put up with them. My closest charge is called Nicklaus. He is 3 and is going to be top of his class. The next is Elijah, he will make a great beta. Next is Grayson and Cristyon. Last is Kole. They are all around the same age, give or take. I've never met a shifter that would shift so young. But I guess that with this tribe starting young they would have to shift young. The genes make them age faster than they should be they stop when they reach age 18. It is pride when I see them all .

Klaus and I are the closest with Elijah next. I love them all to pieces and would gladly die defending them. Heading out to patrol with my friends, Klaus runs up to me with Elijah in tow. " Lex goes?" His wide candy brown eyes peers up to me. Ceia gives a light 'aw' watching. The boys in the pack tease as is expected.

"We will return around supper. Will you be a good boy until then?" I ask him kneeling. He shakes his head vigorously before latching on to my bent knee. "No! Stay!" It almost broke my heart even more. As I fought back tears Elijah was sitting down waiting for me to speak. Always the intuitive one. He would be an excellent beta.

" Little one, this is no way an alpha should act. An alpha is strong and understanding. They execute duty for the good of their people." My voice sang out to him. He stiffened and looked up with a still sad but harder expression. "I will be good." Klaus moves to stand by Eli who straightens up. I hated that they were taught so much at a young age. Where was the time for their childhood? Their merriment? Their freedom. An encouraging hand pulled me from my musings by Ajax. Standing tall with Klaus and Eli matching me as well as they could, "Train until sun down, then wash and meet with us for dinner." And I was off. _face of steel. _Ceia followed behind my tense posture, no doubt about to question my coldness towards the younglings. But once we were out of rang we shifted and there was no need to ask what my thoughts were.

About 3 hours in, we came across a few scents that were new to the area. Vampires. Old and strong. And, Wolves. Oh no. Oh god no! No, no, NO! They couldn't have found me. I was doing so well. Repairing myself. How could they. Well, I have been gone 3 years. It was only a matter of time. The horn sounding back from the village brought us all racing back. When we reached the village, everyone was scattered. Running to safety behind the guard and the pack. Heavy and light steps quickly approached us. Everyone was locked into place and waiting. This was it. My fear coming to look me in the eyes. _Face of steel, Alpha._ Came my comfort words. And with that, my face blank as could be, jaw squared and body tense with anticipation. My breathing ceased when the entrance to the village was filled with beat up, and angry faces. Golden eyes, and woodsy scents alike staring me down in hurt, and frustration. It was well deserved what was coming to me, but I swore years ago that I was NOT to shattered like that again. So, I would just have to endure it.

"Alex." Came the broken whisper. "Hello mother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, Alex is comfronted and the next chap will be up in a few mins. I can't leave it like that. drives me nuts so I'm sure it will drive you nuts. <strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	9. It's now or never

_**I wanted to try something a little different with the P.O.V's so to start with you will have Alex's Mother's P.O.V. And later, Bella's P.O.V. I hope it turned out the way I envisioned it. Things from here on get pretty hardcore. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I nos owns nos twilight. You guys rock. :)**_

* * *

><p>Gina's P.O.V<p>

When we came through to the clearing, to say I was surprised was an understatement. My little girl standing there tense at the sight of us. Maybe she thinks we hate her? Maybe she hates us. I know of her Imprint on the little Cullen girl. So badly did we all want to tell her, Alice, of who she belonged with. That stupid child of a man that has her so wrapped up in his mind. His true nature showing in his very eyes. Darling Esme and Carlisle are so absorbed in his lies and white knight façade that they can't truly see what he is. A monster. His vampirism is no excuse for his nature. What person fights to keep apart true loves? My darling girl didn't deserve this. I, myself, have come to almost resent Alice for being deafeningly blinded to his lies. How these years hurt without Alex.

Clay and I have gone over every possible thing that could change this. My poor husband. It was everything he could do to keep the Pack together and not run wild looking for their Alpha. The new Vampires from Denali where mostly in the same boat as us. The three sisters ready to jump and storm after her with the pups. Rosalie wasn't any better. Oh she played vain and free of care but her eyes told her story. She missed Alex just as much. Now here we are in front of her and this pack. Everyone of them looks confused at our arrival. My darling child looks pained. Her face of steel is cracking looking at me. I've got her now. She can't lie to dear mama.

"Alex." The whispers of my voice carried to her. "Hello Mother." She sends back jaw tensing that much more. I see her deliberately not looking at Alice and Alice knows as well. She goes to take a step forward but is halted by a strong growl coming from the woman on Alex's right.

"Sweetheart, why?" I knew why but for those who didn't I kept up the game.

"You know why. I know you do. But it doesn't matter anymore. That is in the past and over. It will never happen." Each word is a sickening blow to my heart for her. She's giving up. "After all of this?" I asked. She pauses looking to all of us. "Yes."

"So after three years! And before that almost 8 months! It doesn't matter to you?! WE don't matter to you?!" Rosalie steps forward anger coating her. Whimpering from Alice doesn't go unnoticed. I look at Rosalie with understanding. She nods to me and Victoria before turning back to Alex. We'll see if you can give up after this baby girl.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Oh hell no! She did not say that it doesn't matter! I will not let her fucking give up just because she is too scared of being hurt! I've been through mental, physical, and emotional hell and have over come. Her mother nods to me in approval as does victoria. We will not let her get away again. Alice's whimpers fuel the need even more. My family will be whole again goddamn it! "Why did you leave? What caused you so much distress that you fled?" My stance softens a little.

"Something that won't be a factor again" She says. Ok Rose, don't fuck this up. "So if it doesn't matter anymore then why can't we know?"

"Leave it alone Rosalie." Oh no I won't.

"You left your family twice! Not once, TWICE! WE looked for you. Searched for your coward ass for years! And we don't deserve to know why you left us? We trusted you!" I know it was a low blow. The growling form Alice let me know that I was pissing her off. She was held back by our mother and father. Edward seems to be deep in thought about this. I must keep an eye on my thoughts.

"I am not a coward! I did what was best for the family!" She's getting agitated, good. "And why couldn't we decided on what was best for us? Huh? Why couldn't we know what was so dangerous that it couldn't happen and keep you in our lives?" Her face hardens once again. She flashes briefly to Alice and Edward then back to me. Uh oh, she's shutting down again. I'm bringing out the big guns.

Victoria's P.O.V

Alex's demeanor caved a little with Rose's inquisition. After knowing the youngling for a few years she's not as unreadable as she thinks. I see the pain and hurt within her. It could be avoided with a simple conversation. It became clear that she wasn't going to make such a decision without a push. The chivalrous fool that she is doesn't like coming between families and relationships. It will/ has crippled her. Didn't she understand that this Bond could kill her? It already has begun. However strong she may be, her eyes are sunk in and dark. There is almost no light left in them. Her structure is lanky and wobbly. Even her breathing seems ragged. Rose was losing her so it was time for reinforcements.

"Alex." She slightly twitches at my voice. "You are an Alpha of royal bloodline. What you have done has been a terrible crime to the people you love and protect." She growls at me. "I did it to protect them!"

"Protect how?! You ran! You didn't want to protect anyone! You left!" The packs began to get antsy. The new arrivals and ours are looking at each other. Most shaking at the raised voices.

"I did protect them!" Taking a few steps forward rose joins back in. "Oh yeah? Protect who, Alex? Look around! You caused more hurt than you 'Protected'."

"No it's not suppose to be like that. I did it-"

"Well then enlighten us! What was it?!" I scream to her she's almost there.

"You don't understand! I had- sh-"

"WHO WERE YOU RUNNING FROM, ALEX?!"

"ALICE!" Gotcha bitch. Rose and I stand down. "I was protecting Alice."

The yard goes quiet. After some time Alice blurs forward to Alex startling her friends. "What were you protecting me from?" It was the most she has spoken in years. That one line held so much power that it almost made Alex buckle. She turned away from her but Alice had none of that. Two gentle fingers turned her back to her piercing gaze.

Alex's sighs shakily, "Show them Bella."

Alice's P.O.V

When we came into view of Alex and her friends I was so relived. So many years without her. I hadn't been able to feel until then. She looked so sad. It was painful to watch her look at everyone but me. Edward was by my side. He rarely left my side since she left. No matter how hard I pushed him away, he always came back. Throughout the days the disgusted looks and sympathetic looks coming from both my family and Alex's where too much to handle. I haven't let Edward touch me since that fateful day I lost everything. Now, looking upon her face killed me. No emotions. My feet moved me closer on instinct but was held tight when a growl came from my angel's side. Who does she think she is? Alex is MINE! Alex's mom speaks and still no glance to me. Her voice is clipped. Does she hate us? Why is she being this way. Rose starts yelling at her. Calling her a coward for leaving. A low rumble escapes before I can catch myself. Alex is getting angry with Rose. What does she expect to happen? If rose pushes her she will leave again. Just the thought is enough to make me sick to my stomach. Edwards hand tightens around my arm. She can't leave again. NO! I won't let that happen again. Where she goes I go!

"ALICE!" She screams suddenly. My head snaps to her. Silence everywhere. "I was protecting Alice." Ripping my arm away from Edward, I'm standing in front of her so fast I doubt anyone caught the movement. "What were you protecting me from?" My voice was weak and exhausted. Foreign even to me. She turned away from me but no, I will not let it go. Bringing her head back to me gently, she sighs roughly and speaks. "Show them Bella."

Bella's P.O.V

The defeated tone Alex used broke my non beating heart. It was all out there now. Everyone looked to me for the unanswered questions. My mate, Alexis, gave me a comforting squeeze around the waist before releasing me. "You all may feel a slight discomfort." With the warning in place I began.

_Projected Memories_

_The woman on our couch sat up grabbing her head and swearing to god at the pain. She looked like someone who has been dealt a bad hand in life at such a young age. Then again, haven't we all? Introductions were made and we learned what she was willing to share about her. Her name was Alex. Her obvious comfort being around vampires told us we weren't the first she's come into contact with. She stares off into space for a minute with an almost dying expression. I asked what happened to her that made her hurt so much. That she felt she had no other option but to run to our home unknowingly. After a good deal of contemplation, she launched into her story. _

_"My 18th birthday 23 years ago was when I first phased. The pain was terrible. I was so scared facing the unknown. When it happened, I became reborn in a sense. The white wolf they called me. I don't know what the history is behind my genetics but that's me. With the help of my pack and family I took it slowly. One day at the time. We trained, fought, lived together for years. One day we were all summoned to meet the new supernatural's that were moving in. Vampires with golden eyes. I was so excited to meet them. They were beautiful. I even named them, ha. Carlisle, The kind with his mate, Esme, The mother. Jasper, the solider. I knew right away he has seen a great deal and I couldn't wait to ask him questions. Emmett, the childish brute and his mate Rosalie the bombshell. Her beauty was unlike anything I've ever seen at the time. I have plenty of names for Edward but I shouldn't mention them in polite company." We all laugh at this because we all know too well of Edward._

_ "Then I saw her. The reason I was made. Alice, the pixie-pire. From the moment I laid eyes on her she stole everything I believed in and dropped me to my knees with realization. God is she beautiful. My entire being was remade to fit her, and her me. I Imprinted." My family and I sat in silence listening to her speak of Alice. I've never seen such love pouring from one being in my existence. The Bond she shared with Alice was incomprehensible. Making the love stories of the world look like shameful acts. Alexis pulled me closer all of us living through her Imprinting experience with her._

_ "But then, Edward happened. He has her as his mate. I don't want to cause trouble so I settled for being a friend. A friend that lived in the shadows. I didn't know at the time that I had to see her At least once a day for a while so I could stay healthy. I became sick. My parents didn't know what to do. They rushed me to the only supernatural doctor we knew, Carlisle. He treated me as best he could. Edward quickly voiced his displeasure about us wolves being in his home. The mind-reader held a constant smug look on his perfectly chiseled face at my discomfort. How can such hate exist in one person? I'm quickly finding out." A little growl escapes her. Kate, Tanya, and Irina sit beside her to let her know she wasn't alone. It was becoming clear to us what had happened but we let her push on to get it all out. "Edward said some hurtful things about my family and me and a fight almost broke out. All I could think about was protecting Alice. Protect my mate. Edward and I went flying out the door and I shifted. Seeing he was outnumbered, he left with a look of promise to make me suffer. And he did. I thought for a while that Alice felt the same about me but she was just protecting HIM. She would always choose him. He returned and made a show of kissing her. It hurt so much. Like I couldn't breath. So, I left thinking it would help. Now I can't go back, not right now."_

_Memory Skip_

_It was a week after Alex's arrival to our humble little home and with each day she grew stronger but weaker at the same time. Victoria had taken Alex under her wing with training as did Garrett. They favored the young wolf teaching her to be competent in battle. Each day she got a better, in fighting that is. Eleazar helped her identify and control her gifts. One afternoon She set Carmen's drapes on fire and was on the run from the mother vamp for 2 days. Two months later Victoria found Alex sitting at our little pond crying and doubled over in pain. _

_The bond was punishing her for not being near her imprint. But she wouldn't go to her. So victoria held her for hours. Weeks went by and everyday we watched Alex get better with training and worse with her emotions. She became stone, and detached from us. Still we formed a little bond with the powerful wolf. She barely reacted to the news that Eleazar found on her Bloodline. _

_"Alex, your heritage has been around before the Voltori was formed. The white wolves, royals, safe guarded our world since time was forged." He spoke excitedly. "And why aren't there many of me now?" She asked not really there for the conversation. Eleazar looked uncomfortable but told her non the less. "Well there was a war with some of the nobles. It lasted for millenniums. When Vampires came along, and the Voltori, they all but eradicated the wolves. Playing both sides, making them exterminate each other." Alex nodded and waited. "The line you follow came from the 5th queen that Imprinted on a non royal wolf. She was cast from her family leaving her sibling to take the throne. That is how your race survived. You may be the last. The Volturi tried to wipe out all knowledge of The Redmane Line in their reign." Dead eyes stared back at Eleazar and he sighed in pity._

_ "The powers your people have goes unmatched by anyone. You are the Alpha of Alpha's. The ruler. Does that mean anything to you?" He asked almost desperately. Alex nodded tightly to the man looking around. "I'm sorry Eleazar but if that is all I need to go train with Garrett." And with that she was gone back. 4 more months passed. She was extraordinary. I wish we could help._

_ Watching her take on Alexis, Garrett, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Victoria was like magic. She barely lifted a finger. Garrett charged her with combative combinations and mild shockwaves. She simply tossed them back to him with a flick of her wrist. Tanya, and Kate, the strongest of us due to age, rushed her attacking from the ground and air boxing her in for my mate to shoot a few balls of fire at her. I watched her halt Kate with a look freezing her in place. Taking Tanya by the shoulder and throwing her into the woods before she put up a wall of ice turning Alexis's fireballs to steam and water. Eleazar and Victoria, both having been trained by the Voltori guard attacked while she was turned to my mate. She simply bent down from a kick and uppercut victoria while sending a frozen Kate into Eleazar. She was magnificent. They were all very proud of her. That's when it happened. She doubled over in pain again but it was different. "Something's wrong." Is all she said before took to the skies flying away. We all sprinted to action knowing where she was going. She headed towards the problem, she was going home._

_Memory End_

When I pulled back my power from everyone, they looked stunned. The new pack she was with didn't look surprised due to her having explained this I'm sure. Neither did my family but sadness coated their faces. Her Pack and The Cullens looked horrified having seen the pain that she went through over Alice and because of Edward. Edward, the tool, looked infuriated at having been found out. He charged before anyone could act but was cut off by Victoria body slamming him into the ground. Her friend Rikki had been so angry she shifted and was now growling at Edward advancing slowly. Poor Carlisle and Esme looked distraught over his actions but didn't interfere. Edward stood and faced everyone.

"Why did you do it?" Alice asked shaking with anger. "Because, you are mine. This mutt is not your mate. She can never mate with you. You belong to me. I lost one mate to that fire spewing bitch Alexis and I will not lose you." My mate crouches growling warningly at the boy. I was never his. He is truly sick. "You played me. Almost cost me my mate!"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR MATE! I AM YOUR MATE!" He charges again be doest make it far. Rikki is on him like flies on shit. He is experienced and very fast so the fight was a little unfair but she was holding her own. Unable to hold off any longer, her imprint joins along with Rose and now he is outmatched. Seeing his demise, he flees like the coward he is.

Edward's P.O.V

The memories of that mutt hit me like an onslaught. I saw her disgusting thoughts about my mate. She suffered? Good. She isn't worthy of a goddess like Alice. Alice is mine. She is to be my wife for all eternity. Pleasing me for all eternity. Watching her train with the pathetic Denali's was a bit impressive but I am stronger and smarter than them. Bella, my other mate is so powerful. She will also be by my side along with Alice. When Carlisle gives me the coven we will finally be strong. His unfathomable kindness for the bitches blows my mind. Him and Esme. Why can't they see that I'm just trying to better our family. Rosalie will have to go. She is a sickness to my coven and my mate. After the show, my anger boiled over at the audacity of that _woman._ I charged at the heathen but the traitor Victoria blind sided me. My love asked me why I did it. My plea for her to understand that it was a lie was unheard. The pack of bitches behind me growling and the glaring from Alex herself only put more fire in me. I finally told everyone the truth about Alice and Bella and how they belonged to me. Everyone STILL didn't believe me, so, I will make them. Advancing once more, my path is blocked by a brown dog trying to kill me. Fool, I'm too fast for her. A good hit from me to her side sends her away from me but a Hazel wolf and _Rosalie_, the cunt, started to fight with me. My own parents didn't even help me. Fine. If they weren't going to help me. I would find someone that will.

Alice's P.O.V

When Edward left due to his life in mortal danger, attention was once again on Alex and I. Alex, my love felt the same as I did. All this time she had feelings for me and didn't tell me. Letting me think that I belonged to the estranged monster. Leaving me for years with pain and sorrow. All this wasted fucking time we could have been together! _Whack!_ "You asshole! You felt for me and didn't say a word! You knew I was your mate and you did nothing!" She stepped back as I advanced on her. Ignoring the growls of protest from the new pack beside her I kept on. She would pay for this.

"You let me stay in the hands of that crazy ass bastard when we could have been together!"

"What could I have said, Alice!"

" Anything! But you chose to run! Run away from the feeling. Run away from me!" Her back hit a tree and she was trapped. Looking around for help but none came. Everyone was mostly in agreement with me. I stood nose to nose with her my eyes black as sin I'm sure. "How dare you." I spoke low and hurt. She looked pained at my face but that was how I felt. I've spent too long thinking she was out of reach, out of my vision.

"You will run from me no longer. Do you understand?" She nodded slowly face in shock at my onslaught. When I deflated I pulled her to me kissed her like the life I've been missing out on. Her lips were fire and ice to me. Intoxicatingly delicious. The exasperated sigh came from behind us.

"Finally." Rosalie says slumping. Alex tips her the finger while her lips were still attached to mine. We broke apart with her forehead to mine. "Don't leave me again. I won't make it if you do." My desperate request lingered before she nodded gently. The smiling faces of our families made me blush a little, well, if I could. "Come. Now that everything is out in the open, I want to introduce you to everyone." She says looking back to the woman that was beside her.

A twinge of jealousy coursed through me but a tight grip on my hand took it away quickly. The old man stepped forward from behind his guards and smiled at my mate gently. My mate. I have _my_ mate! "Everyone, this is Sanboo, chief of the village. His daughter Ceia, Alpha of the pack. Ajax, the beta. Van and Zaylen, and the little one is Kyaden." Everyone speaks and shakes hands.

"You have a large family, Alex. So much love. I invite them to stay and feast with us at your union and return." Cheers erupted to our embarrassment. "Chief, please take caution. Edward is lose and we don't know what his plan is." Alex says looking out at the forest. The chief nods and sets guards around the village and patrol units just in case. Taking a tour of the small but cute place I could see the love for it in her eyes. I sigh slightly thinking she may never want to leave this place. "What's wrong?" Her worried eyes scan me over.

Shaking my head I reply, "Nothing, just thinking of how great this place is. I can see why you stayed." She looked down ashamed briefly before yelps came bounding towards us. Little puppies pounce on my beloved licking her in the face and pulling on her clothes. Our families stand back shocked as the puppies transformed into stark naked little boys hugging her tightly. Are these her kids! What?! The can't be any more than 4 years old. Oh god, she had puppies!

"Lex! Lex! You come back!" The little one says smiling widely. My heart shatters at the thought of her being with another but I can't protest.

"I told you I would little one. Where's your mother?" Oh god!

"She home. Making food for the feast." Stay strong Alice. She's your mate. That has been gone for 3 years and HAS HAD A LITTER OF PUPPIES BY SOME SKANK! A growl bubbles out before I can stop it causing everyone to look at me in alarm.

The puppies jump off of her and shift into their wolf forms. They stand in a line growling at me. Oh that is too damn cute! Alex stands in front of me questioning before it dawns on her. "Klaus. Go tell your mother and FATHER that I would like to speak with them later." Oh. Oh jeeze. My face must show my shame as hers smiles understandingly. The puppies yip and run off into a nearby hut.

"I'm sorry. I thought-"

"That they were mine?" She smirks receiving my glare. "Well, they are kind of yours." The big one, Ajax, I think says. I turn back to her with a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. "They stuck to me like glue when they first phased a few months ago and I've been training them." She explains to me and our families. With my embarrassment out of the way we continue on to the main part of the village for the feast to begin.

Rosalie's P.O.V

After princess flew off Alice laid into her mate for leaving her. Good for her. She needed a kick to the ass for the pain she caused. Why was it so damn difficult to say what needed to be said? Damn! She looked like she was ready to piss her pants. It was extremely hilarious to watch as a 5'2 woman backed a 6 foot 2 woman into a tree yelling at her. I looked around and I wasn't the only one trying to keep in a giggle. Victoria was smirking at them with jasper's amused look. Her parents smiling knowingly and the Denali's stifling giggles here and there. Brief moments passed and before we knew it their bond was sealed with a kiss.

"Finally." I breath out a bit tired. Alex flips me the bird which makes me laugh. Introductions are made and the tension seems to dissipate. The chief invited us, vampires, to a feast. Ok. Hmm. Well anyways we take the tour of the little town when Alex is jumped by 5 little pups. I see Alice looking at them with shock and hurt but doing her best to not explode. "Where's your mother?" Alex asks the now naked children. Oh this is going to be good. I'm awful I know. Alice growls at the little pups grabbing everyone's attention. The puppies shift and form a line and return her growl. I may have just died at the adorable little messes. It was then that Alex made it clear that they were not her puppies and we carried on. Later, we took our seats and waited for the Chief to address his people.

Alex's P.O.V

The chief spoke out to the tribe about the great victory achieved by them and myself. I sat with my mate tightly secured to my side smiling at the dancing and happiness radiating off of everyone. Jasper was so engulfed in the bliss he stood suddenly and started to dance with the natives. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Emmett taking full advantage of this rare moment joined him jumping around like a monkey staying well clear of the fire pit. Victoria smiled and joined her overjoyed mate with Rosalie in tow. My pack were sitting and talking with Ceia and her pack. Trading stories and battle scar showings. The sisters, Alexis, Bella, Carmen, Esme, and my mother were playing with the children, cooing over them. Little jokers were such lady killers, they were eating up the attention.

The others were taking this time to learn about the tribes history and gain more knowledge. Figures. I was caught with a happy little smile on my face at the scene. Thane, Rikki, and Viviana joined Alice and I in watching. Thane hugged me tightly but stayed silent. I missed this. God I was a fool. "It's ok. I forgive you." Alice whispers sensing my unease. My thoughts turned to Viviana with Rikki. "Hey Viviana? What happened with Gavin and your pack?"

She looked at Rikki and little troubled before answering me. "Well, I was hoping that once we returned I could join your pack. Rikki and I won't leave each other and Gavin won't take her into his pack. We can't start our own because we aren't of Alpha blood." My annoyance spikes.

"Why won't Gavin accept Rikki?"

"He says she is too strong willed."

"My bloodline is stronger than his and he doesn't want to give up the Alpha title. Plus I won't leave our pack." Rikki adds hugging Viviana to her closely. I look up and find my dad's eyes watching me with a look that reads 'You already know what you're going to do'. I nod to him. "The first time I catch you two fucking anywhere but in your rooms I'm kicking you both out." I laugh playfully so they know I'm kidding. Rikki rolls her eyes and her mate hugs me in thanks.

"Oh and does the same go for you and Alice?" Rosalie quips in walking over with Victoria. My face contorts at the thought of anyone watching me and Alice. Alice smirks at me. "If that's the case then we need to pack our bags as soon as we get home." Whoa, what?! Everyone laughs at me and my shock.

"Oh yeah, Alice is waiting to jump your bones as soon as she can. Watch out, Alex." you know, I may just hate them a little. My face flames with a blush at the thought of my mate and me. What if I'm not what she expects. The thought is terrifying. Victoria leans over and whispers so only I can hear. "You need to quit with the insecure bullshit. I don't know what's going on but cut it out before you fuck up again." And leans back like nothing ever happened. She's right. I was never this baby me, I'm helpless little girl that I've been hiding behind the past few years. I've come a long way since I first moved to Forks. The hell happened to my confidence. I don't know, but I need that shit back quick, fast, and in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here we are. It may take me another few days to pump up another chap. I would like to stay ahead of you lot. I'm about 20 pages more chap would put me holding this until I wrote more. I promise the hill will have a point. :D Thank you for reading or just stopping by. Cheers.<strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	10. Into the Storm

_**You lovely, lovely people are amazing. The reviews and the Views are making me giddy. You all have officially caught up to me so I must write, write, write! We are nearing out tipping pot with this story so hang in there just a bit more yeah? **_

_**I do not own Twilight at all but the lovely OC's that play with them I do own. **_

_**A special shout out to ApollozLuck for the review and Follow/Fav. Talking with you has been a joy and I do hope you find a way to post your own stories so that I may enjoy your reads as well. I have done my best to find and correct my mistakes taking extra care more so. **_

_**ApollozLuck, this chapter is dedicated to you. Cheers.**_

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

We left The village after a few days. It was painful to say goodbye to them. Everyone saw us off with tears of joy and sorrow. The hardest was saying goodbye to my younglings. Klaus stood as tall as he could eyes shining with tears. Nearly broke me heart. Ceia and her father hugged me goodbye with promises to visit as soon as they could. The packs bid each other farewell and we were gone.

We arrived at Cullen Manor shortly later. It was good to be home. Coasta, Dmitri, and Cadence wasted no time in pouncing on me officially welcoming me home. My shoulder is gently grabbed by my dad. "may I speak with you, pup?" I nod letting go of Alice and following him outside. He takes a moment rubbing his chin. Physically he looked great but you could tell that the events took a toll on him.

Guilt flooded me thinking about what I did to him and mom. He looks at me seeing my inner turmoil before he grabs both my shoulders in his massive hands. "It's ok. Don't beat yourself up. You're mother and I are glad you're home and safe. We love you, pup and that will never change." He pauses. "Was there something we could have done to help? Did we make you feel like you couldn't come to us?" Oh holy shit in a barrel this wasn't helping my guilt any. My eyes glistened with more tears threatening to fall. "Dad, you and mom did everything you could. It was my fault I didn't ask for help. My pride and anger got in the way and I chose not to ask. You guys were perfect." he hugs me with relief at the news.

A few bastard tears slid down my face but I quickly rid myself of them. His soft grey eyes shown so much love and happiness it almost hurt looking him. I would be better for him, for everyone. A distant shattering of glass drew our attention back to the house. "Alice."

Alice's P.O.V

Alex went on for a walk with her father. I left them to talk and joined my siblings and the Denali's. "So short stack, when will you and grandmaster out there seal the deal?" Emmett jokes. A loud crack resonates from his head by my sister. "Don't listen to him Alice. I'm sure you and Alex will attack each other soon." The little bitch. Rose laughs at my agape mouth.

"Humph. See if I help you next time you want to win the lottery." She instantly back tracks. Next thing I know, a giggling Alexis is blurring through the room with a leash and out the door with a growling brown wolf, Rikki, right behind her. Bella is behind the wolf screaming at it to not hurt her mate, and Emmett shouts 'conga line' before joining behind Bella. I shake my head at them. A vision takes me head on and I'm pulled from the present.

_Vision_

_"My lord Aro. Edward Cullen is here to speak with you." Felix speaks bowing to his masters. "Send him in." Aro gestures to the doors. Edward saunters in with a furious expression before bowing. "My lord, I have to report a crime against my family." Aro almost explodes with excitement. He takes Edward's hand. Edward shows him everything. From us meeting the wolves to Alex's memories, to his fight and flight away. Aro pulls back looking very surprised then excited again. "Oh, my." He says. "Will you help me get my mates back and punish the abomination that has poisoned my family?" His voice was strong and a little crazed. "Brother?" Cias calls to him. "Young Edward, I will give you whatever you need." Edward's smug smirk turns into a full blown twisted smile._

_Vision End_

I drop the plate I'm holding and stumble down into a chair. The sudden noise draws everyone into the room. My mate is by me in a second holding me close and growling at anyone that gets too close to us. "What is it you saw Alice?" Carlisle asks concerned.

"The Voltori. Edward went to the Voltori and showed them everything. They are coming to take me and Bella, and kill everyone else." The second my sentence is out the room erupts with vicious growls and roars. "No chance in HELL that will happen!" Alexis shouts grabbing a shaking Bella.

"When will this happen?" Jasper steps forward but quickly back when Alex growls at him. " We have 5 months. When the snow melts." Everyone looked around to everyone. "Well, this day was coming sooner of later." Rosalie says face marred with determination.

"We can't fight the Voltori. Their army is so vast, it would wipe us out." Carlisle forces out in disbelief.

"We don't have a choice, pops. They're coming here to kill us and take away our sisters." Emmett shoots back earning nods of agreement from the groups. "We will be right here with you. The Voltori have had too long of a reign on us. Terrorizing us." Tanya sides in with Emmett and rose. Alex looks to her parents with a little fear. Her mother turns her head at her and raises a questioning eye brow.

"Baby girl, you know we are with you and your mate. Anyone that tries to harm you WILL SEE HELL!" She roars accompanied by the Pack's roar.

Alex's P.O.V

When the news of the Voltori coming here was spoken I felt my heart stop. They were coming for my family. To kill me and take my mate. Oh no. My mother expressed her and my pack's willingness to help, not that I ever doubted them. "We will have to train immediately." I whisper looking at my raven haired goddess. _I just got you, I can't lose you. _I think to myself. She rubs my face and nods.

"Training will mean nothing without the numbers. We will be overrun if we don't have enough people." Jasper speaks up thinking deeply. Garrett and Victoria step in smiling at each other smartly.

"Let us call a few friends." That seemed to kick start everyone. My pack and parents went home to pack supplies and whatever else they would need for the upcoming battle. Esme started planning add on's for the extra guest. Jasper went to planning strategies while his mate and Garrett called their friends.

Victoria's P.O.V

_"Hello?"_

"James." I call to my ex-coven mate. _"Ah, Vicky! Long time no see. What can I do for you?"_ His scratchy voice rings in. "Well, I got myself into a bit of a scrape. You and boys up for some fun?" "_What's the catch?"_ I pause. "Oh nothing. Certain death facing the Voltori, fighting along side Wolves, and maybe I will give you back your villa in Greece." _"Vicky baby, I'm there."_ With that I hung up and dialed the next one on my list.

Garrett's P.O.V

Things were getting pretty hairy and fast with the looks of it, we would need every hand we could get. The most trained the better, so I decided to give my southern friends a call. _"Garrett! You've got a lotta nerve callin' me!"_ I roll my eyes brushing off his anger. "That was 100 years ago Peter, let it go." _"Let it go? Let it go?! You blew up have of Texas and almost exposed us!" _" Peter! Jasper and I need your help." Without missing a beat he responds, _"We'll be there in two days."_ God I love that bastard.

Victoria's P.O.V

I know Jasper would be a little upset with me once he found out that I was calling his sire. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. "Maria?" _"Si?" _"We need your help." She sighs. _"Everyone needs my help. You need to be more specific." _I growl at her in frustration. Damned she devil. "The Voltori has condemned us to death and will be in possession of the most powerful weapons in the world. Specific enough for you?" _"Si. I'll see you soon, chica." _I could hear the smile in her voice as she says this. Bitch.

Garrett's P.O.V

"Johan. Report!" _"Ja!" _

Victoria's P.O.V

"Ach mháthair!" Ugh! She always does this! _"Ná tú Ach Máthair dom! Tú riamh glaoch agus anois go bhfuil tú i mbaol! Tá tú athair s mé in imní tinn le déanamh agat!" _Blah Blah Blah. Every year it's the same thing. I love her to death but damn she will be the second death of me. "Máthair." _"Bhí a fhios agam nár cheart dúinn a bheith in iúl duit dul amach leis na daoine! Táimid ag teacht a thabhairt duit. Ag súil linn i cúig lá!" _Oh thank god that's over. Maybe I should have let her stay there.

Eleazar's P.O.V

I had just hung up with my friends from the Egyptian Coven. Amun was wary of joining us but even he couldn't deny that one day the Voltori would come for his beloved child Benjamin. Listening to Victoria argue with her mother was always a secret favorite of mine. To have a 300 year old vampire whine was a site to see. One I wouldn't trade for the world.

Victoria and Garrett's P.O.V

"Hello?" I hear Victoria say. "Vic?" _"Riley speaking." _The hell is going on here. "Garrett!" _"How may I help you?" _Victoria growls. "Hello!" Garrett yells into the receiver. _"*Sighs*" _"Riley! It's Garrett!" "What the hell are you doing, Garrett! Get off the phone!" I'm about to blow a gasket when Riley teleports into the house, his cell phone in hand. Everyone looks at him in shock. Victoria joins us into the room smiling. "You're both idiots." Riley sighs out closing his phone.

Alex's P.O.V

With another day down and us still needing more soldiers, I decided to bury a hatchet and ask for more help from hopefully former enemies. Walking to the familiar line of where this all started, eight wolves met me growling . Alice will kill me for coming here by myself. "What do you want leech lover!" here we go. A mighty roar leaves my lips causing the wolves to back up on instinct.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to warn you and ask for your help." On of the wolves let out a huffing sound, laughing at me. "Warning?" Sam inquirers nude. Don't they own clothes. Really it's not that hard to bring extras and be decent for conversations. "Yes. The vampire royals are coming to this land to kill everyone. They will take my mate. If you think you and your people are safe, you are wrong." The others seem to growl at this.

"We will protect our own people. You and your _family_ aren't welcome here. I suggest you leave." Venom spews from his lips in my direction. This is pointless. The fool will get them all killed. I turn and leave seeing only a fight coming should I stay. "Sam, they'll be here in 5 months. Use that time to better your defenses. Good luck." And with that I was off to be of some other use. As soon as I stepped out of the tree line, a little blur tackles me yelling and kissing my face all over.

"you big idiot! What were you thinking? They could have hurt you!" Alice conjoined us in a lip lock earning wolf whistles and cat calls all around. "Hey get a room you two!" Dad calls out jokingly. Something stirs within me while I'm kissing my mate. Her musky scent reaches my nose and it's like a bell went off. I peered into black eyes swirling with lust and I had to have her. NOW! I pick up my Pixie-Pire and run into the house with her. "I didn't mean literally! Oh jeeze, let's get out of here everyone." My dad's faint voice pushes through.

Smelling out which one is her room, I made quick work of our clothes. I need to get a grip but damn it I can't! _Claim! Claim! CLAIM!_ Chanted over and over again in my head. My goddess wrapped her silky smooth legs around my waist and began to grind on me. Fuck I was in heaven. "Alice." I grit out. She rumbles looking at me with the onyx eyes. "Can't. hold out." It's so hard to speak.

"Then don't." Is all she says before we are right back at each other's lips. I laid her down kind of roughly on the bed taking her right nipple into my mouth biting and sucking. Little moans and whimpers escape right into my ear. It only fuels my fire. Her wet heat slides up and down my body willing me to go on and on. "Fuck, baby." She moans. God I could get lost in that voice.

My path leads me to the most delicious valley I've ever tasted. One long lick over her wet lips brings her back off the bed and her legs snap around my head, locking me in. My tongue is a warrior fighting for her pleasure. "Oh, god Alex. Don't stop. Don't ever stop." Half whispered moans, as if I were her god. I moan in anticipation and she cries out tightening further. Lining two fingers up with her entrance, I grab the little pink pearl into my mouth while I suck in. "AHH! Fucking shit, Alex, baby. YES!" She bucks matching my pace. Huh, her hymen was intact. Oh my god Edward has a little dick! She was still "technically" a virgin. HA! I could drown in her love it's magnetic.

She pumps her body up and down on my hand while my mouth is attached. Soon, she is a writhing mess underneath me babbling nonsense. I know she's close with the tightening of her core on my fingers. Sucking them in. Drawing them near with each stroke. "Al- I can't, Oh god. I'm gonna-" Is all she can get out. I add one more finger curling it to hit that spot. "Oh fuck, oh god, oh god oh god oh GOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" She screams and I bite into her inner thigh. _MINE! _My beast roars with glee following into verbal words. A growl leaves me while she is still bucking and coming down from her high. _Mine._ She pulls me up and kisses my soaked lips our tongues fighting for dominance.

Alice's P.O.V

Oh my word it's finally happening. At first I was so pissed at her for going to La Push without me but when I kissed her it melted into straight lust. We ignored the calls and jest, moving this to my room. The animalistic growl purging from her throat told me just what I was in for. Bliss. My first time had been with Edward, a mistake I can't take back. A part of me I can never give to Alex. My clothes were gone and so was my mind. Everything I knew was Alex. She consumed me in her scent, body, passion. My nipples were so hard they almost hurt from under stimulation. She was my remedy for this when her mouth sucked on them. The need for friction became too great and I ground my pussy on her stomach moaning in pleasure.

"Alex." I said hoping she would pay attention to my need. And boy did she. A cataclysm of wet fire latched on to my center sending me to the air. She will be the death of me. I would die a happy woman. She sucked, she licked, she nibbled, and pulled in all the right places. I can't form words anymore. I feel her fingers push in me and I wail my happiness and …pain? Oh wow. I had my hymen. I smile at the thought of being able to give it to her after all. She deserved it. My mate.

"UH!" She piston on at blinding speeds. God I'm not going to last. Managing to tell her, she added another finger and she hits the candy lane that is only dreamed about. That is my undoing. My last cry and then, ecstasy. My body is merged into air, fire, comfort. Nothing can touch me. Alex is everywhere. My bronze goddess has taken me to another realm. When I finally come down I need her near me more. She unclenched her teeth from my thigh and meets my lips. Oh how I rejoiced at her love.

Esme's P.O.V

It was going on day three of my daughters love making. And all through the house they were heard. In some cases, in the yard as well. "OW! Alice, Claws!" "Fucking don't stop!" I withheld a giggle. My joy was unmatched for my girls. The others had taken to doing things outside the house in training for the Voltori and the new arrivals. No one dared disturb them, not after what happened last time.

_Flashback_

_Peter and Charlotte had arrived this afternoon and Garrett was eager to show off Alex to them. Without thought, he raced up to Alice's room with Dmitri in tow. "Alex, you have to me-"_

**ROOOOAAARRRR! **_Was heard with skin on skin smacking followed by a flying Dmitri and Garrett out the door and back into the yard with a thud. "You dumbass. You know better than to disturb a mating." Kate, his mate drug him away. Dmitri was still trying to dig himself out of a tree._

_End Flashback_

"Ah! Ah! Ah! ALEX!" " '**_ROOOOOAAARRRR_**'" I sigh hearing something shatter and go back to planning the remodeling of Alice's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice:You were something else baby.<strong>_

_**Alex:Glad you liked it love. *chuckles***_

_**Me:Hey hey! none of that here!**_

_**Both: Sorry. (smiles sheepishly)**_

_**Me:*rolls eyes* oi. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Rage on.**_

_**-Alex**_

_**Ach mháthair- But Mother!**_

_**_"Ná tú Ach Máthair dom! Tú riamh glaoch agus anois go bhfuil tú i mbaol! Tá tú athair s mé in imní tinn le déanamh agat!"_ - Don't you but Mother me! You never call and now you're in Danger! You're father and I worry for you!**_

_**_"Bhí a fhios agam nár cheart dúinn a bheith in iúl duit dul amach leis na daoine! Táimid ag teacht a thabhairt duit. Ag súil linn i cúig lá!"_- I knew we shouldn't have let you go with those people! We are coming to you. Expect us in 5 days!**_


	11. Calling all Outcast

_**Back in Black! Ok so this is a short chapter but things are heating up even more. I'm hoping the shead some insite on everyone's thoughts. I've written and I have more but I would like to make sure that I do not stray from my ideas. You all have been so wonderful and lovely to me. A special shout out to DARKVOLVE for the Favorite. You viewers are also loved!**_

_**I no owns the Twilight franchise.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to DARKVOLVE.**_

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

The rays of the sun peer through the window. Right in my fucking eyes. Great. A light giggling grabs me from my thoughts.

"Quit scowling at the sun. It doesn't care if you're sleeping or not." My darling angel says finger tips tracing my shoulders and down my back. I roll over and capture her lips with mine. She looks radiant in the sun. She skin shimmering around me lighting up the room.

"You look like a disco ball." She hits me when I laugh at her expense.

"See if you get laid again." She goes to move from the bed when I grab her and cup her center.

"You sure you want to do that?" My husky voice drifts causing a moan.

"No! Alex! Get your ass down here and eat! No more sex!" My mother's voice kills the mood completely. She's right thought, I am extremely hungry. After a nice shower, my love and I exist our love nest to face the music. The Sly faces of our families was enough to make us want to run back upstairs. "Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asks grinning like the fool he is. Alice hums lightly before I smell her arousal again. A growl peeps through but before I could take her back to the room and have my way with her, my mother pushes me into the kitchen and her outside. " Oh no you don't! You go eat and you go hunt! We have too much to do." *sigh* Why mother!

Vladimir's P.O.V

"My lord I have news about the Voltori." My servant bows to me. "Speak." My Brother jabs harshly. "The Voltori has declared war on the Cullens. They will send an attack on them and the local shifters within the year." "And do the Cullens respond?" The man nods to me tightly. "They have close to 60 troops with more coming. Also-" "Yes?" he stumbles over his words. "They have a Redmane wolf with them." At this, my ears perk up. Redmane, the oldest of old in our world. Even if the wolf is young, they wield vast powers we can't begin to understand. We have been waiting 500 years for someone to challenge the mock rulers of our world. I turn to Stefan, who is watching me with vigor and smile widely. "Perhaps it is time to pay a visit to young Carlisle and his family." Stefan nods in agreement. "Ready the troops." The Voltori better be ready. They won't know what hit them.

Alex's

After everything was sorted, I met the new arrivals. Peter was like Garrett. Strong minded and very experienced. Word has it he served with both of them in wars. Charlotte was a joy to be around and just as deadly. You could tell who wore the pants in that relationship. Johan was quiet and calculating but mannered to perfection. The Egyptian Coven arrived shortly after Johan. Amun was troubled and had no problem voicing his opinion and doubts of us. Benjamin, his son was exceptional. He truly had a hold on his gift of the elements.

Ceia and her pack came when I told them what was going on. They didn't expect to be joined back up with me so soon but was more than happy to help. The groups were watching Jasper, teach those to fight. My mother and father were teaching some others how to take down a shifter.

Bella, the shy and timid one, was a force to be reckoned with. Her shield abilities gave her a advantage. She took down Emmett, and Johan like it was nothing. Both men twice her size. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a site." A chocolate-brown haired woman steps out of the tree line. She was short with aristocrat features. "Maria." Jasper says in mild shock. "Hello my child." Her grin was creeping me the hell out. Everything about this woman screamed danger. A gasp takes the attention to Dmitri. His face was twisted in wide shock before it melted into a dopey grin of joy.

Oh mother fucking hell, he did NOT just imprint.

Dmitri's P.O.V

Hot, hot, hot! That's what I have to say about Bella kicking ass and taking names. If she wasn't already mated I would _so_ spit game at her. Fear of getting set on fire is what keeps my mouth closed. Jasper is one guy I wouldn't wanna mess with. If his scars didn't tell his story, his fighting abilities did. The man was a machine. The blonde goddesses from Alaska were just as amazing. Mmm, Irina. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a site." An angelic voice calls out stopping all fights. We all look to gauge the intruder and that's when it happened. She was beautiful. Long brown hair cascading around her shoulders. Around 5'6 hourglass frame. Her movements, like silk to my eyes. She was a fresh cup of cold water after being in the desert for too long. Perfection. I couldn't help it when a small gasp left my lips. Nor the goofy ass grin that followed. I needed her.

Alex's P.O.V

Oh this was going to be good. Jokester, Dmitri, is mated to the most ruthless warlord of the south! HA! This is just too rich. "Maria, meet Dmitri. Dmitri, meet Maria your imprint." "His what?" The Spanish woman exclaims. "A story for another time. We were just in the middle of practicing." Came Jaspers forced words of politeness. Victoria looked guilty so I guessed she was the one to call her. Jasper felt her guilt and sent her a wave of forgiveness and love. She visibly relaxes. "I was summoned by victoria claiming that the Voltori were coming. For the looks of it she was correct. However, I would like to see this powerful weapon that she speaks of that they come for." Everyone looks to me. "This is her?" She leans in and takes a whiff of me earning a growl from my mate.

"Watch it Maria." Alice growls out. Maria doesn't even acknowledge her.

" She's gorgeous." She turns around walking to the middle of the yard. "Let's see what she's got." Damn it. I was supposed to just be watching today.

I stand and make my way over to where she stood. Before Jasper could call us off she was at me swinging with such force and ferocity I was caught off guard. She makes contact with my jaw sending me flying into the air. Before I hit the ground she had her hand around my neck planting me into the earth. She laughs to taught me. "This is your weapon?" Oh this bitch thinks she's the shit.

Again she is at me. Right swing, elbow to the jaw. Left kick to the ribs, blocked. Her hands wrap around my throat but before she could utter the words 'you're dead' , I head butted her away from me. My turn. I advance to her dropping an elbow on her back as she stood and a kick sending her to the trees. She comes back just as strong jumping on my back. I roll out. Keep moving Alex. A side knee takes me the ground and we are rolling around. Short jabs and here and there. We are in it to win it. I grab her right leg and arm and send her back into the forest tumbling through trees. Heavy footsteps come back towards me. She changes at the last second and heads for…Alice? No! "ENOUGH!" I bellow freezing her in place. She looks shocked and scared.

I walk up to her and place myself in between her and my mate. "MINE!" I snarl. If she could move she would be anywhere but near me right now.

"Alex?" I turn and look at my family. They gasp and I'm confused. Did they not want me to protect them? No matter. I will protect Alice. "I'm safe baby. Let her go." Alice says gently. She places a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back. Maria falls to the ground and looks up with, adoration?

"Oh how I wish I was the one to turn you, child. You would have made a great asset to me." The pack growls at her words as does Jasper.

"If you can't control yourself Maria then you can leave." Victoria says with all the malice she could.

"And leave you bunch to all the fun? I think not. I'll be good. For now." She smiles and winks at me walking away. I pull Alice to me growling at anything that moves.

"Alex, your eyes are gold." huh?

"Maybe we should call it a day." Carlisle says. In reality he just wants to find out why my eyes changed colors.

"VICTORIA ABIGAL O'CALLIEGH!" Victoria freezes on the spot. "Oh my good gravy." She barely says before she is attacked by a short red-haired woman slapping her on the back repeatedly. "How dare you not call and then when you do it's only to tell us. You're. in. trouble!"

"Ow, Ma! Please, I call all the time!" She continues to duck the swats. The rest of us watch on in amusement at the two vampires. The little fire cracker grabs her by the ear and drags her over to a man standing 6'3 with black hair and red eyes. "You talk to her Ferren! She's YOUR daughter." The woman shouts. "Conner! Liam! Gregory! Get over her and say hi to your sister!" Oh wow, this was turning into a T.V show. Three boys about their 20's stepped out watching their mother yell at their sister. The snickering of the pack went unnoticed by the woman thank god. She looked just like Vic with a thick Irish accent. Thin shapely body, vibrant red hair. The 'in your face' attitude. At least victoria got it honest. I caught Eleazar stifling his laughter at the scene. "Oh Carlisle it's good to see you dear. And you too Esme." She says happily.

"Good to see you too, dear." Esme smiles. "Perhaps we should all adjourn to the house so we can feed the packs." Carlisle suggest. Everyone, especially the packs, agree with him.

Aro's P.O.V

When the young mind-reader came to me about his troubles, the news was rich. It was then my plan was formed. Fool, he knows not what he has done. I can now finally obtain the missing pieces of my coven to perfect my rule. For decades my brother's and I have been trying to obtain these, these rare gifts. Alexis, the fire wielder, her mate Bella the mental and physical shield. My seer, and now, they have a young Redmane wolf in their mist. Even better, she's mated with the seer. Edward's an idiot if he believes I would give him my prized possessions. Marcus has told me that his bonds have no romantic ties to the women he claims are his. His mind is poisoned to the point of insanity. His arrogance has blinded him to what he has truly unleashed on his poor, family. Alas, I shall play into his game. Can't have him running off and warning them no matter how angry he is at them. As for those filthy shifters, I will dispatch them. How to lure them in?

"Felix?" The giant is at my feet in seconds. "I need you to incline young Rosalie to join us. Take some on the others to assist you." A smile creeps across his stone face. "And Felix? Do not get caught." With that he is gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so here we go. A little bit more steam for ya. <strong>_

_**Rose-Why am I the center of attention now?**_

_**Alice- Oh shush you love it.**_

_**Rose- *checks nails out* I will admit to nothing.**_

_**Alex- Babe, leave your sister alone. She can't help it she's self absorbed.**_

_**Rose-Watch it but sniffer.**_

_**Alex-*sighs* Couldn't resist with the dog jokes. **_

_**Me-If you aren't ready to take on the Ice Queen, don't look her in the eye Alex.**_

_**Alex-Pfffffttt!**_

_**Alice-You're too cute.**_

_**Alex-No, you are.**_

_**Alice- No, you.**_

_**Me-No, Me! Ha! now the conversation is over. Let it die. **_

_**Until next time folks! Rage on!**_

_**-Alex**_


	12. Lovers and Fighters

_**Sorry for the wait all but here is another installment for ya. Hope you enjoy**_

_**I do not own Twilight. I own my oc's and I am very proud of them. :)**_

_**A shout out to Alexis99 for the favorite of this story and to Readerofmassdragon for the Follow. You guys rock along with the lovely viewers!**_

_**This chap is dedicated to Alexies99, and Readerofmassdragon.**_

* * *

><p>Dmitri's P.O.V<p>

Dinner was the last thing on mind at the moment. Yes I was hungry but I can't stop thinking about her. That Spanish goddess sitting with Victoria and Jasper. "If you keep staring your eyes will get stuck that way." Troy startles me from my musings on my Imprint. Her hair, hair I just want to run my hand through. She had sweet pale porcelain skin with a faint brown tan coating it. It was safe to say that she ruled me. From now on, there is no other woman for me. After my last thought, the pack all surges forward grabbing their chest and sighing happily.

Oh shit. All eyes turn to me and smiles of understanding are sent my way. "Why don't you just talk to her?" Trish suggest patting my shoulder.

"She doesn't seem like she would be approachable. Believe me I would love nothing more than to talk to my Imprint." A feeling longing and love envelops me again sending the pack sighing.

Jasper tensed before he stands abruptly screaming, "VICTROIA! I LOVE YOU!" After the initial shock wears off, victoria smiles kindly at jasper. "That was not the way I wanted to tell you." He sighs out. I'm sorry jasper. She kisses him deeply before fixing her gaze on me. I duck my head in embarrassment. She mouths, 'talk to her' getting a confused look from my queen. With a sigh I resigned myself to my fate.

"Maria?" I sound like a little bitch. God I will never live this down with the pack. Oh hell now I have her attention.

"Si?" Who knew a voice could make you get an erection.

"Can I- um, well." She sighs when I trail off. Oh god the pressure. I will never blame Alex for what she did. This is fucking hard to do.

My body moves on it's own accord sending me shooting towards the door. I make it about half way before I'm caught by the back of my neck. I turn and find my captor to be thane giving me a look of disapproval. When I'm turned back around, the packs are looking at me with encouraging eyes. The vamps sympathetically. When the big bastard finally sets me down again I'm face to face with Maria. Fuck, I am so not ready for this! Her face looks like she's thinking something over intensely.

"Maria, maybe you and Dmitri should talk." Alex adds in for my sake. My alpha understands what I am going through and I appreciate everything she's doing for me right now. My love nods stiffly but takes me by the hand leading me outside. I savor the feeling of our skin on skin contact. All too soon it ends and she is facing me.

"So, um, yeah." Round of applause for Dmitri the eloquent! She smiles softly.

"I know you've Imprinted on me. But I have been by myself for a long time. I know no other way."

" I won't rush you!" I quickly say hoping to not be cut completely out of her life.

"Dmitri, I know you won't. My hope if that you can bare with me until I get used to the idea of you. A ruthless warlord for years and now I'm mated. These feelings are somewhat foreign to me." She looks away ashamed of the admission. A burst of confidence flows through me and I step forward cupping her divine face.

"I will be whatever you need, whenever you need it. I will wait until you are ready." Her hand hesitantly comes up to my hand before it falls and she steps back. It's not much but it's a start.

Alice's P.O.V

The talk with Maria seemed to be going well for them. I'm glad for them both. Everyone needs someone. My Alex looks so happy for her pack. I'm so lucky to have her. To be without her for so long and now she's here with me is a dream I thought was out of reach. She's trying not to listen in on their conversation but going through something similar has her on edge for her pack mate. My mind drifts to our first night together. So much love and passion went into that night. My fingers trace the possessive marks she left on me. Three of them embedded into my skin for all eternity. I want so much more of her. That touch, those lips peppering my skin. Mm, nimble fingers experienced in the ways of my body as if it was her own.

"VICTORIA! SEX, NOW!" Jasper screams dragging his mate to now their room. Oops! Poor jasper. Victoria's mother looks mortified by the outburst.

"Jasper is an empath. So if there is a powerful emotion coming from one person or multiple, it overwhelms him." Carlisle explains to her relief. Her brothers snicker along with their father. My arousal must have alerted the room because now my family was looking at me.

"Later, my love." Alex whispers in my ear. "Alright everyone. Retire for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." My mate commands before she herself heads off to bed. Once we're showered and settled, we lay gazing into one another's eyes. "I'm so happy I have you." She whispers rubbing my face.

"What was it like, turning into a wolf?" She sighs deeply before answering.

"Painful. Scary. Unique. Best damn thing to happen to me." I smile at this glad she wasn't in pain anymore. "Everything happened over night. Rikki and I met and became good friends. Truth be told I idolized her. Don't tell her I said that please."

Somewhere in the house Rikki calls out us, "Too late Alpha." Much to Alex's annoyance. A gentle kiss on my shoulder and I snuggle closer to her.

"Sleep baby." I say tucker her in more. It doesn't take long before she is out, leaving me to think on what the days ahead held for us.

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A naked Alice prancing about our room humming to herself getting dressed. "It's not polite to stare." She says her steps never faltering.

"You look at yourself in the mirror and try not to stare." She turns to me quickly and smiles. Oh yeah, I've still got it. With an extra sway of her hips, she comes to me and places a good morning kiss on my lips. When I push to deepen it she pulls back.

"I would love to go further but we have to get ready for training. Jasper hates being behind schedule." She's right much to my dismay. With that understood, I proceed to get ready and head downstairs with the family waiting. I grab a seat beside thane and dig in with everyone. I take note of Maria sitting closer to Dmitri trying to subtly watch him. Well it's a start for those two at least.

* * *

><p>Jasper had us in one big group to start off with. His plan was to assess our level of fighting. "First up, Clay and Eleazar." He says looking to us all. My dad and Uncle make their way to the center of the ring. Oh this is going to be good. I've never actually seen my father fight so I'm on edge. "First one to pin. Begin."<p>

Eleazar stands looking at my father waiting for him to make the first move. My father advances at leisure pace muscles semi tense. Both men are fighting each other with little hits and jabs as if to feel each other out. Well, that's exactly what they are doing. Eleazar side steps one of my fathers kicks and punches him in the shoulder. Dad slides sideways and comes back with a right hook catching Eleazar by surprise for a moment a the quick return. A few minutes of this before the heavy hits start. Dad jumps over head and kicks Eleazar in the back but gets a left elbow to the face. Eleazar catches him by the throat slamming him down into the earth but a right knee releases my father. My dad does a fucking cartwheel kicking uncle in the face then catching him mid-air sending him into the trees. Eleazar stays too long when my father is on him grabbing his head about to pull.

"You're dead." "Point. Clay." Jasper says calling off the match. Both men shake hands and walk back to the group. "Next, Bella and Victoria." Both women take their stance. "Begin." Victoria is at Bella like snow in New England. Bella dodges Victoria kicking her legs out from under her. Victoria flips in the air over Bella landing behind her and kicking her in the face. Cracks appear on Bella's face but that doesn't deter her. Bella comes dead on to Vicky head butting her, and clawing her back. Victoria leans back missing Bella by inches before hopping on her back and attaching to her head.

After them is Rosalie and Irina. Irina, old and strong with decades of experience. Rosalie, attentive and adaptive. Rose starts them off faking Irina out and swooping to her left attacking her ribs. Irina catches backhanding rose into the woods. The sounds of both women clashing into each other equals metal hitting metal. Thunder pulsating through the air and lightening touching the ground. Rose sends Irina flying through the air and follows with a body slam into the earth leaving a creator in the ground. Irina waste no time in retaliating. She punches rose dead center nose cracking it. The force of the hit should have rendered rose incapacitated immediately.

I could tell right away that something was not right. Rosalie barely felt Irina's hit. Irina, an elder. With one final kick Rose pins Irina's neck under foot with her ankles in each hand. Rose smirks as she murmurs, "You're dead." Of all the things I expected today, Rose beating an elder was not one of them. From the looks on everyone's face, they didn't either. Hold the phone! Rose beat Irina?! Irina is 1000 years old! Whelp, glad I'm on her good side. Even Jasper looks confused. Rose simply walks back to Emmett who kisses her and smiles proudly of his mate. I was nervous when Jasper called out Thane and Alice. Thane was a good fighter with 300 years of experience.

Alice walked confidently to the center awaiting the go ahead. "Begin." When Jasper calls them off Thane shows no mercy in leaping at Alice. She flips over him and kicks him in the ass, literally. Thane slides forward and rolls over turning his body and snapping at Alice in a heartbeat. Alice slides under his jaw kicking thane forward but gives up her ground allowing thane to claw her on the back. It's everything I can do to stay still. A restraining hand on my arm keeps me from saving my imprint. Thane leaps on Alice jaws inches from her throat before she rolls left under him allowing herself to climb on his back. She extends her arms around his head squeezing lightly to let him know he's lost. My beautiful girl. Alice smiles warmly at Thane sliding off him and scratching his head. I quickly take her into my arms and kiss her trying to withhold on looking her over for damage.

"Quit your fussing, I'm fine." She swats away my hands searching her over. "Next is a Handicap. Alex versus Tanya, Kate, Rikki, Emmett, and myself." Holy shit, really? Why the 5 man pile up? My face must have asked for me because jasper continues on. "You're more advanced than the rest of us so you need to have a challenge. It would hardly seem fair for a man to man where you are concerned, Alex." Well, he has a point. I resign myself to this fight and take my place in the middle. Rikki shifts and takes her place with the rest of my opponents. An anxious sigh barely leaves my lips before I hear, "Begin."

And they were on me. Emmett comes head on smashing me in the face and into Kate. Kate grabs me by the scruff of my neck and plants me firmly into the ground. Dazed and confused, I come to just in time to avoid a drop knee from Jasper. My little escape is short-lived when I'm captured by Emmett and again in a bear hug. I hear bones and tendons popping every which way causing me to cry out in pain. "ALEX!" Alice screams for me trying her hardest to get to me. Holy hell they were kicking my ass. Have they been holding back this entire time?! I look out at my opponents trying to calculate my next move. This is just training. They wouldn't really hurt me but damn, I need a focus point. I'm about to get hit again when a shrill scream snaps us all out of it. I look over and see Maria holding Alice by the throat pulling and smiling.

That'll do it.

In an instant I'm standing and heading towards my mate. Jasper moves to stop me but is mowed down by my left hook sending him sailing into the sky. I'm seeing red watching that bitch hurt my mate. _Kill, kill, KILL! _I repeat over and over in my head. Kate and Emmett stand before me as I'm picking up speed. A not so gentle back hand for Kate and a firmly planted foot to Emmett's knee crushing it. He falls to the ground crying out and Rose is instantly by him. I finally reach my mate and tear Maria off of her with ease. She swings trying to catch me off guard but all I know is my mate right now and her safety. _Eliminate the threat._ Maria's eyes show a bit of fear and pride when I turn to her.

She steadies her stance and waits for me to come. And come I will. Like a bomb I'm lost in the fury of my explosion striking Maria cracking her milky skin. Jasper comes to me and tries to push me off of her. He doesn't even get a budge from me. Eleazar, Thane, Troy, and Dmitri are next to help jasper. Everywhere bodies are flying away from me and my mate. _Left hook here, right kick now, DUCK! Flip over, retaliate! _All the while muffled voices are screaming something to me. No! They will not keep me from my mate. At this point, Alice and I are surrounded with 12 threats. A presences of utter rage bubbles within me. Rather then snuff it down, I let it consume me. My body heats up and I'm visibly smoking and my growl increasing.

The look on the threat's faces mirror horror. "What have we done?" That's right, what have you done. A righteous roar leaves my lips and I feel the earth tremble beneath me with each vibration. My eye sight is tinted blue in my threat to the threats. The winds pick up rocking the trees to and fro. Rocks and stones begin to quake and rattle as I vibrated. I see them taking steps back looking around to each other and the skies. Lightening was striking everywhere ready to claim their lives at a moment's notice. _"Alex!" _Threat calls out. That's my name, and remember it.

" I am vengeance, I am rage. Superior to you in every way. My word is law; look upon my power and despair. All will bow before me. **_I AM THE REDMANE ALPHA!_**" The command is given and all fall to their knees in a forced grunt, some to their cheeks. After several moments a light, delicate hand places itself on my shoulder. "Alex, baby. Come back to me." Mate. Alice. She drew my face to hers and stares me down unflinching, unmoved by my fury.

"Threats." I hiss trying to look at them but she is stern. The golden hue of her eyes take my fury to anger. The light touches of her fingers on my face lower it to annoyance. Before I know it, my vision is clear and my conscience kicks in. "Oh god. Alice, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Please don't be afraid." I plead grabbing on to her tightly. She shakes her head hugging me back.

"I was never afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me." A breath of relief leaves me. I look back to my families in sorrow. Everyone was silent watching me but still on the ground. My mom and dad looked happy that I was in control of myself again while Emmett breath out one sentence.

"You are so bad ass."

Rosalie's P.O.V

My dumbass mate. The only idiot I know that is happy with getting his ass kicked. That's putting it mildly. I knew Maria fucked up when she plotted to use Alice. I mean really, using the all powerful's mate! Who the hell does that?! Maria that's who! When she locked on to Alice 'in distress', it was game over. Her eyes changed to a vibrant gold before she launches towards Alice and Maria. It's not long before she takes out everyone that tries to stop her and rips Maria off of Alice. She then pummel's the warlord into the ground sending shock waves and pieces of her face everywhere. We all try to help her out of her rage. The way she dispatched us was ridiculously with ease. As if we were shit on the bottom of a shoe being scrapped on a nearby ledge.

"What have we done?" Eleazar murmurs. He's right, what have we done? I've never seen such raw aggression in my entire existence. She stands before us, the epitome of power, and speaks.

" I am vengeance, I am rage. Superior to you in every way. My word is law; look upon my power and despair. All will bow before me. **_I AM THE REDMANE ALPHA!_**" Her voice is haunting and airy. Almost like she is one but speaking with multiple voices at once. Her eyes changed from gold to a startling multi color tone. She had colors of blues, reds, greens, purples, and yellows alike swirling within.

It's beautiful and terrifying all at once. As soon as the clear command is given, we all hit our knees. Some even had their faces pressed to the ground as well. We knew she was powerful, but Jesus. Thank god for Alice because she finally kicks it in that we are about to die and steps in. With all of Alex's focus on Alice we feel the heavy pressure lift a little but not enough to rise. When her baby blues come back in her eyes we all sit up and wait; making sure to keep our eyes cast downward in submission. She looks at the damage she's done and grief washes over her. My monkey man chooses this time to comment on her awesomeness.

"You are so badass." Rolling my eyes, a single thought passes me. You have got to love Emmett.

Victoria's P.O.V

After Alex's awesome very terrifying episode we call it a day and head in to feed the constantly hungry shifters. We've never seen anything like her. She's magnificent and truly worthy of her powers. Humble and heroic mixed into her soul. Maria apologized for pulling a fast one on her in attempt to get her up to par. Alex accepted and continued to apologize for making us look like fledglings. I was proud of my young one.

This was one of the times I wish I could express my feelings in a better way. It was clear that she found comfort in the big mammoth Thane, Rikki and I. Her parents of course were her saving grace but outside parental influence we were there. Alice had to damn near force food down her throat while Thane, Rikki, and myself sat near her in an almost protect stance. It was weird really. From the moment I met Alex I felt a need to protect and be near. All of us did actually. My parents and brothers sat gazing at her like she was shitting gold.

It was a joy to be near Alex when she was in her prime. I'm glad she has someone. I'm not sure we would have made it out alive today if it wasn't for Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here we have a little bit more insight on Alex and her Alpha trigger. Rule number one: Don't fuck with Alice. Rosalie is doing some more awesome things. I'm not done with'er yet! I will do me best to pump out more this weekend. :D You all have been so kind to me. I wish ya the best. Rage on. <strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	13. Sound the Alarm

_**Ok so I'm back. Sorry for the wait. This chapter ha a bit of lemon in it, but, we're all adults here. Well, I hope we are. If you aren't please hit the rode for a bit. (Although it's a bit too late.) You've all helped me reach over 600 views and I am doing a happy dance. This really a filler chap. I didn't get to post because of Pride Weekend this past weekend. Sorry, I was being young, dumb, and beautiful. Ok here we go!**_

_**I no owns Twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V<p>

My baby looked as if she wanted to crawl under and rock and never come out. I knew that the thing with training was still on her mind. My family didn't hold it against her and I was very glad Maria apologized. Dmitri was tending to Maria making sure she was ok after today. Maria leaned into his embrace sighing contentedly. I couldn't be happier for the two of them. Even if she was a ruthless bitch she still deserved happiness. Dmitri was going to be good for her. A twig snapping outside drew our attention and everyone was up and tense.

"Man I've never seen a vampire scream at a little thunderstorm." A gruff scratchy voice teases.

"It wasn't a little. It was illuminating the entire sky, James!"

"Pansy." The gruff voice says to the French like one. Both males and headed this way very quickly. "Before it struck it was crystal clear skies! How do you explain that?" The Frenchmen challenges getting frustrated.

"It's Washington, L. Sudden clouds isn't new here." Well, he had a point. The entire group makes their way outside to confront the intruders. Only Victoria relaxes when the two come into view.

"Oh look, L. I found the party." The gruff voice belonged to a man about 6'1 with blond hair in a ponytail. No shoes adorned his feet telling us he spent next to no time with humans. The next man was the same height but African- French. His hair was long dreads and his clothes out dated by a century or so. "Vicky baby, sorry we're late." Gruff man calls out. Everyone looks to her expectantly.

"James. Laraunt. Glad you both made it ok." Victoria says embracing the two. We all relax after seeing her do so.

"Vic?" Alex calls out to her. The look of concern kind of worries me a little but I squash the irrational jealousy.

"It's ok everyone. These are the friends I called to help. Meet James and Laraunt." Both men bow to us.

"What was with that light show, Vick?" Everyone looks to my love who blanches. A warning grow leaves my lips and everyone looks away.

"Ah, the big bad wolf." His tone was pissing me off. Alex pulls me closer to her glaring at the blond vampire. "If you are here to help then do just that. If you are here to make trouble you will have a hard time." At this Laraunt takes a step back eyeing her. James on the other hand, looks like he's about to explode. In a blur he's in front of us poking and prodding Alex peeling off questions. She growls at him but he doesn't stop.

"How are your eyes gold like that? Damn you're tall. Was that you with the lightening? What other things can you do? How old are you?" Wow, from the childlike wonder look on his face my baby has an admirer. He is all but drooling while talking and looking over my mate. I should feel threatened but this is just too cute. Him and Emmett will get along great. Oh god, another play mate for Emmett. Alex looks stunned and has tried to take steps away from the man child. "Your skin is really hot. How strong are you? Can we wrestle one day? Oh! How about-"

"JAMES! Leave the girl alone. You're scaring her." Victoria drags him back but we don't miss the amused grin she's giving. I notice my baby has slid behind me a little trying to hide no doubt. When formalities were out the way everyone retreated for the evening. It has been far too long since Alex and I have had a moment to ourselves and I was determined to get it. She laid in bed on her stomach staring at the headboard as if it was talking.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Alice. For my family, and friends. And I'm scared for you. I don't know how this will turn out." She sighs and turns over to face me when I join her in bed.

"There are a bunch of people here that love you and will protect you. I can't see with the wolves involved but I know we'll make it." I begin to lightly rub her shoulders that are riddled with tense muscles.

"Mm, love, if you do that it will get you in trouble." She smiles placing a light kiss on my lips. Trouble huh? A sly smirk comes to my face as I straddle her continuing my ministrations.

"Alice." She hisses when my hips rock ever so lightly on her stomach. Her hands rest on my hips pressing me down harder on her. "You have no idea what you do to me, Alex." I whisper on her lips. Our heated make out session has us panting and moaning louder. Each stroke bring us closer to the edge. " We have to stop." She says turning from me leaving her slender neck open for my kisses. My hands lightly tear her shirt open exposing her abs open and rose bud nipples at my mercy.

"Al-" I don't let her continue when I latch on to her firm breast squeezing. All protest dies after that. She sits up taking my shirt with her and ripping off my bra. That bra cost me and I will have to scold her later. Right now, fashion is so far from my mind. "Alex. God yes." This point she is wrapped around my nipple biting and sucking them pulling me to bliss. A growl leaves her lips and I'm on my back the next thing I know. My pants are gone as she replaced them with her hands and body rubbing against me. A hiss leaves my mouth when her hand finds the one spot I'm looking for.

"Alex. Please, baby. I need you." She waste no more time in discarding our clothes and bring her wet lips between her legs down on mine. The age old rhythm starting us off while we lock lips. My whimpers seem to spur her on increasing her speed. "Oh god." I need more of her. It's not enough, I need her closer. As if reading my mind My back hit's the wall and she slides down to my glistening pussy. Her breath is almost enough to make me cum right then and there. "Please. Ple- AHH!" She dives in face first and my legs wrap around her head. I'm holding on so tightly that I'm sure I'm pulling her hair out. A flick of her tongue on my swollen clit makes me jerk forward into her. She slips a finger into me and god she knows me so well.

"FUCK! AHH! Yes, Alex!" I know everyone can hear us but I don't care. I need her like this right now. Nibbles and pulls and swirls takes me over. Before she could stand I'm pushing her on the bed and take my time exploring her mound. God she taste like heaven. "Alice. Fuck baby." I must be doing something right. My fingers find her depth and makes her arch off the bed.

"Alice! Oh my god." Goddamn that was sexy as hell. She clamps down around my hand while I'm circling her clit telling me she's about to cum. "Right there. Please don't stop." I won't baby, I promise. Her hips pump with my hand and her moans get louder and higher in pitch. One final thrust and she is spent convulsing around me panting. An idea pops into my head. A gentle kiss and confused look from her while I search my closet.

"Alice?" She leans up watching me. I find what I'm looking for and turn back to her with it in my hand. "Um, sweetheart?" She mumbles out.

"I know it's strange but I think you would like it." My tone is nervous thinking I may have made a mistake. She bites her bottom lip to the point it may bleed looking at the device.

"I- I've never used one." She finally murmurs. Oh this is going to be so much fun. My hips swing as I make my way back to her.

"You will be great." She sits up and waits for me to help put it on her. The candy red , 8 inch strap on looks delicious against her skin. I'm so soaked just looking at her with it. When she has it adjusted she crawls back up to me. I'm about to explode in anticipation. "Ready?" She asks, all I can do is nod. A firm push sinks her into me. "Fuck you're tight. I can even feel it through this."

"Oh oh, Alex." My legs automatically wrap around her thrusting hips. She starts with slow long thrust letting me adjust. The feeling is amazing even more so with her, my mate. "Alex?" She stops.

"Did I hurt you?" "No. I'm ok. Let go, and fuck me like you mean it." I growl pulling her lips to mine. The sudden pull makes her slip and sink impossibly deep into me. "UUNNNHHHH!" I scream into her mouth. She smirks and starts pounding into the me like she means it. That's what I'm talking about.

"Oh god! Fuck! Alex, yes, just like that baby!" I try and grab her but she would have none of that. My hands are restrained to above my head. The sounds of her pushing into me with my drenched pussy drives me further.

"You like that baby? Me driving into that sweet, tight little hole." Oh my god I may die from her words. I can't seem to function with each pound I move up more. "I'm so close." And it's true. My walls are giving the warning signs clamping down on the bringer of joy.

She stops and lifts me on top of her. This all takes place in a second and before I know I've been moved; she slams me down on her shoving the toy in me again. "UUGG!" I can barely hang on to her while she jackhammers up pulling me down with her. My clit brushes her stomach each time bring it back. She is a fucking natural with this. I'm about to go insane.

Finding a grip I can now match her thrust and sink on to her just as hard. Her face contorts and she gasps heavily. Ah, my guess is she can feel it when I do that. Oh pay back is a bitch. She tries to roll us over when she sees the recognition on my face. "Oh no baby. You're going to-Oh yes- cum right with me." And with that I'm bouncing up down harder each time drowning out her hammers. "Oh, Alice! Oh my fuck." I'm rolling my hips around her shaking the bed. She grabs my waist and pushes back. This has turned into a fight for dominance and pleasure. Both of us to be the victor.

She sits up with her feet planted firmly on the bed. Her arm comes around my waist trapping me to her the other holding herself up. My arms wrap around her and we are a pounding, jumping mess. "Oh shit Alex that's it. Harder!" I cry out when she hits that fucking spot. Fuck, this is a good angle. My eyes are rolling in the back of my head and the warning clenches are back. I feel it trying to milk the cock drawing it near. She begins to tremble and my name is falling from her lips as her orgasm begins.

"I can - feel- Oh yes Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice FUUCCCKK!" When impulse kicks in and she jerks hard into me I'm sent to fall with her screaming my desire.

"Alex, I'm coming! Oh god, oh, oh ,oh, oh, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ALEX!" Coherent thought is not possible for me. I have my lover buried deep within me, kissing my body, loving me. We finally catch our breath and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you've never used one before?" She laughs and kisses me.

* * *

><p>The next morning we make our way down to breakfast where everyone is waiting. Upon our arrival all heads turn and smirk at us. Alex roughly clears her throat and sits down beside Rikki and Victoria. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.<p>

"Say Dmitri, did you hear screaming last night?" Emmett starts off. "Why I think so, Emmett. And rhythmic thumping as well." Alex's head ducks lower and she is eating more intensely. "You know guys, I think I heard something as well." Alexis joins in. Alex takes a plate of bacon and shoves more on to Dmitri's plate.

"You look hungry, Dmitri. Here eat more. Emmett you should hunt." She tries so hard much to everyone's amusement.

"It was a symphony of sounds that's for sure."

"Oh sweet lord." My baby mumbles when Garrett adds in.

"I think it went like, _'oh Alex! Right there baby! Ah, Ah!'_."

" I heard, _'Alice! Don't stop!' _Hahaha." Alex throws her fork at the teasing and grumbles.

It dies down after a while before, "You're quite the stud aren't you, Baby girl?" And with her Father's comment she is out the door running yelling something about training. I, myself, aren't ashamed. She rocked my world and a sense of pride rolls off of me from it. Her pack, Alexis, Emmett, and Garrett aren't letting her get away. They take a moment before all rush out after her for more teasing.

Alex's P.O.V

The relentless teasing finally fucking subsided and we all were outside again training. I was to watch today so I wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday. Catching James and Laraunt up was a piece of cake due to the fact that both were adequate fighters. James still stuck to me like glue asking a million questions a minute much to my annoyance.

"So why do they call you a Redmane wolf?" Well, that was the one question I didn't know. Eleazar chimes in to save me, "Because of her markings as a wolf." Undead say what?

"But she is pure white. She has no markings in her wolf form." Kate says drawing everyone over to the conversation. Eleazar looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well that's not entirely accurate. She hasn't phased since her mating to Alice. The marking are only brought forth after the Wolf has mated to their Imprint. She hasn't phased since her mating so we don't know if she has the markings or not." At the news everyone looks at me expectantly. "Oh let me guess. You want me to phase to see if I have my markings, right?" Everyone eagerly nods. I figured as much.

Not bothering with modesty seeing as how more have seen me buck ass nude anyways, I stand and strip down. "Babe, I love you but I would leave you for her if she was available. Damn." Emmett says eyes trained on me.

Rose nods slowly and says, "You'd have to beat me to her first." Alice lets a warning growl out at her brother and anyone else that may be a threat. My pack simply shrugs off my nudity having seen it before. Ceia and her pack do their best to advert their eyes. Ha, I've still got it. Now for the turn.

The familiar tensing and stretching of muscles force a grunt from me before I explode into my wolf. I turn to their shocked faces and try to look around at myself. In the end I end up chasing my tail. Even Emmett was too in awe to comment on it. "You're bigger than I remember." Alice says walking up to me.

Emmett snorts, "That's what she said." I huff out laughter as I lay down so she can reach me. "Well Alex, just as I suspected. You have your markings." My tail thumps the ground in excitement as I look from face to face trying to ask the obvious question.

"You are beautiful, Alex." My mother says.

"Now it makes perfect sense of the Redmane part." Christ someone start explaining or get me a big ass mirror! As if reading my thoughts my love takes over.

"You have a long swipe of red from the tip of your nose to your shoulder blades. The tip of your tail is Red and the right front paw and back left are red. There is also a patch of red on your chest." I try and look each and everyway. I sound like I look badass. My tail thumps heavily at the news.

"And you've grown, again." My father says standing beside a vibrating James. Distant shouting and light explosions tear the focus away from me. Everyone tenses with alarm looking towards the woods. All at once we look to each other with one thought.

La Push is under attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnnnndddd here we go. Bringing back the La Push Boys. I'm having a hard time with them. In the movies and books they were quite hostile and rude. I think I have a way to kind of bring that back a bit but we'll see. I hope you liked the chapter. Also, I'm not a very experienced writter let alone Lemon writer. Actually it's quite awkward for me. This is my very first story and fanfic. I'm having a blast and I'm not ashamed of my mistakes or my story. You lot help with the support and it's worth the grammar nazis! lol I love the grammar nazi's too! Soon the next chapter will be up. Rage on!<strong>_

_**-Alex**_


	14. Swallow your Pride

_**So this chapter is a bit of fluff sorry if it seems I'm drawing it out but I had to get the La Push pack back in action. **_

_**Shoutout to Wollerosekaufn for the Follow and Favorite! You are awesome. Thank you.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V<p>

The normal day and rut for my pack and I once again. Stupid fucking wolf genes. I didn't ask to be this. The Filthy bloodsuckers did this to us. To me. My hopes and dreams are gone because of what I am. I wanted to be a writer believe it or not. Travel to the deep corners of the world and record my experiences. See the world, learn, LIVE! But no, I am this. A protector of my tribe. Forever bound to the beaches of my home land. My mother encouraged me when I was younger to be what called to me the most. To be free in my own mind, body, and soul. My father was a little less than impressed with my breezy ways but supported me none the less. In an instant they were ripped away. Brutally murdered by _Vampires._ Uncaring, unfeeling monsters of the night. Sam was the only one to explain to me what had happened to them. The truth of what happened to them. He sensed the change in me and decided to keep me in the dark no longer.

I had planned to start my journey as a traveler some months later. Then I phased for the first time. My body, yet another thing ripped away from me. Sam explained what was going on with me and took me in. I heard his voice in my mind, saw his thoughts and wishes. _Protector of the tribe, imprint, vampires, immortal being. _My mind was invaded. No thought safe anymore. I was to forever stuck here bound my old magic. The few years I held on to a sliver of hope that I was to be able to continue my dreams. Then hope became fleeting. When I learned those demons were to blame for this, my distaste and hatred grew beyond levels of comprehension. Here I was today, walking the boarders of my personal prison.

A sickly sweet scent alerts me to visitors. Vampire scum were in the area, and not from those pussy Cullens. I let lose a mighty howl and take off towards the scent leading me back to my home land. The scene before me glued me to the ground. Fire and screaming, everywhere in the land. People running as fast as they could away from a small army of leeches. My pack brothers and sisters fighting with every last strength they had. I snap out my daze and join into the battle. My first attention is given to Seth. He's currently trying to fend off 2 vamps at the same time. Jacob, the arrogant prick he is, is strutting about dodging vamps and sneaking up behind them. Virtually trying to stay out of the fight but helping some I guess. A whimper draws from Embry and I turn to see him down about to be killed. Leah saves him just in time. A nauseating thought hits me, we will not win this fight. Suddenly, a righteous roar turns heads in all directions. Even the vampires still for a moment. Heavy, threatening padding of many feet turn us towards the boarder.

A massive red and white wolf burst from the trees along with more wolves and vampires. The cullens are with them. No doubt now we are going to die. I knew we couldn't trust the fucking leeches! I stand ready to embrace the first attack from their line only to be passed by. The hell are they going?

"Wrong way, mutt." The blond says passing me by. Instead of attacking me, they are attacking the other leeches attacking our tribe. I dared to hope that this wasn't their doing but started back with the fight on the others.

In no way does this feel natural to me. Fighting along side vampires. The red and white wolf blast through any and all enemy vamps in their way. They moved with such grace and formality it was beautiful. The smaller wolves followed in formation and strategy that it was almost sinful to watch. I've never seen a more put together pack. Sam looks just as confused as me watching the Cullens and the pack fight.

_"You two get your head out of your asses and fight!"_ Leah scolds to us.

There are two vampires fighting about 5 enemy leeches and doing ok. The blond ponytail vamp just looks like he is having too much fun and the black vamp is too. Them two together are whole other machine. I decided to join them instead. One wrong move and they would lose that fight. I jumped in landing on a leech and tearing off it's head right away while pushing the Blond ponytail vamp out of the way. Both of them stop for a second then jump right back in. When our group was done, we moved on to the next group. The three of us stayed together taking out our charges. An unspoken system had formed between us. The black one would take them head on, the blond one would flank them keeping them together and I would pick off the back of the group. The fight was stopping due to the mass destruction that we were causing.

Soon there was none but a small group left and they were surrounded. We all cornered them in growling, daring them to move. The cullens and their friends also my pack and their pack. Two blond wolves moved aside to let the Red and white wolf into the circle. If vampires could shit, I guarantee they would be. Looks of terror etched on their faces from the look of the clear Alpha wolf. The wolf shifts back into…a girl?

Wow, I did not see that one. It's the woman that came to warn us about these vamps. We were so stupid. I hate admitting I'm wrong but clearly I was and here she is saving us. After everything we've said and done. We'll never hear the end of this. No problem with nudity I see, but she shouldn't be concerned from the looks of it. _"You're right, Paul. That is a beautiful body."_ Leah's such a dork. A wolf form her pack growls and steps forward but she stops them.

"You made a grave mistake attacking on our turf, Voltori. Now this is your end. The lives you've taken of humans here will change everything." She looks to Sam and my pack. "They are yours, la push pack. Kill them."

_"With pleasure."_ We all say in unison and jump on the last few enemy vamps.

* * *

><p>The destruction of our home was to a horrific magnitude. Burned down homes and innocent people killed. The scars had been made and they were deep. The Cullens and Their pack helped us clean up and burn the bodies. Damn I wish we had listened to that girl. She stood over a slain family of three with a look of fury. Her little mate beside her with a giant man as well. It took us a few hours to bury our dead and stop the fires from spreading. Now it was time for the thank you and apologies that we so desperately have to give.<p>

"Sam, I warned you about this. I warned you about the Voltori. Your arrogance has blinded you to the safety of your people. We only wanted to help and you spat us away. See how much stronger we are together?" Sam looks about to cry at her words. I take a moment to think of something but everything I have seems so stupid. The blond ponytail vamp nudges me forward like he's read my mind.

"The gratitude of this pack can never be expressed to you. Without you and the," I pause for a moment. "Cullens, we would be dead. I'm sorry for how I acted before. We are sorry for how we acted before." Jacob the Jackass chooses now to jump in.

"You're really going to let them get away with this Paul?! Sam?! They broke the treaty!

" "They saved our lives, Jacob." Leah snaps.

"They are working with Leeches! They probably ordered the attack on us in the first place. This is all a trick and you are all to dumb to see it. I'm not falling for it." Then Jacob does the wrong thing, lunges for the vampires. The dark haired Spanish vampire looks bored while Jacob goes for her. At first I was confused until a tall black haired wolf now man grabs him by the throat putting him on the ground forcefully. The man steps in front of the vamp snarling at Jacob. Jacob looks at the vamp and growls back looking for any opening to a vamp. The alpha walks up to Jacob, still in her naked glory, and glares him down.

"You attack my family, you attack me. Why are you so hostile? It's clear that we didn't plan this. I came to your tribe asking for help and offering a union between our packs. If Paul can see things clear then so can you. That woman you attacked, that's Maria. She is a warlord from the civil war era and knows how to fight very well. She could have killed you without you knowing what happened. The man that stopped you? Dmitri, her mate. My wolf pack brother, who had every single right to dispatch you for trying to attack his Imprint." Jacob growls.

When he does a hand flies out and smack him in the back of the head. Leah is now standing in her human form looking down at Jacob. "You shut the hell up Jacob. They helped us and you are acting like an ass. If they wanted to kill us they would have just helped the other vamps attacking us. Go shift back dumbass." Jacob looks like a scolded child slinking back to the trees grumbling.

My- the two vampires I fought with today where snickering beside me. Jacob returns with a scowl on his face but stays quiet.

"We owe you so much, Cullens and friends. We were stupid before to send you away but not anymore. If you will have us, we will fight with you." To say I was surprised with Sam's complete 180 was an understatement. The woman smiles and shakes Sam's hand in agreement. My pack and I all get changed and clothed so we can properly talk to everyone. It was then that our guest became frantic looking around in all directions.

"Where's Rose?" The big Cullen asks. The alpha is right there with him turning and running I circles looking.

"Rose!" She yells but no one answers. She closes her eyes and sniffs the air deeply before they snap open, and the mother of all glares is sent into the direction of the trees. The sky crackles with thunder and lightening while the woman shakes beyond furious.

"The Voltori has Rosalie."

Rosalie's P.O.V

The fight was winding down with our victory secured. Emmett looked like Christmas came early this year. Love my monkey man. Just as I am about to go to him and help, a blur grabs me from behind and we are running into the woods. The fighting in La push quickly fades from view and sound. What the hell? I kick and thrash around but it's no use. I then take a moment and breath in their scent. Edward.

"Fucking Edward! Let me go!" I yell hoping that maybe someone isn't distracted enough to hear me. Damn this bastard is fast. A deep heat builds inside of me surging throughout my body and I break Edturd's grip.

"You can't get past me Rosalie. I'm faster and stronger than you." The sneer on his face makes me want to vomit.

"The hell you are." Then we clash, a blur of limbs, claws and snapping of jaws. The fucker tosses me into a tree and comes to plant a knee. Before he can, my leg shoots out and sends him the other way. Edward sailing through the air is suddenly caught by the throat and slammed down into the ground. My fist doesn't give a moment to respond while they are jack hammering down into his face, and chest. This new feeling of power is much appreciated. I'm literally slamming the pathetic wimp from side to side. His falsely beautiful face is missing pieces of itself and misshapen from the beating. Soon, the lovely sounds of metal screeching reaches my ears with delight and Edward is missing an arm. The appendage is flopping around on the ground and Edward is screaming like the bitch he is.

Oh ho, ho! I am loving this! My joy moves me to grab his arm and beat him with it before kicking him a few feet and continuing. The training with my family really paid off, but I forgot one important detail.

Don't let your guard down. While giving Edward the beating of his life, two hands wrap around my head tightly. I drop Edward's arm and scream from the pain. My head feels like it's about to pop. The burning is just like when the venom is introduced for the first time. I can't stand it. The pain reaches supernova and then darkness surrounds me. Fuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh nos! Rose is caught! I should have another installment up this Tomorrow. :) I promise you don't have much longer before the fight of fights. I'm hoping to make it worth the wait so I want to take me time with it. <strong>_

_**I've actually started writting another story for Twilight and it is in the works. A Rosella fic. I refuse to post it until I'm done with this. I hate not finishing a story. Thank you allf or reading or just stopping by. Rage on.**_

_**-Alex**_


	15. Walk the line

_**Ok so I promised another Chapter today and I'm making good on it. After I post this I will continue to write more on teh story and give you the Finale! **_

_**I have gotten greetings from the wonderful Germany via Wollerosekaufn, also telling me how great they are. And you are!**_

_**Shoutout to Bestfriends4life, and For the follow and favorite of my story. You both add tot he list of people that rule the world! **_

_**That said, a reminder if you will. I am not a pofessional writter. My grammar along with other things leave a lot to be desired. I am an23 year old Engineer/student with a love to be a fan of this fictional world. I will always take suggestions and tips. It's hard to offend me. Drop a line if you fancy. **_

_**We start with Rose's P.O.V again so here we roll!**_

_**I sadly do not own Twilight so you cannot sue me! I own my OC's :D**_

* * *

><p>When I wake up, the smug son of a bitch is sitting across from me with some tool. I'm guessing he is the one that knocked me out. "You put up quite the struggle Rose."<p>

"Fuck you Edward." The man gives a hint of a smile. Edward has the audacity to laugh and look at his companion.

"Well, I did tell you that the women in my family were into me. I just didn't think Rose here was too. Emmett not doing it for you?" A growl fills the room but does nothing to sway his pride. Whimpering from the next room stops all conversation. The kid sitting with asshole snaps his head towards the sound.

"You have what you want can you please make good on our deal now?" He speaks almost desperately. Edward sneers at the child as if he's beneath him, "It's not complete yet. You have to help me get her to the Voltori first. Then I'll give you what you want. Now, watch her while I call them." Edward leaves me with this boy in silence.

I stare at him and him at me. Daring him to try anything. He lowers his eyes first and I smile in victory. The room I'm held in looks to be underground. Dark, smelly, and dirty. The typical hostage hold out, how boring. I'm bound my heavy chains a little over kill really. "Please don't try to escape. I don't want to hurt you." A snort is all I give him in response.

"I'm not the one concerned about getting hurt. You on the other hand…" I let my statement trail off.

"What do you mean?" curiosity getting the better of him.

"Have you wondered why no of your other people have returned?" He nods slowly.

"Well, My family doesn't take to kindly to people taking what is theirs."

"Edward is your family and he helped plan an attack on you all. So, if that's what you mean then-"

"Edward! Is no family of mine!" He shuts his mouth tightly. The whimpering only continues and the kid starts pacing. Christ, he's no more than 16. "Who is in that room?" He ignores me while glaring at the wall trying to will it to open.

Light sobs filter in and he places a hand on the wall sighing deeply. "My mate. The Voltori captured us along the way because of our powers. Mine, reenactment of the worse pain in your life through touch. Her, Compulsion. Edward promised that if I helped him capture you he would let us go." I give a great sigh for the boy. He is just another pawn following orders.

"Look, I've known Edward for over 200 years. He is sneaky, a liar, and a psycho. Whatever he's told you is a lie. I will tell you this. His days are numbered. My family, the same ones he's betrayed, will find me. My sister is the most powerful being in the world and she will come looking for me. If you are on the wrong side of this war, she will not hesitate to kill you. If you help me I will help you." He mulls it over for a few. The look on his face while describing Alex in so few words was complete worry.

"And my mate?" "Will be safe, unless you decided to follow Edward." I'm anxious waiting for his response. He looks as though he is about to cave but instead he stays true.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't. How do I know that you aren't telling me lies. I'm sorry but I have to stay true to my plan. Bree depends on me." As soon as he finishes his sentence, a loud roar rips through the building. "What the hell was that?" He asks looking around franticly.

"My sister." his face pales as mine mirrors happiness from being found. "Please, if you value your life and your mate's life you will help. This is your absolute last chance. The vampire shakes but nods unlocking my chains.

"Edward is a coward and has left you. He will not go against someone as strong as Alex on his own. Come, lets get your mate." Never did I think I would see the day that I, Rosalie Hale, would make friends so quickly.

Alex's P.O.V

As soon as I sniffed the air at the La Push I knew who it was that took Rose. This bastard was getting on my last thin nerve. Did he not know that he was going to die fucking with my family? I guess he had to try. His mind is warped and beyond help. I can't even fathom the train of thoughts he has. I took to the skies following his trail before it was lost. I landed in a small clearing where his and Rose's scent was still fairly fresh. Another scent was with them but I didn't recognize it. The surroundings told me that a fight broke out here. Smashed trees and body imprints everywhere. Just like my adopted sister to fight until her last unneeded breath.

I followed the trail left for me incidentally until I was looking at a small cabin in Northern Canada. The sounds thundered underneath me giving away the false one story. Rose's scent travels throughout the place along with Cuntward. Quick pattering feet said that someone was leaving in a hurry. I didn't have time for that, I needed to get to rose and make sure she was ok. Sniffling and sobs reached my ears and my stomach dropped. Irrational as it was, Rose would never cry. The only sound you'd hear would be her beating you with whatever she could get her hands on. So crept into the small stale room. It was dark and dirty and smelt of old blood. A small ball was huddled in the corner.

"Who are you?" The child like voice asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you." My steps are slow and small towards the creature. A light pressure on my mental lob told me they were trying to use their powers on me.

"Why won't it work? It should work."

"I'm not here to hurt you I swear. My sister was taken here. I can get you out but you have to trust me." Upon approaching the ball it revealed a tiny girl, no older than 15.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" So scared it breaks me heart. I swear I'll kill Edward for this. "No I won't. I just want to find my sister."

"I have a mate. He's here, can he come too?" She sits up towards me hopeful.

"Of course. What's your name kid?"

"Bree." I nod and break her chains with all my force I'll add. She crawls under me and looks around almost as if she's waiting for someone to come in at any moment. Ok, now it's time to sound threatening.

"Cover your ears." She does as my roar all but breaks the sound barrier in the place. With Bree attached to my side, we make our way to the next place. There I find rose with some child a little older than Bree with her.

"Connor!" She yelps jumping in his arms. Rose walks over to me and hugs me tightly. I'll never get use to that. "It's good to see you Alex. Let's go home." "Yeah." My head turns to the two teens snuggling against each other. With everyone ready, we all run back to the house where our anxious family awaits.

* * *

><p>The greeting we all received was a shit ton of hugs and kisses. Both rose and I swatted away everyone that wasn't our mates. "How did you find her?" Esme asked still fussing over her eldest daughter.<p>

"Yeah, how did you find me so fast?" I laugh for a few getting concerned looks.

"Well, I followed the trail of broken pieces of Edward. Every so often there was a little chip of skin along the path. It really wasn't that hard." Everyone starts chuckling at this news.

"That's my Rosy." Emmett coos his wife. Rose just smirks at us. The mothers, as we've deemed Carmen, Esme, and my mom, were all getting food ready for us and the La Push pack while fussing over the two new little vamps I brought back with Rose and me. The day was still sad from the La Push loss but they knew what needed to be done. Most of us lounged outside since the house was no longer big enough for us all. Emmett was nuzzling Rose and not letting her out of 10 inches of his grasp, Rikki and Dmitri keep trying to creep up on me and Alice but never get too far.

A curious little scene was happening over with the La Push pack and James. "Hey so does it hurt when you faze?"

"Not anymore." Paul says looking dead ahead and not at the man. James was like a giant kid when it came to wolves and I guess his latest charge was the La Push wolves. Paul was on the fence about him and tried not to engage in conversation much. James just resulted to staring after a while. Paul tried scooting away but every inch he went James was right there. This was about to be bad.

"James." Laraunt drawls out in warning. Paul was lightly vibrating at this point. James smiles and slowly lifts his finger towards Paul's face. A constant growl was now coming from Paul.

"I so wouldn't do that if I were you." Victoria warns rubbing Jasper's back gently. Everyone was now watching the exchange.

Closer, and closer before, _* Poke*_, and Paul exploded into his wolf chasing after James. "He's so angry all the time I swear!" James laughs out running away unfazed by the pissed off wolf behind him.

"5 bucks says Paul rips off a leg." Rikki glides in.

"10 says he leaves a scar."

"100 says he does nothing but lay down with a huff back beside James." I bet after both Rikki and Alice. A few minutes of childlike laughter and growling before the two men come back to the original seats. Just as I expected, Paul flops down in his wolf and huffs in irritation. At dinner, I looked around to my family. Vampires and Wolves both. The conversations, the friendships, and the love coming from everyone.

I watched as Bree snuggled up to Esme and Carlisle with her mate, who is known as Will. My love for them all knows no bounds. I can't lose them in this war. Such a pity that this all had to happen because Edward couldn't get what he wanted. My smile watching everyone is ear splitting. A warm feeling permeates within me filling me with so much love and devotion. My pack tenses up for a split second before all slump with purrs coming out them. Everyone in site looks to me with amusement and I look down embarrassed.

"Alex, we love you too." Rikki says before they crush me in a hug purring. A cold set of arms wraps around us as well and we all look to the culprit.

Jasper is with us with tear filled eyes and a purr in his chest. "Sorry." He mumbles brokenly. "Too much, sappy love. I can't stop it." Poor Jasper. "It's so beautiful." James sniffles teasingly and wraps Paul in a bear hug. Paul drops his fork and tenses, "Ha! I hugged the angry wolf!" Is all he says shooting out the door with Paul on his heels growling again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah I may have a soft spot from Rosalie and sappy love group things. You'll really see if you all care to read the next story I post with the La Push Pack in it. No Oc main. Poor Jasper can't catch a break with the feels bus. <em>**

**_I have me best friend's wedding this weekend and I am the Best Man. Yes, the female Best man! I'm so honored and happy for him. The update will be the first of the week due to my massive hangover and self induced rock star party style for the weekend. So sorry but I will be with me mates for the weekend. You all have a safe and happy one. Rage on!_**

**_-Alex_**


	16. Into the Breach

_**I'm back from the awesome freking wedding! So beautiful! But you lot don't care about that so on to what you came here for. **_

_**Shoutout to Mae Ride, Gabriel Novak, and Packleader13 for the Follow and Favorite of my story. You join the elite group of lovelys that are going to take over the world.**_

_**This is the LAST chapter before the fight. I've drawn it out long enough and I would hate to lose your interest. After I upload this I am working on the fight and there after depending on how late I finish and if I'm happy with it, I may post that as well tonight. **_

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V<p>

James is having too much fun teasing the daylight out of Paul. I think deep down inside Paul is enjoying having a Vampire friend. My baby settles into my side still purring from the hugs. We're so lucky to be together as a family. How did I ever believe I was meant to be with such a man as Edward is beyond me. Things like this make me wonder if he ever was a good person. Where along the way did he lose his innocence? How did he come to accumulate so much hate in his heart. It's truly sad that he may never experience love.

We all called it a night and headed for bed after this long day. Will and Bree were tucked away under Esme and Carlisle still, the four of them purring. The massive attack on La Push left them outcast for a while to lessen suspicion. There was no way to keep the attack quite from the town due to the vast destruction. Most slept in the living room on the floors even Jacob found comfort in our home falling asleep almost first. I believe Paul was outside in his wolf form sleeping. James and Laraunt went to where he was curled and sat with him. James leaned into his side feet propped up on a bolder. Paul didn't even growl at him this time. Alex and I were in bed giving little kisses, gentle touches. Then, something amazing happened. "Alex, your eyes are purple." She smiles but doesn't break eye contact with me. "I guess I'm just really happy. I love you, Alice." My heart melts with this. "I love you too, Alex."

* * *

><p>The next morning, loud clattering of dishes and chairs awoke my sweetheart in a state. She looked around frantically while pulling me to her tighter. I, having been away the whole time, smiled in amusement.<p>

"JAMES!" Paul's voice rings out followed by deep throaty laughter and more clattering.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asks still on alert.

"Relax baby. James decided to play a prank on Paul."

"I'll kill you both!" Came a cry from Victoria. "While using some of Victoria's stuff."

"You're all dead!"

"Also involving Kate." I finished trying my hardest not to roll over in laughter. It had been going on for about 20 minutes now. As soon as we settle in again, Rikki bounds in the door running to our closet. "What the fuck Rikki?" Alex shoots her a glare.

"Viviana wants to shop online for shoes. I'm all for shopping but not really for shoes." A giggle passes my lips at my mate's distressed look.

"Get out of here and deal with it! I want sleep before Jasper comes to gather us all." Rikki pouts but listen's to her alpha. "You are so sexy when you demand things." I tease cuddling back into her embrace.

"This house is like living with a bunch of children. Bree, and Will are the only actual children here." A nice silence washes over us while we hold each other. My personal space heater looking at me with such love. It's enough to make a girl swoon all over again. But, alas, it is short lived before, "Costa stop drooling over Ceia!" Alexis break out with other rebuttals in place.

"Alright! I'm up!" Alex yells out storming to the bathroom. I sigh and follow never really getting rid of my giggles.

Esme's P.O.V

My kids all worked so hard with the upcoming days. My love and I proud of the people we now call family, even the La Push Pack. It's so daunting to just forget about the terror that threatens us still. We are so absorbed into each other that we lose site of the war ahead. Alex is so unsure of herself and you can see it in her eyes. I must remember the thank you one day. The love and care she has shown not only her family but mine, makes me giddy. Edward was never really right for Alice. Alice is too upbeat and out there for him. He was always reserved given the time he grew up in. The men were the head and sought after for security. As long as you had that, there wasn't room for much else; and you learned to love.

Not my Alice, my little girl. Her mate turned out to be strong and supportive. Bring the greatest enemies together for a single cause. To survive and to live. I sigh deeply with glancing to Carlisle. He is engrossed in his studies beside me, but the two lovely creatures between us complete this family. Bree, imbedded into my side purring until the cows come home. Will, in her side for comfort with a close contact with Carlisle. Since their joining of our family, everything has been like this for us four. Humanity taken from them so early in their beautiful little lives. But at least they found each other early on. Mates, but drug into a war that wasn't their doing. My thoughts are broken by Bree tightening her grip around my waist.

"Aw." Our cousins from Denali coo at the scene. I beam at my youngest children next to my love and I. Carlisle smiles warmly at my smile gently scooting closer to the kids. The others are no training in the yard again. Oh how I wish this would go away. Alex has stressed her orders on the little ones not fighting so we are here with them. _MY_ little ones now. Jenks sent over their new papers today. Brittany Lee Tanner Cullen and William Conner Murphy Cullen. Carlisle chuckles while I'm lost in my children faces.

A bright fan fare startles everyone into a protective stance. Who ever it is, they will not get my babies! Carlisle is on the outside closest to the door waiting for recognition on the intruders but looking the roll of papa bear himself. "Presenting, Masters Vladimir and Stefan. Lords of Romania." Shock pass through us both at the names. What are they doing here and how did they get wind of this? Cautiously, we make our way to the porch to greet.

Alex is Alpha but always respects the leaders of Covens and value their options. "Greetings young ones. We come offering aid to your troops in your war with this Italian Scum." Vladimir grits out standing proud with his brothers. Alex steps forward with Jasper, Tanya, Ceia, Sam, Gavin, and Victoria.

" If you are here to help then we welcome you. If you are anything less than admirable, then pay the price for deception." her voice strong and true to our family. Both men smile cripplingly tight at her boldness.

" She is everything you said she would be, Vlad. Young ones. We mean you no harm. Relax with us, please. Our army is here to help as are we. We've known the terror that is Voltori for Centuries. It is time for a mutiny!" Stefan slides forward bowing slightly to Alex. She looks taken aback by the gesture but nods briefly to him anyway. Bree shuffles behind me while will is slightly ahead of her helping me shield her. Such a selfless little boy.

"Well then welcome. My name is Alex, and this is my family." Stefan looks around wide eyed, "All off them?"

"All of them." She replies instantly. The La Push Wolves seem a little put off by so man red eyes in one area of their home land; but they mind their manners all the same. "I'm sorry we don't have enough accommodations for everyone, but as you can see, we are quite full." The two rulers simply smiles and nods in appreciation.

Edward's P.O.V

Every time I get ahead that bitch ruins it! I almost had Rosalie and two powerful idiot children. Aro was not pleased to hear that some of his precious guard was wiped out. I blamed his incompetent elite guard Felix on losing Rosalie and the kids. As long has he didn't reach for my hand, it was fine. The old fools were arguing within themselves on the best time to attack. He still had more troops than my ex family.

My patients is running extreme thin every second I'm not with my mates. "My lord Aro, you have no need to wait any longer. They got lucky this past time and won't expect us to attack full force. With more experienced fighters this time, we will wipe them out." Come on you old fool. You know I'm right. He looks over to his dead eyed brother who nods in agreement.

"Very well. But the Alpha wolf is to be kept alive and brought to me."

No! "Excuse me but, she is too volatile to keep alive. She will not come willingly."

" My dear boy if I thought she would come willingly I wouldn't need my army now would I? She is to be brought to me alive. You can keep the two girls you wish. We leave in 3 days." Fuck.

This will not due. Alex has destroyed everything in my family and I cannot let her get away with that. She will die and I will be the one to do it. I bow my head respectfully and take my leave to plot that bitch's end.

Alice's P.O.V

Our day wore on with minimum surprises after the arrival of the new help. We all dared to hope that this wouldn't be so bad. That we all might actually make it. In the middle of dinner, I was knocked on my ass by an incoming vision.

_Vision_

_The day was clear as the Caribbean waters. Crisp wind blowing gently to and fro. My family and I stood in a large field hanging on to each other in the melting reminisce of the winter snow. The crunching of the snow under heavy footfall ahead of us. In our vision, a vast army of Vampires. The Voltori were coming to us. This was our final hour. Edward stood with them smirking at us all. Few words were exchanged before both sides charged and the vision faded to back to reality._

_Vision End_

My family and friends stood in front of me waiting worriedly. My love to my side holding me tightly just as worried. "Alice?" She asks expectatly. "It's been decided, they're on their way. Aro, The Guard, They're coming. We have 3 days."

Alex's P.O.V

My heart sank at the news of their arrival. We still had 3 months before the initial attack. Now we have only 3 days before the judgment day. Whatever deity is up there is really testing us now. I'm sure my face is one of fear. How can I not freak the fuck out! This is a war and people will die! Anyone in their right mind would be reserved to this fact.

"Well, what's a few more days anyway right?" Garrett speaks breaking the air.

"Ah hell, I've been getting bored anyways."

"Not like we were getting any older." Emmett joins with Rose. Everyone so eager and willing. All eyes shift around the room before landing on me. How can they have so much faith in me? I'm just a kid compared to them with the exception of Will and Bree. In what book does it say I'm to lead these people to their second deaths?

"Alex? May we speak with you?" My dad asks catching my eye. Alice kisses me gently before letting me with my parents. We walk off from the house but still close enough in case of danger. For a moment I pace in silence with my parents watching. Neither of us saying a word just yet.

Their eyes tracking my every step and movement. Ok so, I'm a wolf. Great. Giant white wolf bloodline. Got it. Powerful mojo and shit. Good, good. _**Giantwhitewolfwithpowerfulmojoshitleadingabunchofvampiresandwolvesinawar!**_

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shout to my parents suddenly. They don't even budge. "Mom, dad, I just got use to the idea of be being a great wolf things or whatever but this, this is too much." Dad is the first to break my rant.

"Alex, you can do this. If it wasn't something you couldn't handle the powers would have never come to you. Whether you mother or I have the white wolf genes is not important. What is, is that they were activated in you. Obviously you have the will and power to do this." He grabs my shoulders firmly making me look into his ever calm eyes.

"You always were an over achiever, sweetheart. If something wasn't compatible to you, you found a way to make it. This is no different. You have a mate that loves you and will walk through fire for you."

"She's flammable mom, not a good analogy."

"But you know she would even if she is." I couldn't disagree there. "I just don't see how this can come out on top for us." My exasperated sigh leaves the conversation open. Mom forces my gaze to her now. She looks at me with her mom stare about to lay down the law on my ass. I say this because in my years I've come to know it well.

"Alexandria Blake, you pull your head out of your ass. You're not the only one in this fight and you do well to remember that we are with you every step of the way. Our pack and family of vampires will not let you go into this alone. You've always had a air of authority about you. People have always looked to you for answers and help. You've done well all the way along. Stop your senseless worrying and do what you do best. Lead."

Damn it. In this moment I should feel big and ready to jump at the chance to prove I can do this. But I feel the opposite, small and a little unsteady. In the end, I know what I have to do. Whether I'm prepared or not won't stop this thing from coming. So come hell or high water, I guess it's into the breach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex: Company at the ready!<strong>_

_***Army: OHH AH!**_

_***Puts on armor and joins the ranks***_

_**Me:I'm with ya!**_

_**Rose: I'm bored.**_

_**Me: Quiet soilder!**_

_***gets smacked by rose***_

_**Me: Alex, you have a tough bunch here.**_

_**Alex: You should know better than to talk to rose like that. **_

_**Me: Let's do this.**_

_**Ok now I'm off to write and reread, and write some more. I hope you have enjoyed this. Rage on.**_

_**-Alex**_


	17. The Eleventh Hour

_**So the wait is over. I hope if is well worth it. I hoped that this wasn't drawn out to badly. Here we go.**_

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

Silence can be just as loud as noise. When you are left with your thoughts and nothing more, you tend to reflect a bit. How did I get here? How did I end up laying in the snow, bleeding and in more pain than ever? At what point did I become flawed and my plan compromised? Things of that nature. The sky above me is so blue and clear, not a cloud in it. Debris flying around me some landing on me. I'm numb, no pain whatsoever. Slowly a voice fades in to my ears. _"Alex!"_ Before I see my enemy over me smiling. This is it. The Eleventh Hour.

**_1Day Earlier_**

We set out for Northern Canada to stir the fight away from the towns people of Forks and La Push. Marching towards our fate and possible doom. I still haven't found my leader legs yet. Everyone, for the most part, ran in silence. Even the jokesters amongst us held a sense of seriousness. We reached the camp site and battle ground. Without a word we set camp and started to cook.

Looking out, the groups were divided somewhat. My pack in a group talking or just sitting, The Cullen's with themselves huddles together. Gavin and his pack off to the side as well. The Denial's still as a statue, and myself, watching them all. Everyone bonding in what could be the last time with their loved ones. In the movies you see scenes like this all the time. The final goodbye or the 'in case I don't make it' but it doesn't truly hit home until it is happening to you. The feeling of dread and waiting. It's like, like you're holding a fresh cup of coffee and you feel as if you're going to sneeze. As delicate as holding a new born baby. Almost maddening. The first sound to break the camp site is Victoria's voice.

_"Land of bear and land of eagle._  
><em>Land that gave us birth and blessing.<em>  
><em>Land that called us ever homewards,<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>

_We will go home, we will go home_  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>  
><em>We will go home, we will go home.<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains<em>

Her voice stills the grounds instantly. It's beautiful and melodic to the fault. Demanding the ears of all in her hearing distance. The first to join is her brothers and James, both native to the song it's originated from.

_"Land of freedom land of heroes,_  
><em>Land that gave us hope and memories.<em>  
><em>Hear our singing hear our longing,<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>

_We will go home, we will go home._  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>  
><em>We will go home, we will go home.<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains."<em>

Slowly the groups move in towards each other. Couples gather listening to the soothing sounds of the singing. The Russian Sisters join the ensemble having lived with Victoria for years on end. The ones who didn't know just sat and listened intently. I, myself, was the last to join the group circled around the fire. My arm wrapped around Alice securely as I stood next to Victoria, and I joined in with the small group singing.

_Land of sun and land of moonlight,_  
><em>Land that gave us joy and sorrow.<em>  
><em>Land that gave us love and laughter,<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>

_We will go home, we will go home._  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>  
><em>We will go home, we will go home.<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>

_When the land is there before us,_  
><em>We have gone home across the mountains.<em>  
><em>We will go home, we will go home.<em>  
><em>We will go home across the mountains.<em>

When we finished no one spoke. We just held each other in silence watching the fire burn and our thoughts race.

* * *

><p>Blinding sun rays cast over us lighting the vampires up in their diamond like skin. The birds chirped away waking up and taking flight from the grounds. We all lined up and waited for our foe. The morning breeze sharp and cutting. I turn and face my family. Jesus, I have to make that speech. Thane looks me dead in the eyes and for the first time in my life, smiles.<p>

"Guys, I've never been here before. I've never had to face this level of threat in my life. I don't know how this will go or the final outcome of this. What I do know is this, It had been a hell of a life coming to know you all. I'm sorry you all have to risk yourselves just because Edward is a delusional bastard. I will not apologize for loving Alice. Or for Alexis loving Bella, nor will I apologize for you being my family. I don't know how this will come out. I can't promise you that everything will be peachy keen , but what I can promise you, is that I will be with you all every fucking step of the way."

"We'll follow you anywhere, Alex." Rikki says with the support and roar of the families and Romanian Army. A light nod and I'm back in line next to my mate waiting.

Alice's P.O.V

Just like in my vision, the crunching of footfalls drew near. Soon, the vast army of the Voltori came into view. Aro and his brothers sneering at my family with Edward smirking at us all. Carlisle and Esme stiffen at the site of him and the whimpering over Bree and Will. Aro steps forward to address us.

"Dear ones, what is the meaning of this? Assembling an army against your leaders?" Alex stills her jaw and steps forward in front of us.

"We only assemble an army as you have planned to attack us without cause, Aro." Aro smiles a little looking my lover over.

"Ah, young Alex. The great white wolf. I only gathered but a few witnesses to ensure my safety. It is against the law to steal another's mate as you have done." Growls echo throughout our side causing all to tense.

"I have stolen nothing. Edward is a demented asshole who manipulates people to do his will. Alice was never his, neither was Bella's. If they were, Bell would have never mated to Alexis and I would have never mated to Alice. It would have been impossible." Edward Clenched his jaw and fixed his murderous gaze of Alex.

" It is a lie my lord Aro. Alice and Bella are my mates and have been stolen from me. I've consummated my relationship with Alice and she belongs to me. Alexis took Bella from me before I could consummate with Bella. They belong to me!" This time all grows fill the area on our side, crouching down ready to go.

"Edward you delusional freak, we don't belong to you! We NEVER belong to you. You need help." Bella speaks out to him in hopes of making him see the truth. It is lost to him and Aro apparently.

"Jane?" Aro speaks. The little blonde takes us all in and with on word she speaks.

"Pain." Before the power can consume us Bella reacts stepping forward extending her shield to us all. Jane looks from one vampire to the next, then the wolves before she gaze lands on Bella. Bella lets loose a little smirk and a huff of a laugh back at Jane. Jane takes a step forward intending on approaching Bella. Aro stops her in her tracks. The other Witch Twin, Alec, starts his power. The black smoke creepily snakes towards us. Bella once again shields the onslaught with a physical shield. Gotta love my cousin and her badass powers. Her sweet innocent nature overpowered by her need to protect her family and mate. By this point Aro looks pissed to have his best foiled so easily. He extends his hands sending his pawns forward. With a roar they move towards us. Alex kisses my hand gently before she charges to meet them head on with the rest of us behind her.

Edward's P.O.V

Finally the only fool has started this. How dare that cunt say my mates don't belong to me! I am Edward Mason Voltori! A god amongst men and will have my mates! While the army of dumbasses move forward, I set my plan into motion.

Alex's P.O.V

Every one of my family moved forward right behind me. My pack, all shifted and running into the shit storm before them. My vampires blurring into this mess without a thought. I have yet to shift but the fury is there. As the first enemy vamp comes into the reach, he is decapitated with on strike from me. All surge forward taking out the enemy. Garrett sticks close to Ceia watching her back and taking out the strays. Jacob saves a distracted Riley while Sam cleans up the stragglers. Jasper and Victoria are doing work using their Offense and Defense method with Alexis setting the pieces on fire. My family were doing me proud out there.

Gina's P.O.V

There comes a point were you remember little things at the most inconvenient times. One, my baby walking for the first time. Meeting her friends and them becoming closer. I watch Alex for a moment taking out her foe by the truck loads without breaking a sweat. I'm so damn proud I can't think straight. My husband is close watching both her back and mine. His dark wolf coat glimmering in the sun. The leaders of the dark world standing by as their kin are slaughtered.

Laraunt, James and Paul fought with a vengeance. Laraunt struck with power and precision. James distracted and funneled them into a trap much to Paul's dismay. The Smoke grey wolf pushed his blonde friend out the way of a two man attack taking the most damage. James growls at the site of his friend in pain and charges both vampires, ripping off their heads in anger. Paul staggers to his feet and brushes up against James in reassurance of his health. James crotches over the wolf moving to protect instead of attack.

Victoria's P.O.V

They came. Groups upon groups upon groups, they came. My family and I fending for our lives. This is real now. No more talking or speculation, the real fucking deal. Jasper, and I were tag teaming a sector with the Denali sisters. They were the very definition of beautiful death. The three of them moving in tangent to one another. Body to Tanya then bounced to Irina finally the head ripped off. Jasper's military experience made a useful tactic in delivering the vampires to the sisters.

Esme and Carlisle defending their young new charges to any who got closer enough to threaten them. True parents in this sense. Bella continued to barrel through the groups with her shield leaving them open for Alexis to burn them on the spot. The Wolves banned together, with the exception of Paul, boxing in small groups at a time. Then there was Alex. The Black haired beauty taking the brunt force of the hits from the army. They piled in around her trying to out move her. She was right at them sending them to small outside help or just striking them down with lightening before flying into the next spot. All you saw were a dust cloud or heads flying into the air. She was like a Tornado of justice ripping through them. In all, our family was doing well but we were beginning to spread thin.

Then the most gut wrenching scream stopped the ground.

Edward's P.O.V

About 2 hours passed with our army about half dead due to their incompetence. I can't believe that my ex family were actually were surviving this far. None of them expressed the effectiveness of their survival while I was with them. I also didn't pay them much mind. I had no need to really. Looking out at them I'm hurt that they would side with that bitch over me. Their first born son! Alex was admittedly impressive with her powers but not unstoppable. She has my Alice and as long as she is delusional into thinking that she is in love with MY Alice, she has a weakness.

Scanning the grounds I find her, my mate, defending off a small contingent of people expertly. This is Just like hunting. I make a quick note of the family closest and can handle them should they intervene. Alice is so engrossed in her fight that she never noticed me behind her until it was too late. With a hard yank, her arm dislodged from her body and a piercing scream fills the air. Alex turns long enough for one smart Voltori guard to take her down. I watch in glee as her body flew a hundred yards from me. The movement stopped at the vision of their leader being thrown around before them. I have to be quick now. I blur over to her broken bloodied form smiling down at this site.

One shot that's all it takes.

Alice's P.O.V

This war is more grotesque than any of us could have imagined. Some of the wolves began to get hurt taking them out of the fight by orders of their Alpha. I look over to Emmett who is now missing a limb but still fighting at best he can with Rose by his side snarling like a mad woman. Carlisle and Esme are forced into fighting along with Will, and Bree close to them. The hand has been tilted into their favor.

James is now a torso ripping everything he can reach with Paul desperately defending him and Laraunt. Then I felt it before I saw it. My Left arm being torn from my socket by my ex family member Edward. The ass had a twisted smirk on his face when I screamed bloody murder. The small pause in fighting was the cake topped from my family. Alex was distracted by my screams and was battered badly before being sent through the air landing a few yards from my feet. Edward Advanced on her smiling down at her pain.

"Baby!" I use my strength left to crawl to her as fast as I can. Edward is still holding my arm leaning down towards her slowly. He brings his fist into the air intending to make the killer blow into her chest.

"ALEX!" My loudest cry of all as the fist plummets towards her at a deadly speed.

Jacob's P.O.V

_Dodge, strike, jump. Charge, rip, duck. Gotta keep moving. You stop moving you die._

My thoughts a mess. At least I think they're mine. I can't tell who's are who anymore. We're all thinking the same thing. The pack, the vampires, all of us. Leah is struck and is ordered away from the fight to heal, Seth is sent to watch over her. Fuckin A, I've never seen anything like this. We aren't going to make it much longer. Stupid Vampires. They ruin everything! A scream stops us all. The short one, Alice, her arm is gone. Alex is down, and this is our end. No! She can't die! She's supposed to be the badass one of us. How is she down now?! The mind reader has his fist raised and everyone is so stunned in disbelief to what's about to happen. Well dad, time to make you proud.

Alex's P.O.V

I can barely move as I see the dickhead above me about to strike. I failed Alice. I couldn't keep her safe as my mate. Some mate I am. I hope that her family saves her and mine avenges me. As I resign myself to my fate, an unexpected blur of brown fur flashes across my face and I am no longer staring at the ugly son of a bitch. A sharp cry of pain from a wolf is what I find in the sky. My head turns as fast as I can towards it. Jacob is down. Edward has his fist buried down into his side. The bastard's face is one of confusion before it turns to fury at his victim being anyone but me.

My body finally heals enough for me to roll over to my stomach and now Alice is beside me clutching tightly to my side. The fight has resumed with new vigor. My family trying to reach us in aid. Edward pulls free of the dead wolf and makes to stomp back over. Oh goddamn it no! What the hell kind of leader am I if I can't even protect myself. Flashes of past times with my family and Alice force their way through my mind. My body is trembling with so much anger. My eyes itch and burn due to my increased heat and pain over takes me. I shift standing over Alice who had no choice but to let go of me. The sudden change stops Edward in his tracks.

"Fuck." Is all he says before trying to run away. Not this time you bastard. I knock him down dodging a blind swing of his arm before taking it away from him. My claws rake across his chest and another limb is removed painfully slow. Now armless, he uses his feet but can't seem to find an opening. A chunk of his side is ripped away and gurgled muttering from him is all he can muster. Finally his head, how delicious it was to yank it to and fro until it popped off.

The leaders of the Voltori looked beyond done with this fight but hand no one else to send. They came themselves. Their army mostly wiped out only two or three small groups remained. Marcus managed to get the slip on my dad but only long enough to hit her into the trees. My dad and pack descended upon him like flies on shit. Caius, went to his aid but Rosalie, Victoria, and Jasper torn him to pieces before he could blink.

Aro made a v-line from the woods in retreat at the easy dismissal of his brothers. An invisible wall stops him from getting there. He turns to find another route but the same effect. Bella advances to him with Alexis in tow both smiling happily at the site. Bella has the 3000 year old vampire in a box he can't escape. He looks to my family and I for a brief moment. A sneer passes his lips but is snuffed out by his screams. Alexis starts a fire within the box burning him alive and Bella closes it in around him; forcing his body to constrict until he is popped apart from the pressure.

A great sigh of relief leaves all of our mouths. It's over, it's finally over, and we survived. Well, almost all of us. We gathered around Jacob's now human body in sorrow. His death happened so I could live. My personal hero. His pack wrap around his body and some cry while holding on to each other. I brushed the side of his face gently, silently giving him my thanks for his sacrifice.

* * *

><p>We gathered the bodies and made sure that they were burned and other's limbs were reattached. We buried Jacob on the lands of La Push, his home. After our little ceremony for Jacob, we made our way home. After a day or two of recovery, it was now time to say goodbye to our friends. The Romanian's took their leave first. Stefan, and Vladimir the new leaders of the vampire world had a bunch to do. Victoria saw off her once human family with a promise to call more to her mother. The Denali's left with Ceia and her pack. I could never express enough my thanks to them. Victoria choose to stay with us, her mate being apart of my family as did Maria. James and Laraunt moved to La Push with Paul, their third brother, to help rebuild their land and protect it with them. To my surprise, None of the wolves protested. Not that Paul would let them. The Cullens and my family…our family, finally started our forever; hopeful to the years of peace that seem to be ahead.<p>

**_10 Years Later_**

I have to be one of THE luckiest, can't bring me down, bitches in the entire world. Yeah, yeah, I can hear the skepticism. Really though, my life makes the greatest of people envious. It's been 10 years to the day since the war with the Voltori. 10 years of peace and love seeping from every pore in my body. "Alex! We'll be late if you two don't get out of bed!" My mother calls out to me and my wife. Yeah, that's right, MY WIFE! I put a ring on it bitches! The wife in question rolls over grunting at my mother before nuzzling closer to me.

"Alice, don't you grunt at me! I'll send James, and Paul up there!" I've never seen eyes pop open so fast in my life. I try and hide my amusement but can't hold back the snickers.

"You've not getting laid for a month." She whispers kissing me leaving me to pout on the bed. Emmett, Rikki, Rosalie, and Victoria's booming laughs echo throughout the house.

"Assholes." Is my weak retort but only fuels them on. An hour later we're all out and moving to the old La Push border. The wolves greet us and we all embrace. We've decided that every 5 years we would all gather, ones that could make it, to remember Jacob and his heroics. The first gathering we had a small monument built over his grave in honor of him. The tears don't take long to fall from our eyes and stain our clothes. A small speech from those willing before we cheers to our fallen mate and party his soul on through eternity.

Edward's P.O.V

Black. Dark. Deep. Quiet. Nothing.

Is this what hell looks like? Is this what my undeserving soul has to endure? I feel nothing. I can do nothing but count. This is hell. I don't know how long it's been and hope is quickly diminishing until, *_Crack_* And pain is shot through me. Slowly my vision is fading into view. I'm saved! I'm free! I'm …ALIVE! Slowly I regain my senses zoning in on 5 figures starting to come to me. No. Oh god no. No, no, no, NO! If I had a heart it would be beating out my perfect chest. Before me stood Victoria, Rosalie, Alexis, Alice, and Alex.

"Hello Edward." Alex starts off. I try and get away from her when she makes her way over to me especially slowly. I can't move the way I want.

"Oh I wouldn't try and run princess. You're only a torso with a head. Your other limbs are over there, by my family. The people you tormented for years." I'm sick watching her creep up to me but too scared to interrupt her monolog. "It's been 10 years today Edward." Only 10 years?! It's felt like a lifetime.

"10 years since you've tried to rip apart this family for your own twisted pleasure. 10 years since your selfishness. Now," She's made it to me finally, grabbing a fist full of my hair she all but spits in my face, "It's time for payback." If I could piss, I would have by now. Her eyes are from the devil himself. The bright fiery red blazing into my eyes.

"You may not be a whole body but you can still feel everything isn't that right Edward?" She's mocking me. A red hot poker is brought from the burning fire place. She hands it to Alice kissing her cheek softly.

"You first love."

"With pleasure." Alice says before my misery is started with the poker slowly entering my abdomen. My screams of sorrow do nothing to deter her. How could sweet Alice do this to me? Next, Rosalie takes my leg and holds it over the fire just out of reach but the burn is excruciating. Victoria has taken to Reattaching my arms before ripping them off repeatedly. Alexis pulling off my toes slowly, burning them one by one. All the while Alex sits with Alice in her lap, a smile on her face, caressing Alice into bliss.

Why has no one come to help me yet? Surely they could have heard the screams. I doubt my dear father and mother would want me treated this way. Why have they not come? Six long hours later the torment stops. The women before me take they steps back behind Alex waiting. The woman stands and saunters over to me.

"I don't think you've understood the damage you could and have caused us. A good man is dead because of you Edward. Innocence lost at your hand. So not only is this for us, but for the hundreds of people you helped murder in La Push, including Jacob. We will do this until you beg us for death Edward. You will not have a moment's peace." Please just kill me now. I've still yet to find my voice. If I have to endure this I'll surely go mad. Her hands place on either side of my head tightly. "See you in 10 years Edward."

My last thought as I'm falling back into Oblivion, I have severely fucked up.

Black. Dark. Deep. Quiet. Nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all are somewhat pleased with this ending. I've had so much fun sharing and writting this story. You are have been wonderful and I can't thank you enough. I hope in the future I can read some of your stories and maybe I will continue to share some of mine. <strong>_

_**So, from the real Alexandria, thank you tons and rage on. Cheers.**_


End file.
